


Black Birds: Paths To Power

by Silvermind



Series: Black Birds [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermind/pseuds/Silvermind
Summary: (This is the sequel to Black Birds: Rites Of Initiation;))Oswald's path to become the crime lord of Gotham grows steep as he decides to betray Fish too early. Katherine unable to stop his impatience, is facing her own challenges with Falcone's first lieutenant as she becomes a tool for her schemes and intrigues. The struggle for both becomes real when they find each other on opposite sides of Oswald's orchestrated war.





	1. Sense of Danger

Oswald soaked in the large stone bathtub as he listened to the radio. It was tuned into the biggest news station which broadcasted reports about the Wayne murders. The thought of it made him grin. He welcomed the timing of it. It was bizarre to know it had happened on the night when he nearly lost his virginity. Katherine had been upset about their ruined evening of course, but even she saw an opportunity for them arise. It had only been a week when everything went down. She had met with him briefly to explain what Fish had requested of her and his mind had raced with all the possibilities which could be used to their advantage.

Fish had demanded of Katherine to falsify the evidence at the scene to latch it on to a low grade criminal called Mario Pepper. How funny it had felt to get a call from his boss as well who told him to get said evidence from said culprit. And so it had happened that the police was looking for Mr. Pepper. It had been an order from the top, since Fish had no qualms with the Wayne's themselves. Oswald crossed his arms behind his head with a mischievous grin on his face. He was looking forward to get Fish out of the picture, with the help of his new police friends at Major Crimes Unit. Two days ago he informed them about his boss’ involvement and hoped they would move in on her quickly. He couldn't wait to see her stupid face when she would be led out of her own night club. Katherine understood his wish to deal with their boss as soon as possible, but found he made his move too early.

The new detective, James Gordon, who had dropped by for a visit had made her nervous. His do-gooder attitude was a sign for trouble in her opinion. The accusing questions he had targeted at Fish have shown her that he didn't intend to play the game they were all playing. Oswald asked her to trust his judgement which she readily did, but her careful nature gave her doubts nevertheless. Time for them was too short to share intimacies. After their date, Oswald had been terribly frustrated. He wanted to see Katherine again and continue what they had started, but due to recent developments it was nearly impossible to meet.  
The heightened police attention called for caution and Fish watched all her employees closely since the Wayne incident. Perhaps his desire to see Fish locked away and be close to Katherine fueled his wish to put his plans faster into motion. Gertrúd entered the bathroom and regarded her son lovingly. She touched the water and it wasn't warm anymore.

“Uhh! You should get out water! You will get cold.”

He arched his neck into her direction and nodded. She handed him a big towel which he held to his waist as he got up. It was time to get ready for work anyway.  
Oswald dried himself off while his mother was busy collecting laundry from the basket nearby. Next he put on a suit he had selected from his well stocked wardrobe. He wondered how many shifts he had to wait until Fish was gone from the stage. Butch would follow soon after, his increasing friendliness with Katherine spited him, which was only one of the numerous reasons to dispose of him as well. After adjusting his suit to his comfort, he paid time and attention to style his hair just right. It had grown slightly longer which meant he had to brush a few strands to the side. He fixated them with his hair products and looked satisfied into the mirror to study his creation.

Oswald felt giddy with excitement. He was comfortable enough to play the part of the inconspicuous umbrella boy a while longer, but knew he would seize power as soon as Fish lost it. From then on he would take out his other opponents one by one with the help of Katherine. The money she had accumulated would give them the support they needed to hire muscle, pay bribes, and other necessities.

His mother called him to the dining room to have him eat her home cooked meal before heading to work as usual. Gertrúd noticed his good mood as his grin pronounced his deep dimples. She was happy to see his spirits lifted.

“You look happy today, Oswald! Much better than a few days ago. Something good happen?”

Oswald put the napkin on his lap and reciprocated his mother's smile. “Indeed, Mother. Another promotion is due to happen soon!”

She clasped her hands together in joy. “Oh, Oswald. I am so happy to hear that!” She stepped behind him to massage his shoulders. “I knew my son would become successful! I'm sooo proud! When will it happen?”

“There are a few formalities to care of. Eventually, some paperwork. Nothing out of the ordinary.” He chuckled amused.

“Oh, I wish your father could see you now! He would be so proud, too!”

She became teary eyed and pulled a small handkerchief from her sleeve. Daintily she dabbed at the small tear forming at the corner of her eyelid. Oswald's heart ached at the sight. It was tragic that he had never had the chance to meet his father. He imagined that many things in his life would have been easier for himself and his mother if his father hadn't died. It didn't matter now anymore, since he would be taking care of his mother and see to her every need. She was the innocent, untainted part in his life that needed to be protected at all costs.

Oswald quickly finished eating and neatly put his fork and knife on his plate. He thanked his mother for the food and quickly got up to retrieve his personal belongings from his room. When he picked up his flip phone he noticed a text message from Katherine which had been sent a few hours ago. It was unusual of her to send him one, since she didn't like to leave evidence of their exchange. It had often made their way of communication more difficult, but more safe as well. With a push of a button he opened the message and was surprised about its length.

.  
Schedule for Saturday meeting  
Hail cab for Butch to 22nd street  
Enlist recruit from Trojans  
Kommissioner bribe payment  
Negotiate terms contract  
Order new crate red wine  
West 45th bowling alley  
Sassy assassin hire  
.

Her text was odd to say the least. After reading it a few times he assumed it was kind of to do list. Was she told to give his next assignments to him or did she intend to inform him about her timetable? Oswald would ask her about her text eventually. He was almost running late and wanted to get to the night club now. He pocketed his phone, keys, and wallet and returned to the door where his mother was already waiting for him to say goodbye.

Minutes later he was sitting in a cab and waiting to be dropped off by the driver. Ever since his pay raise he would stop using the subway and preferred to take cabs instead. It gave him an impression how it would feel like to have staff driving him around, taking care of chores, and so on. He would have it all.

But something about Katherine's text bothered him and he decided to examine it again. The last time they spoke they agreed on keeping a low profile until the storm blew over. No calls unless absolutely necessary. His partner hated her phone since the moment Fish forced her to get one. He hadn't known then when they had met that she didn't like to use phones, computers, or TVs. So the notion of her using her phone as journal or calendar was strange. What was also strange was the typo in the first word in the fourth line. Why did she write commissioner with a K? Perhaps it was a random mistake, but his gut feeling was beginning to tell him that something was wrong.

He dialed Katherine's phone number and tried to call her. The ring tone repeated itself only twice until it was cancelled manually. It could only mean that she was not in the position to receive his call. The good mood he had earlier was waning. The cab got into the neighborhood of his destination. Not long and he would arrive at the front entrance. Anxiety crept into his thoughts, as he reread her message again. She was trying to tell him something, but couldn't do so directly. Was she in danger? Somewhere locked up as hostage? In the last minutes before the driver would stop, he tried to imagine what could have happened to her. The list mentioned Butch, some kind of recruit, and a sassy assassin? Did she mean Victor Zsasz? He had that kind of reputation, but actually was Don Falcone's assassin of choice.

The cab halted and the driver demanded payment. Oswald handed over the money and opened the door of the car while still staring at his phone. The sound of tires on the road became distant to his ears. He studied his surroundings and didn't notice anything unusual when he strode to the double doors.

All of a sudden realization slapped him across the face. The text revealed a short important message which had took him this long to decipher. He pocketed his phone and breathed deeply and knew he had no other choice than to face Fish. Not knowing what to expect he opened the doors and entered. She knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks to all those who return to the series! I'm looking forward to post new chapters :)


	2. Broken Wing

Butch was sitting on the comfortable couch of the lounge area in Fish's office when he finished his interrogation with Katherine. He leaned back nonchalantly and crossed his arms in front of him. His face looked smug, but also a little serious while he raised an eyebrow at the assistant. She gave him an annoyed look, although inside her heart was hammering against her chest.

“Why would you think I am insane enough to cross Fish?!,” she asked exasperatedly. “I don't want to make her angry!”

“Oh, relax, Blondie! It was necessary to check your story out. Fish got a call and found out that someone sang. You know the drill.”

Katherine got up and started pacing. She tried to mask her fear over Oswald with her annoyance at Butch.

“I hate when people assume I'm stupid, because they don't grasp the logic of the whole situation!”   
She turned towards the big man and insisted, “Betraying Fish would dig my own grave, because I put the evidence at the crime scene. She could tell the police on me.”

This made the heavy man stand up and become defensive, raising his finger in a lecturing matter.

“Fish doesn't betray her own! Remember that!”

The blonde gave him a diminutive nod. She studied her lower ranked boss with crossed arms and hesitated to ask her next question. It was obvious to Butch that she would ask anyway.

“What?,” he said resigned. “Just ask and stop looking at me like that. Didn't know you could be this moody.”

“Haha,” she said monotonously. “If you had been interrogated a few minutes ago, you would be less than happy.” She stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye. “Who is the snitch?”

“I honestly don't know. If it's not Penguin then someone had us observed.”

“Is that so difficult to believe? There could be someone out there who tries to weaken our ranks by sowing suspicion.”

Butch gave her a rather confident smile. “It's good to see that you're following my teachings. But believe it or not, Fish thinks the same thing. That's why she's talking to Penguin right now.”

Katherine froze for a second and hoped Butch didn't notice her reaction.

“Right now?,” she asked. Shouldn't we be there to confirm what he's saying?”

Fish's second in command shook his head. And looked down on the blonde in an authoritarian matter.

“She wants to do it alone. Study his reaction without distraction. That's why we were alone as well.”

Her pacing continued and the young woman considered what she could do to help her conspirator. Knowing Oswald's temper around Fish, he might become irrational and reveal too much about his intentions. It was a possibility that he might mention her involvement as well. Lines of worry crept across her face. A minor mistake could cost them everything they have worked for.

“What are you so worked up about?,” asked Butch.

Katherine chose a lie the big man would find hard not to believe. It might have been a little exaggerated, but she even averted her eyes to strengthen the impression.

“I'm scared...of Fish. Or of what she might do...to me.”

Butch's features softened as he stepped closer and lay his thick arm across her shoulders.

“Oh, come on. I know she can be scary, but why do you think that?”

She felt silly for her childlike display, but continued.

“I could have made a mistake when I prepared the crime scene. Maybe the whole thing is my fault. Someone could have found a clue.”

“Now, now, Blondie! That's not the same as betrayal. If that is the true cause of everything, I would put in a good word for you.”

Katherine genuinely found his offer comforting. It was a pleasant surprise to find out how nice a gangster, other than Oswald, could be.

“Thank you, Butch. I appreciate the gesture.”

Butch gave her a pat on the shoulder and retook his former seat on the couch. She followed his example and hoped that Oswald would be able to keep his cool around Fish. Perhaps then they would have a chance to come out of this turmoil unscathed. They sat for a while in silence and only listened to their own thoughts, waiting for their boss to retrieve them. But something made the two crane their necks towards the door.

A faint sound of yelling and crashing could be heard which made Butch and Katherine stand up in unison. They looked at each other briefly, then swiftly walked out of the office and out to the main hall where the noise increased. Their steps became faster as they heard Fish laughing. Even Butch's brow furrowed when they approach Fish standing over an injured moaning Oswald while a person on stage is staring at the scene in horror.  
A vague memory of Fish mentioning the hire of a comedian popped into Katherine's head when she tried to access the damage.

The sight of Oswald's hurt face and bleeding leg took her breath away. Her hand fled to her mouth to stifle a cry, as she neared them. But Fish got into her way.

“Don't,” she said with malice. “He doesn't deserve your pity!” Then she turned to Butch.

“Lock him up! I’ll see to him later.”

“What did you do to him?!,” Katherine cried.

She wanted to tend to his wounds, but feared Fish and Butch would immediately know how much she cared for him.

“Oh, that little scratch? Just broke his leg. He won't need it for where he's goin’.”

Katherine pulled herself together to maintain a straight face. She couldn't help Oswald if they found out she knew of his plans. Butch stepped forward and grabbed the unconscious man under his left armpit. He lifted the weight off the ground without any effort and dragged the traitor to the stockrooms in the back.   
The blonde wanted to follow him, but was held back by Fish's iron grip on her arm.

“You'll be staying with me now. Can't have you distracted by poor little Penguin...Do you have a soft spot for him?”

The younger woman shook her head trying to channel her anxiety into her fear of Fish.

“You’re a scary woman, Miss Mooney. And I am shocked that….he has done such a thing.”

Fish's face softened towards her. “I like your honesty, Katherine. You're a good girl, and I need you now more than ever.”

“What do you need me to do?,” the blonde asked.

“We need to fix the mess Penguin caused. Me and you.”

Fish let go of Katherine's arm and instructed the younger woman to follow her. A sense of impending doom washed over the blonde as she walked beside her boss. She prayed for the chance to save Oswald before it would be to late for him or for her.


	3. To New Shores

The pain crawling up his right leg was intensified by every pothole and bump the car carrying him drove over. It cost him every shred of willpower in his being to stay conscious and aware of his surroundings. When he looked out of the window he could see the stark blue storage buildings of Port Adams. He groaned at the thought of being killed at the end of a pier like a mutineer being forced to walk to the end of a plank.   
The whole idea was terribly cliche. If he survived this ordeal the way he foresaw it, he would make sure to kill his enemies on the spot or in a less dull way. The only comfort he had was knowing that he tricked Don Falcone into his deal. Oswald knew that even the old crime lord couldn't pass up an offer as appealing as his has been. He would be his double agent to report to him any suspicious activity of his rivals.

Another pothole caused a piercing pain to shoot up his leg. Oswald cried out in discomfort, but was immediately silenced by one of Falcone's numerous henchmen.   
The strong elbow in his ribs reminded him to shut up around these meatheads and he held back a hurtful moan. He was hurting too much to imagine all their painful deaths and instead opted for thinking about Katherine. Oswald hoped that she was unharmed and slipped out of Fish's scrutiny. His partner had warned him, although flimsily, about their boss’ suspicion.  
Now it was difficult to tell if she actually knew about his whereabouts. If she did know, he hoped she was doing something to help him.

The car came to an abrupt halt which caused him a fair amount of pain. Quickly he was yanked out of the car by Falcone's men and shoved in front of the new detective in town. Gordon's face was stern, cold, and filled with determination. Had he overestimated the detective's good morals? Would the serious man actually pull the trigger on him? Fear overcame Oswald as Gordon began to push him into the direction of the pier.

“Walk,” Gordon's harsh voice said. He used his gun to urge the waddling man forward.

Oswald's head was filled from the ache coming from his leg. But he forced himself to persuade the detective to spare his life.

“Please, Mr. Gordon, just let me live! I'll do whatever you say! I-I'll be your slave for life!,” wailed Oswald.  
“Listen to me! There is a war coming! A-a terrible war!”

He could already see the dirty and murky waters of Gotham's river. His sense of terror grew stronger with every step.

“Falcone is losing his grip, and his rivals are hungry. There-there will be chaos. Rivers of blood in the streets!”

The short man tried to look into Gordon's eyes to appeal to his humanity.

“I know it! I-I can see it coming. See, I'm clever that way. And I can help you. I-I can be a spy!”

They reached the end and Oswald was forcefully pushed to the edge of the stone ground.

“Shut up and turn around!,” demanded Gordon gruffly.

Oswald whimpered incoherently. He was crying by now, lamenting his life choices, leaving his mother behind, failing to become the crime lord of Gotham, and never seeing his only friend again.

“For God's sake, have mercy!,” he cried one last time.

Then Gordon leaned into him and spoke in a low voice only he could hear.

“Don’t ever come back to Gotham.”

The noise of the gun rang in his ears, as Gordon purposefully shot the air next to Oswald's head. From shock and exhaustion Oswald fell over and landed in the cold water. Jerkily he dived deeper and began to swim away with every ounce of strength he had left. Adrenaline kept him awake, pushing him forward with every stroke of his arms. The stinging pain the salt water caused his leg would was mind numbing, but the need for survival was stronger and overpowered all other sensations.

A dozen feet away next to floating piles of garbage he came up for a needed breath of air. The stink coming off the decomposed contents of the containers, and sticky gunk felt like a welcoming fresh breeze after years of confinement. After taking a few labored breaths he swam farther, while using buoys, old small boats, and trash as cover. When his arms were threatening to fail him, he swam ashore and lay on the gravel to rest. Slowly he felt well enough to get into a sitting position to study the space around him. The current must have pulled him along, past the storage buildings, to an empty looking lot where merely a few small shacks stood. Further up the slope he spotted an old heavy man slouching on a small stool. Apparently it was a fisherman taking a nap with his fishing pole beside him. Oswald pulled out his knife which was still on him and examined the scene before him further.

To his delight, he could also see and smell the tuna sandwich on top of a cooler which stood next to the man. Something feral inside the young man took over and urged him to crawl towards his unsuspecting victim. His pent up hate and anger towards all who have wronged him needed a conduit to be let out, otherwise he might faint from frustration. Due to his deep sleep or his bad hearing the old man never found out what hit him. With a final leap, Oswald plunged the knife into his victim's heart and killed him in an instant. Pulling himself up with the help of the dead man, he straightened and grasped the sandwich like a lifeline. Taking rapid bites, he devoured the snack and looked for more to eat. When he couldn't find more to gobble, he fell onto his back, gravity and fatigue pulling him down. Then his world grew dark and everything else was lost to him.

.

Voices reached his ears, as the world was shattered into a myriad of colors and numb impressions. His mind was trying to piece together what was happening around him, but he was not conscious enough to render any coherent image. It felt like being lost in a void, nothing to hold onto, with every sensory input slipping away in the maelstrom of emotions. His sense of being was in a constant struggle for emergence, like fighting the currents of the river he was sent to die in. The flow was too strong and pulled him down under into darkness.

.

Oswald awoke from his disembodied dreaming, when the dull throbbing of his leg reached his peaceful resting mind. His head felt like being filled with lead, which inhibited his cognitive skills to grasp where he actually was. The first sensory intake which reached him was the sound of driving cars and distant honking from a street. Secondly came the sensation of lying in a bed with soft covers on top of him. Lastly he could make out the shapes of lights, being reflected on the ceiling which shone through the window. According to the contrast, it was night and the room he was in was dark.

He turned his head to the side to see more of his surroundings, but became instantly frightened by a large unknown figure sitting at his bed. Oswald flinched and gave out a mangled moan when the sudden movement hurt his leg. His reaction actually woke the man who was watching over him.

“Oh, hello there… You gave us quite a scare…,” said the older looking man.

Oswald stared at him, eyes wide in shock, trying to process the details of the man's exterior.

“Whooo…?,” his hoarse tone asked.

The older man's gray-white hair reflected some of the light shining into the room.

“I'm Anton. Katherine's father. She and I helped you to get here.”

A wave of relief washed over Oswald. He closed his eyes in an attempt to subdue his raging headache.

“Where…?,” moaned Oswald questioningly.

“You're at our own little safehouse my daughter and I set up for emergencies. You're very lucky that we found you in time.”

“Kahh…”

“Katherine?,” Anton offered and he continued as he saw the wounded man nod.

“She's fine...for now. Begged me to help you and told me about all the shit that happened.” The older man paused and gave Oswald a stern look. “You better recover quickly. My Kate paid a hunk of cash to get your leg fixed up.”

Oswald liked the sound of Katherine's nickname which distracted him for a moment, before peering at his bandaged leg which rested on top of the blanket. He struggled to sit up to examine it further, but was pushed back into the mattress by Anton's firm hand.

“Can't let you do that yet. Rest.”

Then he reached for a glass on the nightstand and offered the younger man some water which he readily accepted. Oswald felt better afterwards and studied his counterpart.

“Th-thank you…”

The older man nodded in appreciation and put the empty glass back on the small wooden table. He glimpsed at his wrist watch and shifted in his seat to lean towards Oswald.

“Gotta go soon.” This prompted a worried glance from Oswald. “But Kate will be here. You just hang on.”

Anton got up to refill the empty glass and returned with some soft bread. He put both on the nightstand within Oswald's reach.

“Need anything before I leave?,” Anton asked.

The younger man thought for a moment, but then shook his head at the tall man. Even though his leg was killing him, he felt too exhausted to care and looked forward to fall asleep again. Anton bid him goodbye and exited the tiny apartment. It didn't take long for Oswald to fall back into a dreamless slumber.

 


	4. Patient And Patience

Katherine locked the door behind her as she entered the small apartment her father and her owned. She felt tired when she remembered the events of the last few days. Although saving Oswald had been taxing and a costly endeavor, she was overjoyed that he was alive and in her care. Her father had been furious with her when she had brought him into the loop of her and Oswald's misadventure. Her parents had always warned her about the pitfalls of involvement in the mob, but were of course glad that she was unharmed. Anton had pulled his resources together to find Oswald whereas Katherine had paid her father's cohorts for their duties, and a black market doctor to tend to Oswald's wounds.

Oswald was a terrible sight to behold when he was first brought in. His dapper and polished exterior had been washed away in the filthy waters of Port Adams. She had thought him dead when his skin had paled to a shocking color. Thanks to Anton, Oswald had been cleaned and changed, to have him examined by the surgeon. The state of his leg had been stabilized, but he would never run or jump again without experiencing a stabbing pain. Fortunately he would be able to walk, but his leg would be stuck at a certain angle for the remainder of his life.

Katherine hung up her coat and pulled off her shoes to place them next to the door. She put down a small paper bag of groceries on the kitchenette counter and walked towards the queen sized bed where her partner silently lay. Anton had informed her that Oswald had woken while he was watching over him. After the trauma he'd experienced she assumed he would take much longer to regain consciousness. But his strong will had enabled him to endure. Quietly she approached the bed and took a seat on the wooden chair next to it. She spotted an empty glass and empty plate on the nightstand and decided to put them away. As she picked up the dishes, she heard Oswald stirr. Quickly she put the plate into the sink and refilled the glass. When she returned to the bed, Oswald had already opened his eyes.

“Hello Oswald,” she said. “How do you feel today?”

To Katherine's surprise he was already able to prop himself up on his elbows and even shifted the pillow to sit up straighter.

“Hello, Katherine. I'm better.”

Her eyes moved to the glass she had refilled. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you.” He briefly looked around the small apartment which was filled with shelves full of cans, boxes, and other supplies.

“So…,” he began. “Are you and your father doomsday preppers?”

Katherine hadn't expected such a silly question and laughed at him. He didn't look amused and she quickly became serious again.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you. My dad and I are not preppers per se. Years ago my parents got into trouble with the mob and since then we thought it would be a good idea to have a place to flee to if things went South.”

Oswald nodded in understanding. Katherine saw in his features that he was suppressing something which bothered him. Her own guilt about the whole situation resurfaced as she studied his furrowed brows.

“Oswald, I need to tell you...how sorry I am. I wasn't able to warn you in advance. And I apologize for that. My cryptic message wasn't of much help. Butch was keeping an eye on me the entire time. And when I found out, it was already too late, I'm afraid.”

His somber expression softened a bit.

“I believe you. It was my own fault. Foolish arrogance led me astray. But I learned my lessons. I'll be back, stronger and smarter than ever. New opportunities have arisen. And not all we have worked for is lost.”

Her intrigue increased by the sound of his words and she shifted closer. The curious spark in her eyes had returned. She was happy that Oswald felt well enough to do further scheming.

“I’m all ears. Please, tell me everything.”

Oswald smiled a little at her endearing display and told her about everything that had transpired after the moment he stepped into the night club. The confrontation with Fish, the deal with Falcone, and Gordon's example of mercy were summarized for her.  
At the mention of the arrangement she froze, but waited for Oswald to finish.

“Oswald I am amazed what you are able to accomplish at the brink of being killed…” The man in question grinned at her bashfully. “But about that deal with Falcone...On who are you supposed to spy on?”

Without much hesitation he replied, “The Maroni crime family.”

Katherine was instantly filled with anger at the mention of the name. She must have surprised Oswald with her reaction as he nearly recoiled from her.

“Katherine, what's the matter?”

“It's a long story...but the mob problems I mentioned earlier were with the Maroni's. Or rather with a man called Frankie Carbone.”

“Who is he?,” Oswald asked.

“A man my father and I like to see dead. He and my mother had a deal that gone wrong. Carbone betrayed her and maimed her in the name of Maroni to make an example.”

Her partner's face reflected a shared empathy for Katherine's past. Resolutely he said, “Then I will see to it that he gets what he deserves. I promise it. As a token of my gratitude what you and your father have done for me.”

Katherine overcome with emotion grabbed his hand.

“We don't expect anything in return. We are allies, remember?” He reciprocated her affectionate squeeze.

“Of course.”

They shared a short moment of silent camaraderie, until Oswald spoke up again.

“By the way, who changed and washed me? Did you do it?,” he asked with a tone of embarrassment.

“No, it was my father.”

“Not sure if that is better or worse,” Oswald sighed.

“There, there…,” said Katherine as she patted his shoulder. “As you mentioned earlier, nothing what happened matters anymore. We need to focus on your new plan. And... I need one.”

The man lying in bed gave her a quizzical glance.   
“What do you mean?”

“I have something to share with you as well. Fish is putting her own schemes in motion to take out Falcone.”

“What did I miss?,” he asked curiously.

Katherine contemplated where to begin and decided to tell Oswald about recent talk among the mob.

“Fyi you've been out for two days. Word on the street is that Detective Gordon killed you as sign of obedience to Falcone. As for Fish, her relation with Falcone has deteriorated further. She is ready to make a move on him.”

Oswald motioned for her to keep talking.

“Butch and I each received an order. I do not know what Butch is assigned to do though. But I am told to cast a new singer for the club.” Her brown eyes met his blue ones when she began to gesture a little excitedly.   
“Here comes the most interesting and strangest part...Fish wants me to hire a singer who looks exactly like the woman on the old photograph she has given me.”

Katherine got up and went to retrieve the picture from the inside of her coat. She handed it to Oswald upon returning to the chair.

“Do you know who this is?,” she asked him.

Oswald studied the picture only to give it back to her in seconds. He looked a little disappointed.

“No, I don't. Fish must know her identity if she is to be a pawn in her plans.”

Katherine watched him fold his arms across his chest while craning his neck towards the ceiling. Obviously he was attempting to put all available pieces of information together. A low rumbling sound coming from the center of his body entered Katherine's ears. Oswald's cheeks turned red and he gave her a helpless glance.   
She offered him a smile to ease his embarrassment.

“I’ve brought something to eat. Let me prepare it for you.”

Her patient thanked her in a low voice and followed her movements with interest. She opened the small paper bag to take out a sandwich wrapped in paper and a carton of soup. There was a tray nearby which she used to put a plate with the sandwich and a bowl filled with soup on it. Shortly after Oswald had the tray on his lap and was eating the offered food hungrily. The blonde was impressed by the return of his appetite and felt hopeful that he would recover sooner rather than later.

“It's good to see you are recovering so quickly,” she commented. “I was worried about you when you were unconscious.”

Oswald swallowed the last bite of the sandwich and drank some soup to wash it all down.

“As you can see, it takes more to dispose of me.”

An evil glint sparked in his eyes and Katherine felt a tinge of excitement at the observation.

“I will make them all pay, Katherine,” he said matter-of-factly. “They have almost destroyed our shared dream. But I will not let them get away with it.”

This time he took her hand. “And I will help you as you have helped me. I will figure out what Fish is planning and protect you from her grasp.”

The blonde's eyes shone with affection and she threw her arms across Oswald frail frame.

“Thank you, Oswald!”

Her patient returned her embrace and they held each other for a while. Then they released each other, but found each other's gazes. Katherine helped Oswald to settle back into bed to ease his rest. When he lay comfortably, she explained that she would need to get back to work soon. Fish was expecting her.  
Oswald in return asked if she could bring him the daily newspapers if it wouldn't be too much trouble for her.   
She promised she would bring them and got her coat to put it on. Before she put on her shoes she quickly returned to Oswald's side to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Get well soon,” Katherine said softly and was out the door before Oswald could find a good response.


	5. Achievements

The collage of newspaper articles was covering the floor of the small apartment where Oswald had spent a week to recover. Due to his motivation to get better he was already on his feet again and moving around on his own. He was hobbling across the floor to different sections of paper schematics he had created. A faded article on Sal Maroni caught his attention. It was an ordinary review of the foods one could eat at Barmonte's. Sal's restaurant, a counterpart to Fish's night club. It made sense that a big man such as Maroni would indulge in the culinary business. It was also his entrance to get inside of Maroni's inner circle. The thought excited him to put the first step of his grand plan into action.

Katherine had brought him clothes and a new suit to wear for whatever outings he planned to do. Since he decided against visiting his mother for now, she had bought everything what he needed. It was nice not having to worry about money which gave him the focus to solve the problems ahead of him.   
One problem or rather a challenge that tested Oswald more recently was his budding affection for Katherine. Before the Wayne murders they had kept things untied and undefined. Were they friends with benefits? Almost lovers? Or something else? He didn't have any experience to fall back on and felt moody for not knowing what to do. His partner had shared a small endearing gesture when she kissed him on the cheek. It had felt nice, but left him confused which was an emotion he hated. Oswald hoped there would come a time to sort things out with the blonde. The situation they were in demanded urgent attention.

For one his first task was to get a job at Bamonte's obviously. He loved the outlook of tricking the crime boss and envisioned how he would make Maroni dance after his flute. Oswald decided to get dressed to have a first inspection of Bamonte's from the outside. With a bit of luck he might be able to collect enough information to get a foot through the door. To appear less inconspicuous, he put on a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt with a wide hood to hide under. For his taste the clothes were far too casual, but they would let him blend in with the crowd on the street. Thankfully Katherine left him another set of keys which enabled him to come and go as he pleased. Quickly he shut the door behind him and wobbled on to the street to get to Maroni's restaurant.

.

About an hour later Oswald was observing the outside of the building. He had found a narrow alley to hide in which offered a good view. The sign said it would open from 5:00 PM, a fair amount of time from now to see which employees would be entering it. Even though he was standing the entire time, his right leg didn't bother him too much. It bordered on a miracle how well he could walk considering the damage Fish had caused to his leg. He needed to remember to ask Katherine which doctor she had hired. It could always come in handy to know a good one.

Oswald waited for over one and a half hours before a young man caught his eye who approached the restaurant coming from the street close to where Oswald was hiding. He was wearing pants which looked like the ones the staff wore in the restaurant review. He considered it a sign of good fortune that he was on this young man's path. There wouldn't be a lucky outcome for the busboy of course, but that didn't matter to Oswald. As soon as the boy came closer Oswald called after him to get his attention.

“Excuse me, young sir!” The dark haired boy spotted Oswald and eyed the wad of cash he had in hand with great intrigue. “Would you be interested in earning some cash?”

What the young man who came closer didn't see, was the knife Oswald hid behind his back in his other hand. It was almost too easy to kill the unsuspecting man when Oswald pulled him behind a dumpster and stabbed him in the chest a few times. Quickly he removed the pants before the blood could run over it, then he put on the shirt which was inside the deceased's messenger bag.   
There was even a small cap he could put on. After gathering all belongings, Oswald shoved the body below a large heap of trash. It was necessary to move fast, and not let anybody see him sneaking out of the shady alley were a crime had been committed.

Fueled by adrenaline he neared the restaurant and saw a few others standing at the back entrance to have a smoke. He put the cap on to finish his new look, as he almost stood in front of the small group. They looked at him skeptically when he explained that he was a replacement for ‘Jonas’ who wouldn't be able to continue working for a while due to his sick parents. A quick look at the deceased's ID had proven helpful. Family appeared to be always a reasonable excuse for Italians, and they swallowed his lie without question.   
In the spurt of the moment he introduced himself as ‘Pablo’, thinking that an Italian name wouldn't hurt his cover as well. One heavy set, clean shaven man was actually nice to him, and offered to show him the kitchen and the space he would be working at. Oswald politely accepted and was lead into the business of his target Don Maroni.

The inside was pretty much how Oswald had imagined an upper class restaurant. There were a few gnarly corners, and spots of chipped off paint here and there, but in its entirety it was an established business.   
The introduction to his new workspace went over quickly. The task of tidying up tables and washing dirty dishes with the quick washer was simple enough. But the intriguing part of his new job was being able to listen in on conversations the Don had with his associates and subordinates. He actually caught a glimpse of the imposing figure of the crime boss. Oswald saw him having a conversation with a few men who might be his lackeys from the way of talking.

“Good woek, Tony. You came forwad and I respect dat. Keep it up!,” Maroni praised one of his cohorts.

More of the conversation was lost to him, since he had to return to the kitchen with the dishes he had collected. It would have been reckless to draw unnecessary attention to himself. Especially with the progress he had accomplished on his first day. Oswald kept himself busy by counting the staff members, and other lackeys he could match to Maroni's crew. Furthermore he studied their behavior, their mannerisms, and other details he managed to catch. Oswald also remembered to strain his ears for the mention of a Frankie Carbone, but was disappointed that the name didn't fall till the end of his shift. Oswald left with the other kitchen helpers, but didn't exchange any words with them. The hour was late and Oswald hobbled away around a few blocks until he deemed it safe enough to call a cab.

.

The sound of the closing door behind him felt good when he entered the small safehouse. He was exhausted, but happy that he had achieved more than he had hoped for. The women's shoes next to the door signaled him that his partner had arrived before him.   
He scanned the two room apartment with his eyes and quickly discerned that she must be in the bathroom. After taking off his shoes he unceremoniously dropped on to the little couch close to the kitchenette and leaned back with a heavy sigh. A few minutes later the blonde emerged from the bathroom, spotted him, and greeted him, before going to the refrigerator to retrieve a white wine and two glasses. Next she placed everything on the coffee table and took the seat left to him.

“You look happy…,” Katherine suggested in an inquisitive tone. “What did you do today?”

Oswald took a sip of wine to moisturize his throat.  
“I am successfully employed at Bamonte's!”   
He grinned triumphantly, proud it had taken him so little time to actually do it.

She smirked impressed while raising her eyebrows.  
“Well done! Incredible to imagine you were on the brink of death more than a week ago.” She drank from her glass and offered a worried smile instead.  
“I also have some news to share, but I am not sure what to make of it.”

“Please, do tell,” Oswald pleaded.

“You remember I found Fish's doppelganger from the photograph the day before yesterday?” Oswald nodded while reaching for the messenger bag which lay on the floor next to him. “It is my newest duty to make her a “lady”. Her name is even Liza...and surely I will ask her to repeat ‘The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain’ in a few days time.”

Oswald chuckled as he remembered the plot of the famous Broadway show Katherine was referring to.

“I can imagine you would make a perfect Professor Henry Higgins. But I would advise not to fall in love with your student,” he joked.

Katherine giggled and rolled his eyes at him. She noticed him rummaging in the bag and saw how he pulled a slightly greasy paper bag out of it. Oswald opened it, offering her the cheesy bread sticks which were inside. She expressed her thanks, took one, and continued her report.

“Apart from teaching Liza, Fish has ordered me to attend more meetings with her. Since the... termination of your employment, she is keeping me closer. Like replacement for your, but without the umbrella.”

Katherine bit a piece off the snack and chewed while watching Oswald copy her action. “And from tomorrow on, I am to dress befitting her new expectations.”   
Oswald felt the breath of her defeated sigh.

“What does she mean exactly?”

“I feel a little embarrassed to say…,” she said hesitantly. “Her exact words were, 'dress like you want them to fall for you’.” She blushed, but also grinned impishly at the same time. “At least I have received a little funding for this project of hers.”

Oswald gulped at her depiction of Fish's new requirements. It wasn't a good sign that she intentionally asked Katherine to change this drastically and this soon.

“Katherine...which meetings will you attend in the next few days? Perhaps with someone...special?”

“I haven't been told yet. But I will inform you as soon as I know more. Also regarding Liza, of course.”

The two of them ate the remainder of the cheesy bread and drank some more wine to relax. Oswald was enjoying this down time with her and decided to ask her about which clothes she intended to buy. It made him curious to think what she considered appropriate for Fish's demand.

“Well, I don't actually intend to buy anything.” A playful spark shone in her eyes. “There are a few items in my wardrobe that fit her description...I think. I just don't say 'no’ to free money.”

“Why don't you wear them, then?”

Oswald felt a light tingle in his chest when Katherine gave him a bashful look.  
“I prefer to dress up for special occasions…” Her cheeks turned to a pretty pink. “Would you like to see what I intend to wear tomorrow?”

There was her suggestive tone again which resonated pleasantly with him. His own cheeks felt warm and he merely nodded in response. Her smile revealed that she was elated about his reaction. In this moment, he remembered the mahogany dress she had worn the last time they were in his mother's apartment. A desire to see her more often like this began to swell in him. His daydream was interrupted by her leaving his side as she went to a bigger bag she had brought.

“Oswald, would you mind if I stayed here tonight?”, she asked while picking up her bag.

Baffled he felt like reprimanding her. He had fully expected her to leave tonight and felt a wave of joy for not having to say goodbye so soon.

“Of course not, Katherine! Besides, I am merely a guest here. As host you shouldn't ask me that.”

She brushed a strand of hair away with her hand. “I know... It felt appropriate to ask. This apartment is closer to the address I need to go tomorrow.” She entered the bathroom to change.

Oswald's mind began to play tricks on him again as he imagined her undressing. Once again he felt a bundle of warmth develop in the core of his being and he considered cooling himself down with a tall glass of ice water. Before he could actually get up to act upon his idea, Katherine entered the main room and presented a white dress she had brought. She posed in front of him, putting her hands on her hips to give him a good view of her. And he liked what he saw, very much so. It was a white hourglass dress, longer than the dark red one, but with shirt sleeves which ended a little after her shoulders. The neckline was a portrait cut showing a little less cleavage. When she turned, his eyes fell on a good portion of her bare back which stopped at the midst of her spine.

“Do you like it?,” she asked, craning her neck towards him.

“Yes-yes.” He nodded and grinned at her. “But I think white suits you more than me,” he said while looking down on his uniform. Katherine laughed lightly at his comparison.

“I prefer you in black anyway, Mr. Penguin.”

Oswald furrowed his brow at her, but couldn't find himself to be truly angry with her at the sight of her playful smile.

Nevertheless he retorted warningly, “You know I am not fond of that name.”

Katherine sat down next to him and looked at her hands in mild distraction. “I know… I apologize for mentioning it. But...I also like it and wanted to call you Penguin at least once.”

“Now, you've mentioned it twice already,” he grumbled.   
She wanted to apologize again, but interrupted her as politely as possible. “Why do you like it?” His curiosity was winning over.

“Penguins are adorable. Saying your nickname makes me think of them. But I will never mention it again, if it bothers you.”

Oswald looked at her, the way her dress snuggled up against her waist, belly, and legs. He felt his annoyance change into something different, and he almost considered pushing her off the couch to get some distance between them. Oswald wasn't sure he wanted to relive the sensations of their last evening together, only to have them thwarted in the last moment. If another call or incident prevented them from sexual closure, he would probably have a seizure from the pent up frustration. Furthermore did he wish to clarify what Katherine's intentions were on this subject. She must know what an effect she had on him, otherwise she wouldn't be obviously flirting with him.

“I might consider letting you use it sparingly, as a little experiment to see if it grows on me,” he offered. Then after a little hesitation he added, “But I want you to answer me a question in return.”

Her face lit up. “Deal! What do you want to know?”

Oswald knew what he wanted to ask, but feared he would ruin the moment they were having together.   
He gathered a little courage, forcing himself to look into the deep of her dark eyes. Usually his emotions would force him to action, but with Katherine he wanted to practice more temperance. At least until the point where she would enlighten him about their relationship.

“Katherine,...what are we? To each other?”

She halted for nearly a minute, her countenance showing her contemplation of his question. Slowly she shifted a little closer lifting her hand to Oswald's head to push a few of his strands away. The gesture made him tense up with uneasiness, as his heart fluttered.

“I think we are... conspirators, allies,...friends…,” she said, Oswald's approval visible in his features.   
He desperately wanted her to finish her explanation.

“Friends,” she repeated. “With potential for evolvement of our...fondness for each other.” Her outstretched hand touched his chin, gently tugging it down to make him look at the entirety of her.  
“I want to express how much I care about you…” Her hand slid down his throat, his pulse revealing the excitement he felt. “And adore you...Mr. Penguin,” she finished teasingly.

Oswald only stared at her lips for a second before he pulled Katherine into a heated kiss. The built up tension between them loosening to a miniscule extent. It irked him to acknowledge that the use of his nickname had fueled his desire for her. Her voice giving it a sexy connotation, made his skin prickle with stimulation. The blonde wrapped her hand around his neck, finding her familiar spot to play with the small hairs of his nape. Her ministrations ignited his passions even more. His hands found the curves and arches of her body with less reluctance than last time. Her alluring moan a vocal expression of her delight.

Katherine closed the gap between them by sliding into his lap with one perky shove. Oswald's heart jumped at the sensation, finding her eagerness arousing. This time, he would break her damn phone if Fish had the audacity to prevent their intimacies again. The thought of Fish made him temporarily freeze in his movements which was noticed by his partner.

“What's the matter, Oswald? Am I going too fast?,” she asked concerned.

He felt a short squeeze in his chest at the sound of her sweet tone. Indeed he wasn't sure if his lack of experience might impair their plans of sexual fulfilment. He knew how to make himself cum, but didn't know how to give another the same sense of bliss.

“I am afraid that Fish will once again...ruin our evening,” he replied. After taking a few deep breaths he also added, “I'm...I'm nervous.”

It was perhaps the clearest expression of his inner struggle. He felt that his clumsy approach to keep up with her physical display of affection might look ridiculous to her. Or worse, he would make himself look like an unskilled fool, not able to return the treatment she provided him. Katherine gently stroked his cheek and leaned in to his ear to whisper.

“I turned off my phone when I arrived. So no worrying about that…” She kissed the side of his face and gave him an encouraging smile. “And regarding the other...no need to worry about that as well. You're...quite the natural at this,” she said with a deep blush on her cheeks. Oswald reacted with a slightly embarrassed smile. “You have my permission to do what feels right. Does that help?,” she offered.

Oswald nodded and touched her hand on the side of his face. They exchanged a profound trust with their eyes and leaned towards each other to reconnect. Katherine shifted on top of Oswald's lap to move her hands across his shoulders and neck more freely. Her motions created a teasing friction in his nether regions which caused a surge of pleasure in his groin. He began to grow hard as his hand sneaked up her leg and into the inside of Katherine's dress, seaking the warmth emanating from her. Remembering her supportive words from earlier, he overcame the tightness of the fabric and touched the space between her legs. It elicited a flinch from her and Oswald feared he had done something wrong. He wanted to withdraw his hand, but Katherine stopped him with a firm hold.

“Keep going,” she breathed, momentarily breaking their kiss. “I will return the favor shortly.”

Her next move took Oswald's breath away as she palmed the firmness in his pants. The sensation was almost too overpowering and he gasped as she slowly began to rub him through the barrier between them. His increased libido boosted his resolve and he began to rub her in response, his fingers touching the moist fabric of her panties. Feeling bold he lay his thumb on top her folds and began to stroke along their shape. Katherine twitched, goosebumps spreading beneath Oswald's other hand on her leg. His breathing hitched at the increased pressure she was applying to him. It was time for them to remove the last layers between them.

Fed by his desire, he clumsily picked up the blonde and came to a shaky stand. The squeal of glee escaping her lips made the throbbing pain in his right leg almost bearable as he had to shift the weight to keep the two of them from falling. Luckily the bed was only a few steps away and Oswald unintentionally dropped Katherine unceremoniously onto the mattress. She laughed in surprise and reached up to pull the helpless looking man towards her. He landed on top of her with a mix of shock and joy on his face. They pulled each other in to an embrace and continued their passionate kissing. Then Oswald took the initiative and searched for the zipper of Katherine's dress. His impatience grew with each second he didn't find it with his fingers.

She relieved his irritation when she guided his searching hand to the small metallic oval. With a low whirring sound the dress opened and bared her back even more, making other parts of her skin accessible.

“Let me do the rest,” Katherine proposed as she shifted away from Oswald to push off the sleeves of her attire. He welcomed the break to watch her undress and raised his eyebrows at the sight of her lingerie. This instant he knew she had planned their evening from the start.


	6. Friends With Benefits

Her fingers traced along the cream colored lace underwear she wore while studying her partner's reaction. Katherine guiltily enjoyed to see Oswald squirm under her influence. His eyes were locked on her eyes at first, then jumped to different locations on her body, taking her in. The dress was tossed onto the couch with a swingful aim, to give them more room for their play. She did feel a little silly and embarrassed for her theatrics, but she had too much fun watching Oswald staring at her with fascination. Her body craved his attention, begging for his touch. The last time she spent the night with a man was nearly a decade ago. When Oswald had begun to reciprocate her affection, she had felt elation and a relief that she wouldn't have to hide her emotions much longer. His hands gently caressed her and her heartbeat felt more intense in her chest. They eased back into their kissing, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

She tugged at his white short sleeved shirt which smelled of dish soap. He understood the hint, assisting her with pulling it over his head. Black spiky hair stuck out at odd angles, but was quickly combed through by her hands. He moaned into her mouth as she massaged his scalp, obviously appealing to his needs. But her hands were moving to his torso next, stroking his pale smooth skin. She could feel the pounding in his chest, her excitement increased at the sensation. Oswald traced his hand over a bra covered boob, even pausing his kiss to watch himself squeeze her a little tightly. She shuddered, releasing a low sigh which made him smile with anticipation. Katherine felt lucky for his curiosity, since she didn't have to explain him every step of the way.

The feel of the lace seemed to ignite his need for touching her. His hands glided over the fabric multiple times, rubbing her in the places she liked. Katherine impishly grinned at Oswald while grasping one of his roaming hands. She guided his hand to cup her wet folds which made him tremble in lust. It felt like a good time to discard the rest of his clothes. Katherine rolled him onto his back where he leaned on his elbows to observe her. His face flushed red at the sight of his twitching bulge in his pants while his eyes searched hers for help.

She lightly stroked him and he shut his eyes as he failed to suppress the groan which escaped him. The sound stirred the butterflies in her stomach, causing a light wave of nervousness to wash over her as well. She touched the top of his flat belly and traced her fingers to the hem of his uniform pants. After unbuttoning, she pulled down the garment with a little help from her partner, making sure she wouldn't touch his bad leg too much. His hardened member twitched to attention, straining against the last barrier. Although she was looking forward to what came next, she could see that Oswald was in distress. She had nearly forgotten that his leg was injured and felt shame for not taking it into account.

“Oswald, are you uncomfortable or in pain?,” she asked carefully.

His brow furrowed a little in puzzlement, then he glimpsed at his leg and shook his head.   
“No-no, Katherine,” he said. “I-I am o-only worried.”

“Worried about what?” She gently stroked his chest in an attempt to make him relax.

He evaded her thoughtful gaze, his cheeks tinged with shame. She could see how he struggled with himself, trying to decide if he should reveal his thoughts or not. Finally his mental dam broke.

“I-I don't want to disappoint you! I'm not experienced and I'm… so aroused...that it almost...hurts,” he spoke growing quieter with each word. “I’m not sure if I can...perform.”

Katherine felt touched by the trust he put in her by sharing something this personal. The pressure he put himself under must have caused him a certain degree of discomfort. She hugged and kissed Oswald's shivering form, showing him with her gentle treatment that she was there for him. Her heart soared as he held her tight and kissed her in return. They held each other, brushing each other faces with their lips affectionately. As soon as Katherine could feel the tension leaving Oswald's arms, she spoke reassuring words to offer her support.

“You cannot disappoint me tonight, understood? We'll take it nice and slow… Whatever may happen, I promise you, I will not be upset.”

This consoled him to an extent and he even gave her a weak smile in return. He nodded his approval and began to touch Katherine's breasts to slowly ignite his passion again. She did him the favor and removed her bra, to give him better access. At first she was uncertain if she had intimated him by her action, but quickly looked happy to see her exposed. Relief swelled in her and she felt his bulge tremble once again. Although this time he groaned lighty when she touched it again. Katherine hoped he was ready to be put out of his misery. Her fingers gingerly touched the hem of his boxers and pulled them down, across his legs and away from his feet.

Then she rolled to the side to pull off her panties, but was surprised at Oswald's hand slowing her down. She released her hold and observed how he shifted to touch her and move her underwear down her hips. His gesture aroused her deeply and she was mesmerized by his stroking motions. His face was red up to his ears, but focused on the delicate movements. When her panties landed to the side of them, she could feel her own urgent need to have him inside of her. Oswald lay back, gasped as she grabbed him to slide on top of him, but he immediately grasped her hand to stop her. Her frustration nearly made her huff in impatience, but she forced herself to be calm.

“Katherine! We-we're not using protection!,” he exclaimed. His shocked expression made her almost laugh, but she understood his exasperation and enlightened him.

“Oswald, I'm on the pill,” she explained. For an instant he frowned suspiciously. “I have been since I was sixteen.” Now his features changed to confusion. She saw that she would have to elaborate. “It is common practice to give girls birth control pills to relieve their discomfort during…thetimeofthemonth,” she said quickly. “Or when they experience skin problems.”

She was beginning to think that she had overshared. His widened eyes stared into hers, lost in the awkwardness of the moment. Like a doctor using the distraction of their patient to give them the needle, she quickly slid onto his still hard member with fluid ease. Katherine moaned blissfully, the length of him filling her with euphoria, whereas Oswald grabbed her legs, shut his eyes, and groaned deeply.

“Oooohh!,” he moaned. “Ka-Katherine!,” he pleaded senselessly.

She slowly rocked back and forth to create the sweet friction they were both longing for. His hands almost painfully dug into her legs, but she didn't mind as long as it helped Oswald deal with the sensations flooding over him. Katherine studied his sweat covered brow, trying to sense the pace they would both enjoy the most. Eagerly Oswald released his tightened grip to place his hands on either side of her hips to influence the speed of her rocking motion. She saw his body already tense up, tautening like a spring, preparing for delicious release.

“I-I’m s-sorry!!!,” he stuttered throatily as his core shuddered.

Katherine guessed he would cum any moment, anticipating his climax with fervor. She got a few more pushes in while touching herself, experiencing a part of the ecstasy he must feel. Oswald breathed out in a forceful blow as his orgasm hit him. Her inner confines felt the twitching of his shaft, which made her sigh in joy when she rubbed herself a little more. She didn't cum, but cherished their shared experience regardless of the lack of her own climax. Her hand landed on Oswald's chest whose heart was threatening to jump out of his rib cage. His features softened, smoothing the shallow lines he had during his exertion, and a smile formed on his lips. Katherine studied him, his lax body spreading on top of the sheets. It was likely he would fall asleep soon, the efforts of the day catching up with him. Her disappointment was minimal considering how long he had lasted during their foreplay and the end of their first sensual adventure together.

She slid off him to clean herself up in the tiny bathroom. After a few wobbly steps she entered and stepped into the shower. Her mind was colorful with the possibilities she would explore with Oswald as soon as he would get more practice. His potential to become a great lover was evident. Moments later she exited the bathroom, and went to her bag to draw a soft nightgown from it. She put it on and turned off the light next to the couch, only to sneak back into bed to throw a loose edge of the cover over the two of them. Katherine snuggled up to Oswald with a content sigh, his warmth welcoming to her cold legs. Not long after did her eyes fall closed as well, shrouding her in darkness, letting her drift off to sleep.

.

Katherine awoke when the man next to her stirred, rolling on his side and placing a hand on her belly. Oswald had opened his eyes and observed how the satin fabric of her black negligee pooled around his fingers. The blonde smiled at him, which elicited a grin from the happy looking man.

“Black looks good on you as well…,” he said, stroking Katherine's belly. “I wonder what other treasures are hidden in your wardrobe.”

She giggled in response and added, “You will find out in near time.”

His hand glided over her hip, giving her a gentle squeeze which made her shift closer to him. She witnessed how his cheeks were turning red, the longer he studied her luscious form. Her fingers traced across his bare chest, creating goosebumps on his skin, and settled on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a much needed kiss. She enjoyed his eager response, practising his new craft, while pulling her torso closer to touch more surface. He deepened the kiss on his own, dipping into her mouth to explore its sweet confines. Katherine sighed gleefully as one of his hands slipped under her gown, lightly pinching her bottom. Oswald was indeed a quick learner and curious enough to try some exploring on his own. His breath hitched slightly as his fingers brushed across her naked mound, giving Katherine a pleasing tingle.

“Are you looking for something?,” she asked cheekily.

“Perhaps for my restraint...it appears to be lost,” he retorted, grinning widely.

He looked down at the blonde's barely covered lady parts, his hand slowly lifting her nightgown. His features displayed a mix of uncertainty and curiosity, and Katherine decided to offer her help. She took his fingers to the guide them over the spaces she loved to touch, and briefly explained what he could do to make her very excited. It was intriguing to watch his face, trying to discern if his movements were right, and giving bliss to his lover. After a few tries, it became easier, her folds lubricating her entrance. Katherine squirmed under his hand, moaning for him to either apply more pressure, or change his pace, clearly away from her climax, but on a winding passage to her goal. It sure was a bumpy road, with one or two dead ends, but the driver eventually found his way. Her face contorted in satisfaction, at the brink of her high, holding on to Oswald and begging him not to stop. Luckily his deftly fingers learned her tune to play and finished her grand piece. Katherine moaned and bucked into his hand as she came. Opening her eyes as she rode on the delight of her orgasm.

Oswald regarded her hungrily, even licked his fingers, where her juices had covered them, and his lustful eyes pleaded for Katherine to let him in on the fun. She glanced at him sweetly, pulled up the fabric to give him better access and gave him an inviting 'come hither' expression. He nearly pounced on her when he propped himself up to shift on top of her. Taking his tight length into his hand, he inserted himself and filled Katherine with one satisfying push. Both expressed their moan in different ways, and Oswald began to pull and push in a slow rhythm. He shuddered with every cycle, shifting his weight on his left leg, and increasing the speed a little.

“You...feel...sooo good!,” he brought out in labored breaths, igniting Katherine's passion in the moment.

Reaching down, she cupped his bouncing balls, and gave them a firm squeeze. Oswald groaned, stared into Katherine's eyes, and crushed his lips onto hers. He tugged at her lip, sucked at them, and roamed her mouth with his. Her hands dug into his back as his pace quickened, holding on to him as he pumped into her with heavy grunts. Beads of sweat formed on his brow while his core tightened. Katherine was experiencing her own thrill, when his throbbing member bore into her. After a few pushes, Oswald's body convulsed, filling Katherine with his seed. He gasped as ecstasy flooded him, giving him immense gratification, after his laborious love making. Gently he lowered himself on Katherine, to stay inside her, but moved his legs and arms to lessen the weight. Katherine caressed his head, lightly massaging him, at his sensitive spots. He hummed happily and relaxed into her embrace.

“We...should have done this sooner…,” he mumbled under his breath. Katherine snickered, which made Oswald's member twitch inside her.

“I was thinking about your impressing handiwork. You've made me cum on your first attempt…”

Cleverly he replied, “I'm a pianist, remember? Your set of keys is just different.”

Katherine laughed at his analogy. “I won't forget. Rather I will remind you to play from time to time.”

Oswald gave her an approving smile, sighed contently, and decided to change the subject.

“When do you have to leave?”

“In the early evening. I assume I have plenty of time left.”

Oswald craned his neck to check the time of the wall clock.

“Enough for both of us.”

The two lay in each other's arms a while longer enjoying each other's closeness until their schedules of the day would break them apart. Oswald let Katherine get up to shower, whereas he waited in bed for his turn in the bathroom. When she emerged clean and refreshed, she was already dressed in loose fitting clothes, and strode to the kitchenette to open the refrigerator. She took out a few ingredients, placed them on the counter, and retrieved other utensils she would need to make them lunch. When Oswald joined her side, he was wearing the suit she had bought for him. It fit him very well, taking her time to observe him hobble through the apartment. Quizzically she watched him set the coffee table, and prepare tea for them.

“Are you not going to the restaurant today?,” she asked.

He grinned at her mischievously. “Oh, I will later. But I had an excellent idea in the shower, and now I need to take care of something else first.” He selected a black tea for them.

“Something I can help you with?,” Katherine asked while stirring the contents of the frying pan. She tasted a bit and added some spices after.

“Indeed, but your part comes later. I will make it a little surprise for you.”

The blonde smirked at his words and finished the preparation of their meal. Oswald was studying his newspapers again when she signaled him to sit down to have something to eat. She wanted to question him further about his agenda, but decided not to press the subject. If he felt like sharing, she assumed he would do so. They sat together on the small couch and ate the quick stir fry meal, she had prepared.

Sipping his black tea Oswald asked, “When will you return?”

Katherine considered the time she would meet Fish and the estimated duration of the meeting.

“I assume later than midnight.”  
  
His face looked a little disappointed, but he cheered up a second after.  
“Then I shall stay up to welcome you back,” he offered.

“Thank you, Oswald. That's sweet.” She took a hand of his and rubbed little circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. “I'll tell you all about the meeting when I get back.”

He nodded, and continued eating his portion. Katherine followed his example and they soon spent the rest of their time together, discussing what Liza's role in Fish plans were. It was fun to debate possible schemes with Oswald, since his imagination always offered another approach she hadn't thought of. When it got a little later, he bid his goodbye to leave for his errand. But he did so by giving Katherine a kiss on the hand. Her inner romantic squealed in delight at his polite and endearing gesture. A few hours later, after tidying up the little apartment, she changed into the white dress, and spent some time in front of the mirror to make herself presentable. She preferred to use as little makeup as possible, but guessed that Fish would complain about her lack of glamour if she didn't apply enough. When she examined herself in the mirror and deemed it ready for her boss’ scrutiny, she put on her heavy coat, with her belongings inside, and left the safehouse.

.

“Finally you look like your age! How many years did you lose? Twelve?,” Butch joked with an amused tone.

Katherine who stood with Butch in an pre-war furnished lobby, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.  
They had left their wardrobe with the housekeeper of apparently one of “Nikolai the Russian's” properties.

“Butch…,” Katherine sighed. “You're making it sound like I am wearing DVT stockings all the time. If you don't like my taste, then spare me the jokes. You're almost on a dad-joke level of bad.”

The burly henchman hissed in mock hurt.  
“I see your fancy dress comes with a spine... Alrighty, I'll give ya a break. But only tonight!” He winked like an older brother who enjoyed teasing their siblings.

Not long after their banter an old oaken door opened with a low squeaking sound. One of Nikolai's house servants appeared and walked right up to them. The attire looked like a housemaid uniform from a cheap Hollywood production. The host's money hadn't been spent on his staff by the look of it. Katherine and Butch studied the young woman expectantly.

“The masters are ready for you now,” she said with a Russian accent. Next she turned around and waited for the two cohorts of Fish to follow her.

“Remember to smile, Blondie! We want to leave a good impression on Fish's allies. She needs their support.”

Katherine responded with a low nod, but quickly put on a light smile to accommodate Butch's wish. They stepped forward to follow the servant and were led into a spacious room.

 


	7. Surprise Visits

Oswald was shoved to the apartment door of Barbara Kean by her fiance Detective Jim Gordon after their short reunion with each other. His counterpart was not amused that Oswald had tricked his way up to Miss Kean's penthouse suite, to have a word with him.  
The shorter man had felt confident enough to introduce himself, under a false name, to Gordon's fiance. He was certain that the serious cop wouldn't make a scene in front of his bride to be.

“I told you never to come back here!,” Gordon said in a low gruff voice.

“I know! I know! I apologize, but I wanted to speak to you.”

The taller man shook his head, furrowing his brow in irritation. He held Oswald at his shoulder, pinching the younger man with his tough grip.

“If Falcone finds out you’re alive, he'll kill us both!” Gordon's other hand brushed through his hair in a frenzied gesture, already imagining what the crime lord of Gotham would do to them.

“Nobody looks for a dead man,” Oswald retorted, searching the detective's eyes.

“I told you there's a war coming, Jim. There will be so many deaths. So many.”

“This war... what are you talking about? Why will there be a war?,” Gordon asked in frustration. His eyes pierced Oswald's blue one's, accessing if the words held truth.

“A war for power, influence, and money, of course. You want to save Gotham? I can help you.”

“I don't want your help!,” Gordon defiantly said.

“No, but you need it. I can be your secret agent. I won't lie to you, Jim. Never!,” Oswald exclaimed.

“Why should I trust you?.” Doubt evident on the cop's face.

“You saved my life, and I am in your debt. Trust me!” Oswald perceived that more persuading was necessary to gain Gordon's trust.

“That vile creature Fish Mooney, Don Falcone, the police... not even your own partner trusts you! You can't count on their help. But mine!”

The detective released Oswald, his words having an effect on him. The shorter man took it as a sign of triumph and almost bowed in front of the temperamental man.

“Jim, I won't let you down!” Oswald watched him give a curt nod and close the door of the apartment. The resigned expression on Gordon's face was an unusual sight. Oswald preferred the policeman to be his strong and feisty self, but was content that he had reached his ears. Not only did he truly feel inclined to help the man who had spared his life, he also presumed he could use Gordon's aid in return in the future. The man had drawn his attention to say the least. It could be useful to have the trust of a man who still had morals. Turning with half a wobble of his leg, he waddled down the marble hallway of the building towards the elevator, and planned his next step of action.

.

A few hours later Oswald was washing a set of especially grimy dishes. On the outside he looked content to be busy, but on the inside he was counting the seconds when he could stop pretending to be Pablo for the day. His fake identity got friendly with the rest of the staff quite quickly, even though his 'Italian’ mother had failed to teach him the language of the homeland. So they decided to teach him a few words, while Oswald played along with it. He had almost began to imagine the plot of Les Miserable to stall for time, when he heard a name pop up that caught his interest. Putting down the hoze for the dishes, he sneaked a glance through the round window of the door leading to the dining area. He saw a tall man of Italian descent had walked in, who was half embracing Maroni in greeting. His name was Frankie, a high ranked officer, judging by his use of Maroni's first name, and close to the boss.

Oswald used the opportunity to pick up his tray with napkins, and clean dishes which had to be brought to the bar. With bumpy slow steps he exited the kitchen area and walked along the room to pick something up that had been discarded. He grinned contently when he heard Maroni's booming voice across the hall. Eavesdropping had never been easier. The two men took a seat at one of the many empty tables which were prepared before the guests would arrive. Oswald heard them catching up, not anything relevant that could be useful for his scheming. But when he sneaked closer to the bar to place the napkins into a smaller holder, Maroni spoke up about a delivery that would be arriving on the next weekday. And luckily Frankie confirmed that it was cash his boss was talking about. His excitement for the money earned him a friendly slap on the shoulder from the broad crime boss. Oswald had to hide his widening grin from view. His mind was reeling from all the possibilities this new information had to offer. Furthermore when he had confirmed that Frankie was indeed Frankie Carbone, he would devise a plan which would kill two birds with one stone. He imagined how Katherine would appreciate him serving his head on a silver platter.

Oswald hobbled back with his tray in hand into the kitchen, returning to his station with a smile on his face. While he continued working, he waited for an older employee to ask them who the man sitting with Maroni was. A middle aged woman scrutinized him suspiciously wondering why he would ask such a question. But after Oswald's explanation that he didn't want to offend an associate of the boss by not knowing how to address them, she was persuaded and gave him the surname he needed to hear; Carbone. Oswald politely thanked her and used the rest of his shift to flesh out the details of the first strike against Maroni's operation.

.

His tired limbs carried him through the door of the little apartment with a light groan. Next time he would think twice to volunteer to do overtime. But it seemed reasonable to one, show his commitment to his job, and two, keep himself busy until Katherine would get back from her meeting with Fish. After a quick look he confirmed that he was alone. He didn't expect Katherine to arrive this late when they spoke last time. There would be much to discuss when she returned. In the meantime, he scuffled to the kitchen to see what the refrigerator or cupboards had to offer. He opted to reheating the leftovers from lunch and sandwiches with the groceries Katherine had bought. Tiredly he prepared the food and was startled by the sound of a turning lock from the door. Instant euphoria flooded him and he turned around to observe his partner enter the vicinity.

Katherine had a fatigued appearance as well, acknowledging him with a subtle nod when she shut the door behind her. Lazily she slipped out of her shoes to push them close to the door and hung up her heavy coat. Oswald saw her white dress again, and felt a light blush creep over his cheeks. She neared him, curiously observing his work in the kitchen. Her hungry eyes made him grin a little and he passed a plate with food to her. Katherine expressed her gratitude and took a seat on the couch to wait for Oswald to join her. He did a little time later, and both began to eat, not even sharing any words beforehand. After they had sufficiently satisfied their appetites, they placed their tables on the coffee table.

“I have intriguing news to share,” Oswald began. “Today I have encountered 'Frankie Carbone’ for the first time.”

As expected Katherine's eyes grew wide. Her pleasant expression from earlier wiped away in an instant.

“I have already devised a plan to deliver him to your and your father's justice. Are you interested?,” he teased waiting for the spark of retribution in her eyes.

He saw it in her serious glance, while she nodded.

“If I lured him to a safe location would you and your family be ready to deal with him on your own?”

“Of course,” Katherine confirmed confidently.

Oswald smiled, his affection for the blonde coming to the surface with her bold claim. Now, he only needed to satisfy his own curiosity.

“Katherine…, what did Carbone exactly do to your family?,” he asked cautiously. He saw her reluctance to share, but decided not to let her off this easy.  
“It would help me understand you better.” He cozied up to her.

“My mother and Carbone worked together nearly a decade ago.” Her voice changing to a mechanical tone. “Very much like we did under Fish's employ. He promised her a big share of money if she did the paperwork for it. It sounded like a good deal at that time. They knew each other and she trusted him…”  
Her fists caught in the fabric of her dress, her anger apparent. “He tricked her!,” she exclaimed.  
“Told on her! Just that he could gain Maroni's favor. Maroni ordered my mother to be punished in light of her thievery. Carbone took it upon himself to fulfil the wish of his boss. After beating her, he…” Oswald stared at her, anticipating her next words. “Chopped off her right arm.”

His stood agape in shock, imagining how someone would do that to his mother. Oswald's brow furrowed, wishing to deal with the heinous man himself.

“Luckily someone had found my mother dumped on the streets and called an ambulance in time. But Carbone must have feared that my mother would talk if she survived and sent an assassin to her address. But Carbone's man didn't expect only my father to be there…” A tear rolled down Katherine's cheek. “My father killed him in defense... I arrived home late that night and found him with the body. It was also the moment were I became aware of the criminal double life my parents lead.”

“Does Maroni know where your parents live?,” Oswald asked with worry. He pried one of Katherine's hands away to hold it. Her strong grip reflecting the tension she must have felt.

“No. Only Carbone knows. After the whole story, my mother kept a low profile to hide from him and Maroni's organization.”

Oswald wiped away the tear she had shed. Slowly bringing back Katherine from her memories. Knowing the full context of Maroni's close henchman, he would enjoy delivering him to his partner even more. He hoped that she knew what she wanted to do to him.

“Thank you for sharing this, Katherine.” He squeezed her hand. “I promise to deliver you Carbone defenseless and ready for your mercy.”

“When?,” she asked with a sense of urgency in her voice.

“In a week's time. We will discuss the details when I have put everything in motion.”

Katherine regarded their joined hands for a while. She caressed them with her free hand.

“Thank you, Oswald. You are a true friend,” she stated.

Warmth spread in Oswald's chest, the feeling of connection to his partner getting stronger. Katherine appeared to relax a little and leaned into Oswald to be half embraced by him. After her breathing calmed down, she began to tell of her meeting that night. He didn't mind the change of subject, since it improved her mood a little. Katherine explained that the conference between Fish, Nikolai, Jimmy Saviano, and Janacek was intended to introduce all important members of each respective crime family to each other. She met the top lieutenants of Fish's allies and was included in a discussion to get more muscle and firepower without falling under Falcone's scrutiny. They were all on board to take out Falcone very soon.

“Did you know Fish and Nikolai are lovers?,” Oswald interjected impishly. “I have caught them in the act one time, but without Fish's notice.”

“Impressive,” Katherine commented. “I couldn't tell.”

She elaborated on names she heard during the meeting and contacts which would be sought out for their preparations. Oswald was excited about the news. It would bring his own plans closer to fruition. Furthermore did Katherine report about her progress with Liza, she was moving along very quickly. Her speech and manner had improved quickly, giving her a much more traditional aura. Fish kept her under wraps in her private lessons. But Katherine had already a hunch what Liza was taught to do, due to a few slip ups during their 'class’.

“Fish is teaching her about trivia of fifty years ago? Gotham history?,” Oswald asked confused.

“It seems so. But I will have to eavesdrop on them to be sure.”

“Do you know where Liza lives?”

Katherine cocked her head in thought. “I do. But this reminds me of something even stranger, I forgot to mention.” She combed through her hair with her free hand, looking into the distance.

“What is it?”

A little exasperated Katherine replied, “I feel silly for not mentioning this sooner. But it slipped my mind… Fish and I have acquired an apartment for Liza which is in the process of being decorated. The interior looks… old fashioned for a girl her age.”

This piece of information intrigued Oswald. What did Fish intend to achieve with Liza? A great deal of work and money is being invested in her, which implied Fish's objective to use the girl as a tool. Time would tell what kind of plot that vile creature was planning. Hopefully Katherine would receive more intel soon. They didn't stay up much longer after that. Both were longing for sleep and lay in bed soon after, quickly falling asleep without a chance to exchange intimacies.


	8. Tiger Mom

Katherine sat in the small office which once belonged to Oswald when she filled out some paperwork for Fish. She feigned ignorance when it came to advanced bookkeeping, and only took minor tasks to hide from more focused observation from her boss. As far as she knew, Fish and Butch did the most of the bookkeeping themselves. She would do the same thing the first day she would get her hands on her own business. A casino she would take from Falcone one day when Oswald's plans would be executed to completion. Redecorating and refurnishing it was something she liked to fantasize about when the days drew incredibly long. She already began to miss Oswald although it had only been a few days since the last time they saw each other. Their only means of contact was by cellphone, with changed names and use of code, in case either one of their bosses got a phone into their hands.

He promised her the man her family wanted to see dead on a silver platter. The longing for revenge grew stronger by the day, pulsing through her veins whenever she imagined the man's face. Yesterday she had stopped by at home, to check on her parents. They were both happy and upset to see her. Katherine knew they worried over her, ever since the incident with Oswald happened. Her mother had noticed her change of wardrobe, rarely seeing her daughter play the role of a mobster. Anton wanted to know what she and Oswald were planning, but she kept them deliberately in the dark, following her partner's example. Katherine wanted to let them in on Oswald's delivery of Carbone, but couldn't when she saw how tranquil her father and mother behaved. Apart from being involved in low grade crime, their life had become peaceful, and she hated the thought to ruin this image. Instead she only asked them to keep their heads down, and keep a low profile. Her parents understood the warning and wished her and Oswald all the best.

Her lover had been busy with a raid on the restaurant he was working at, getting the restaurant manager killed by the goons he had hired, and collecting their loot after killing said goons. Katherine was thrilled by the amount of money they got into their hands, already organizing a surprise for Oswald. She had met with the doctor who had patched him up, and secured a contingency plan in case Fish intended to escape from Gotham. The doctor had connections and resources to deliver the night club owner to a hellish location for a large amount of money. But Katherine thought every cent would be worth it.

Speaking of the devil, Fish appeared in the doorframe to study the blonde's bent down form over the desk.

“Katherine, would you like to take a break with me?,” Fish's sultry voice suggested. The blonde felt that it would be unwise to decline her offer.

“Sure, Miss Mooney,” she replied almost mechanical and put down her pen to stand up and join her boss’ side.

The women walked casually to the bar in Fish’s office. Katherine stole a glance at Fish who looked a bit stressed, but focused on a particular goal. She worried what the lady of the house might want from her, thinking if she had made any mistakes in the last few days since the meeting with their allies. When they arrived at the bar, Fish walked behind it and picked two glasses for them. For herself she chose a low thicker glass, and for her underling a taller one.

“You prefer yours with lime, right?,” Fish asked.

Katherine nodded and sat down at the counter where her boss was already preparing a Gin Tonic for her. Fish pushed the finished drink in front of the blonde and quickly completed her White Russian next. After she added the finishing touches she chinked her glass with Katherine's, took a sip, and studied her henchwoman.

“I’m glad to see you put the money I gave you to good use...Butch and I thought we'd have to teach you good taste, but I guess we can be lucky sometimes,” Fish commented on Katherine's choice of attire.

“Thank you, Miss Mooney. I…I did get some inspiration from a magazine or two,” Katherine joked, trying to calm the tense mood.

Fish placed her hand over Katherine's, drawing her attention with her captivating eyes.  
“You also did good with Liza. She's already out in the field, and making Mama proud...You make me proud too, Katherine.”

Katherine couldn't interpret the turn of their conversation and opted for politeness and obedience.  
“Thank you, Miss Mooney. I want to make you proud.”

Fish grinned at her sign of commitment. “Good.”  
She rubbed Katherine's hand gently like a doting mother.  
Katherine's felt her heart rate increase, fearing what Fish might say next. Did Oswald feel the same shortly before he was beaten by the dangerous woman? She took a big sip of her drink, hoping it would calm her nerves.

“I need you, Katherine. For something special,” Fish spoke taking a sip of her drink as well. “Do you know how to seduce someone?”

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. She had expected all kinds of questions, threats, basically anything. Her gut feeling told her she was about to get into trouble. Oswald popped up in her head, their first sexual encounter, the methods she had applied to tease him. Never could she and would she do the same for somebody else.

“No-no, Miss Mooney,” Katherine replied with anxiety in her voice. “Why are you asking me this?!”

“Because I need information from a man!,” Fish called out authoritatively and slapped her hand on the counter which startled her subordinate with a jolt.

“But-but, when I agreed to work for you-you, we had a deal! I never wanted to do anything like this!,” Katherine protested.

“Rules change! We are on the verge of a takeover from Falcone! We all have to make sacrifices!”

“That's not fair! You don't send Butch to get into somebody's pants! Why do I have to?”

Fish shot out a hand to grab Katherine by the back of her neck, pulling her towards her. When their noses almost touched, the older woman pierced her with a hot gaze.

“If the target were into tall, burly men, I'd send Butch there right away!”

She let Katherine go, who gasped in fright, eyeing the woman before her with caution. Her body shivered, barely suppressing a tremble.

“I’d slap you if your looks weren't important!,” Fish hissed as the younger woman stared at her.  
“The man we need to spy on has a weakness for blondes. You can imagine how lucky I felt when Nikolai filled me in with all the details.”

“But, I can't do it, Miss Mooney!,” Katherine cried. “I don't want to sleep with him! Or anybody you tell me to!”

“Hush, now!,” Fish said while holding up a warning finger. “You will do this, Katherine. Because I want you to!” She walked around the bar to stand in front of Katherine, holding both her arms.  
“You don't have to fuck him if you get the information we need! Fool around, do whatever you feel comfortable, but get those juicy details,” she finished.

Fish embraced the trembling woman, comforting her with a few pats on the back. “You will do good, like you always do… I know you can. Do it for Mama, okay?”

The blonde calmed down a little, anxiety still evident in her features, but more determined than a moment ago.  
“Yes-yes...Miss Mooney.” Katherine took a deep breath and asked the question to which she didn't want to know the answer. “Who is it?”

“The head of the Maroni crime family, Salvatore Maroni.”

With her mouth agape, the younger woman stared dumbfounded at her boss. “WHAT?! HIM?!” No amount of good acting could have covered her flabbergasted reaction. Fish nearly recoiled from her outburst.

“So you already know him...How?,” Fish asked dangerously. The next answer would have to be chosen wisely.

“From-from the papers, rumors, everybody knows him!,” Katherine replied exasperated, not even having to lie.   
How would Oswald react if he found out?

“Good, this will shorten the briefing. I want you to become a frequent customer at his restaurant, butter him up, flash your doe eyes at him, whatever you need to do. He's another contender for Gotham's throne, after I dealt with Falcone, I'll have to deal with him too.”

“What do you want me to find out?,” Katherine asked in a timid tone.

“Anything useful! How are his relations to Falcone? Does he plan to expand his territory? Etcetera etcetera… Understood?”

“Yes, Miss Mooney.”

“Finally! Then get there first thing tomorrow after you helped Butch with the arms dealer. We need somebody to do the math.”

“As you wish, Miss Mooney.”

“And one more thing, Katherine.” She pulled the young woman close with a tight grip of her hand. “No. Discussions. Next. Time.”

After a submissive nod, she let her go. Letting Katherine clean up after her as she usually did. With wide strides she left her office, heading to an unknown destination. Katherine didn't mind not knowing at this point. She imagined how Fish would pay for the pain and humiliation she had caused Oswald and herself.


	9. Wingman

Pacing back and forth the narrow apartment, Oswald ruffled his hair trying to figure out a solution for the newest problem which had come up, when he had looked at his phone this morning. Katherine had sent him a message which briefly explained her newest assignment of extracting information from Maroni. The methods she was instructed to use according to Fish, spiked Oswald's temper, damning the devious woman more times than once. His right leg was beginning to bother him, by straining the tendons with his frantic movements. But he didn't care. It only mattered how to survive the day with Katherine fake flirting with his new boss in front of him. The thought of Maroni's filthy hands on his lover turned his insides to lead, disgust and hate evident on his features.

They had phoned a few hours ago, discussing how to pretend towards each other, anxiety rising in both of them for the duration of the call. He wished he could have surprised her with his recent promotion to restaurant manager in a more enjoyable way, but he had to offer as much transparency about his position at Maroni's as possible. Otherwise his partner wouldn't know what awaited her. Katherine had promised she would kill the bastard before having him sexually molest her. Which was a minor relief considering the circumstances they were in. He feared what Maroni might try to do with her, knowing how strong he could be with his body mass to his advantage. What could a small woman like Katherine do against him if he had his way with her? The image burned inside his skull, causing an urge to stab the Italian mobster the minute he came through the door. Oswald prayed he would be able to keep his cool around Maroni, when Katherine would become involved.

He halted in his tracks, and headed one last time into the bathroom to check his hair. It wouldn't help his or Katherine's cause if he dawdled around much longer. After fixing his appearance to his satisfaction, he left the apartment hurriedly in a foul mood. The weather reflected his emotional state, being overcast and growing darker by the minute. Luckily he hailed a cab in time before the sky parted and rain came pattering down. Inside, he made himself comfortable, stretching out his bad leg and rubbing it at the sore spots. Taking deep breaths, he forced himself to cast away his murderous intentions, focusing on the job he needed to do instead. His plans would need some adjustments, after Katherine would have to report to Fish that she had seen him alive and breathing, working as Maroni's new restaurant manager. It was all within their preparations of course that Fish would find out about him. He had only wished to postpone that moment further ahead in time.

Nevertheless his show would go on, already coming up with arguments to explain his usefulness to the Italian crime boss. Surely, Gordon would back up his part of the story, if Maroni wished to interrogate the detective after he would spill the beans about the faking of his death. The rain began to lessen, as Oswald's raging emotions did, with calmness slowly spreading inside him. Perhaps there was a chance not to outright kill his boss on sight.  
The area became familiar, with the street corner he always chose to exit a cab. The driver halted as instructed and let the slim man go, after he had paid his fare. Oswald wobbled into the restaurant with as much speed as he could muster, only barely getting hit by a few rain drops. He straightened his jacket as he walked by an empty hallway that led to the foyer, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

A familiar employee nodded in greeting as he walked past the podium where guests would request a table. The planned heist had not only raised his rank, but also garnered him a healthy amount of respect from his peers as well. Except from those who belonged to Frankie Carbone. The man had expressed his distaste for him at a recent occasion when he believed Oswald wasn't listening. The insult hadn't hurt though, because it had made him think of the sweet revenge Katherine would exact on him. He had asked his pretty partner what she wished to do to Carbone, as soon as he was in her custody. But she insisted on keeping it a secret, planning a great reveal the moment it would come to pass. Oswald imagined something colorful, which would fit to the requests for the location and other supplies she had made.

His train of thought stopped when he already saw various staff members waiting for him, at a table near the bar. He approached them, and began his introduction as new restaurant manager right away, his promotion only been passed yesterday. The group of men and women regarded him with a mix of curiosity and recognition. His brave act from the near past still fresh in their minds. Oswald was thankful for their attentiveness which made his transition into his new position more manageable. Not long after and the staff members scurried into different corners of the building to get started with their work. A low sigh of relief escaped Oswald, as he examined the now empty table. But his moment of peace was interrupted by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Look at dat! Already have 'em runnin’,” said the boisterous voice of Maroni behind him. “Not bad fo’ ya first day.”

Slightly startled Oswald responded, “Thank you, Don Maroni. I take my new position seriously.”

The broad man laughed and slapped him heavily on the shoulder once more, almost bringing the slim man to his knees.

“Ha, ha! Yo’ should!” Then he took a few steps back already turning into the direction of his private rooms. “Ask Joe if ya need anythin’. I'll be around.”

The crime boss left Oswald's presence with a rolling gait, filled with the confidence which came of owning the place they were in. Out of sight, Oswald focused on his new tasks of restaurant manager, keeping himself busy until Katherine would approximately arrive. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into Maroni too soon.

.

A little later than noon, Oswald was recommending a good wine for the lunch menu to a small group of men in suits who decided to eat at Bamonte's for their break. They were a friendly sort of people, not questioning Oswald's experience with wines, and accepting his recommendation in the end. The way the restaurant manager spoke about the expensive liquids did suggest his expertise with them. He returned to the bar, and instructed a waitress to serve the group the wine he had pulled out of the wine cabinet. With a quick confirming nod, she took the bottle and prepared a tray with glasses.

Oswald observed the entirety of the dining room, making sure all guests were taken care of. It wasn't increasingly crowded, leaving a table or two empty between dining men and women. He inwardly cursed. There would be no logical reason to send Katherine away, if she wanted to have a table in her disguise as patron. She had intended to arrive around noon, to pay Maroni's business a visit. Any moment now, his partner would walk into the building and request a table. His boss still hadn't made an appearance yet, instilling a hope that he might not come out of his office at all. A thought that calmed his disquieted nerves.

A lighter voice coming from the foyer reached his ears, proposing the usher was speaking to a woman who had entered the building. Oswald gulped as his worry proved to be true, Katherine soon entered the dining room as she had promised. She was seated at a nice table for two, near the window which faced a few potted plants standing on the outside. The usher had taken the liberty to take her heavy coat from her, to hang it up, leaving her alone at the table.

Oswald became agitated when he looked at her pristine appearance. She wore the dark blue dress with long sleeves she had worn on the day he visited her in the old bookshop. Her hair was loose, falling into light waves over her shoulders. If the rumors about Maroni's taste in women were true, then Katherine would be the perfect trap for him. Her words of apology entered his thoughts, when he remembered their conversation on the phone. Of course it wasn't her fault that Fish forced her to lure Maroni with her looks. But she pleaded that he become not angry with her for what might happen during her assignment. Repeatedly she expressed that it would all be part of an act. Oswald knew she was being truthful, but dreaded the upcoming days nonetheless. He watched her bite her lip in contemplation, making him painfully aware that he hadn't kissed those lips in a while. A mistake he would rectify when they were in the private confines of the small safehouse.

The first minutes passed quite uneventfully, when the other waiter attended her, to inform her about the lunch menu. It was obvious that she was excited, taking too long to decide what to drink, or playing with a strand of her hair. Patiently the waiter listened to her final decision and went on his way to retrieve her desired drink. Oswald followed the young man coming towards him, asking him for the Chardonnay they had opened some time earlier. Mechanically, he prepared a glass and put in on the tray. The waiter quickly retrieved it and returned to the young woman's side.

Oswald decided to distract himself, and flipped through a ledger with table reservations for tonight. With a little disgruntlement, he noticed that the former restaurant manager had a terrible system of organizing the names, times, and tables. It would require some effort to decipher the scrawly writing and establish his own method to keep the notes tidy. A few minutes in, the waitress from earlier asked for his assistance, a patron asking about the ingredients of a certain dish. Due to his preparation in the morning he was able to respond to the question and send the young woman on the way. The ledger caught his attention anew, keeping him busy for a while. By the time he looked up, Katherine was eating a salad from the list of starters which the lunch menu offered.

It surprised him when she looked up as well and caught his gaze. She smiled at him shortly, passing a portion of silent encouragement through her eyes. When she turned towards her plate to continue consuming its contents, Oswald hoped that she would finish her meal without the chance of meeting Maroni. But his luck was hard pressed, when he heard the creaking of the wooden floorboards, announcing the crime boss with heavy steps. Cursing inwardly again, Oswald knew this situation was bound to happen, he only wished he wouldn't have to be there to see it.

“Well, Pablo. How's everythin’?,” asked Maroni, when he stepped up to the slim man. “Guests happy?”

Oswald nodded as he faced the taller man. “Yes, Don Maroni, all appear to be satisfied. I have taken it upon myself to see to them personally.”

The Italian mobster checked the authenticity of his underling's words and swept the room with a scrutinizing glance. The younger man next to him wished that he wouldn't notice the blonde, but was disappointed in the end.

“Hmm, when did dat pretty face com’in?” Maroni's eyes fixed on Katherine who decided to sip her wine this moment. Oswald cringed at the choice of his boss’ words, forcing himself to remain calm.

“She entered the restaurant about twenty minutes ago.”

“She new, too. Would've remember someone like her.” He faced Oswald again who regarded him carefully. “You talked to her?”

“No, I haven't. Marcio is waiting her table.”

Maroni clicked his tongue in discontent. “Nah, Pablo. You didn't know, so I tell you. Listin’, when we get a new customer, we welcome 'em personally. Make 'em feel home. Got it? You watch me.”

Oswald wanted to shout in frustration as his watchful eyes followed the heavy man approach Katherine. She noticed the nearing form of Maroni and straightened her posture when the man began to address her. The crime boss was flattering, polite, and hospitable, all the qualities a restaurant owner should embody. The blonde was intimidated by his boisterous presence at first, but eased into her role as new patron. Through practised lip reading, Oswald could gather that they had begun a casual round of small talk. Maroni's smooth and confident way of talking was textbook standard for warming up to the ladies. It was almost impressive to observe him, making it clear how much the big man enjoyed being a host. A well placed funny remark made Katherine even smile, a sight he usually enjoyed, but detested when it wasn't meant for him. Their exchange was interrupted by Marcio who brought a bowl of pasta to the young woman's table. Not wanting to intrude any longer, Maroni retreated, with a smug grin on his face.

“Dat's how you do it,” the crime boss finished. “You want 'em to come back.”

“Understood. Thank you for the demonstration,” Oswald replied, with a sour taste in his mouth.

The big man leaned to him and added, “Her drinks are on da house.” He winked. “Maybe she'll be back tomorrow.”

“Very kind of you, Sir. She’ll surely appreciate it.”

His boss nodded in agreement, wandering off to another table to greet returning guests. Oswald was glad to be rid of him for a short time. It would allow for his temper to cool down. He noticed how Katherine looked at him, giving him to understand that he should come over. She must have waited for the other waiters to become busy, to draw less attention to herself when she decided to beckon him instead. Oswald put on a mask of neutral politeness and waddled over to the waiting woman.

“Hello, Miss. What can I do for you?,” he asked professionally.

Katherine caught him with her brown eyes, expressing her affection for him. It was a glance only he had received on private occasions, meant not for others who didn't share the bond they had. He felt a little better, when she did change back to her act.

“Excuse me, Sir. Could you please pretend to answer my questions about your boss, while I pretend to be interested in him?,” asked Katherine sweetly in a low voice. For good measure she looked at the big man in the back who spoke to the waitress. Luckily she didn't have to wait long until Maroni met her gaze briefly.

Oswald grinned at her in response, finding her playfulness welcoming after Maroni's flirting display.  
“Sure, Miss. Would you like me to do anything else?”

“Well, you could tell me when you'll be off from work.” She pointed exaggeratedly at her food, giving it an approving smile, attempting to make the crime boss notice.

“I'm afraid, I will have a long night ahead of me. But,” he lowered his voice even more before continuing. “I would appreciate it if you’d stay up for me.”

“I will.” She then took her cutlery back into her hands. “Thank you for the conversation. That would be all.”

“Understood,” Oswald said as he returned to the bar to study the ledger. As by agreement, he booked a table for her for lunch the next day, playing there little game as long as Fish needed Katherine to participate. And as expected, Maroni appeared next to him, studying his hand writing as he put down a fake name for Katherine's reservation.

“Amelia...Port, hmm?,” Maroni murmured. “She wanted a reservation fo’ tomorrow? Right away?”

“She was very satisfied with the menu. Also she might have mentioned how hospitable your personality is,” added Oswald nonchalantly.

“She mention where she from?”

“No she hasn't. But, perhaps you could invite her to a conversation tomorrow.”

“Good thinkin’, Pablo. We need to take care of our customers.”

With these words Maroni parted from him, leaving him alone once more. Both men watched the blonde pay for her meal a while after, exiting the restaurant with a light wave towards the taller man. Oswald looked forward to tonight, reclaiming the bond only they shared, and finding pleasure in Katherine's company.


	10. Purchased Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving me kudos:) I hope you enjoy the story so far!

“HE'S FUCKING ALIVE?!,” yelled Fish at her, clawing the table's surface with her long manicured nails.

Her eyes were widened in anger, considering to punish the messenger for the bad news. The blonde had reiterated the events of lunch time, and had explained how a perfectly healthy Oswald Cobblepot was now working for Salvatore Maroni. Katherine felt like a deer caught in headlights, when Butch, sensing his boss’ intentions, threw up his hands in defense.

“BOSS! I know this sucks! But this proves that Gordon tricked us and Falcone! We can get him this time!”

Fish balled her fists and took a few deep breaths. When her demeanor calmed, she pointed a finger at Katherine.

“YOU!” The blonde shrunk back from the bellowing sound. “What exactly did he say to you after he spotted you? Do you think he knows why you were there?”

“He-he pretended not to know me! Maroni was even in the same room, so he could have blown my cover! But he just asked me if I liked my meal, and… and he recommended the perfect wine for it. It was eerie…,” Katherine lied convincingly.

“Why didn't he tell on you?,” asked Butch scratching his chin in thought.

Fish straightened and looked at him with a cold glance.  
“Knowing his slimey nature, he'll probably blackmail her.”

Katherine cringed, playing the role of damsel in distress quite well. “What do you expect me to do, Miss Mooney? What if he finds out the reason for me being there?”

“You stay on Maroni,” insisted Fish imploringly. “I will deal with the little snitch. I bet Falcone won't be happy about Gordon's betrayal.”

“Understood, Miss Mooney.”

Luckily Butch asked the question she wanted to ask Fish first. “What’s up next, Fish? We call the old man, ask for permission to kill Penguin and Gordon?”

“Pretty much,” Fish replied with a devious grin. “We’ll see how Penguin will get out of this mess.” She pointed at Butch. “Set up a meeting with Falcone! I want to get this done, NOW.”

“Sure thing, boss!,” her burly henchman responded before scurrying of.

Katherine eyed the feisty woman in front of her, who sat back down into her chair behind her desk. She folded her fingers under her chin and sighed.

“How did it otherwise go?,” Fish asked tiredly.

“I got Maroni to notice me. We spoke to each other, and he was…’mansplaining’.”

The older woman laughed out loud, a sound which made the younger one almost flinch.  
“That's a good sign! Make Maroni like you, and I'll keep the sneaky little bitch away!,” she hissed, her tone turning doleful. “I might have given him another chance if he had come back, begging on his knees… But this feels like another betrayal. Who knows what he told that fat Italian meathead.”

“I will find out, Miss Mooney. Somehow!,” Katherine added solemnly.

“And Katherine...beware of Penguin! We don't know his endgame. He'll try to use you against me!” Fish grabbed her hand in her own, squeezing it almost painfully. “Don't let him! You can't let a man manipulate you, never! You understand?! You call for help!”

“Yes, Miss Mooney. I will,” she replied shyly.

Then the crime boss let her go, sinking back into the cushions of the leather chair. Fish placed her hand on the rotary dial phone, picking up the speaker.

“You can go home for today. Butch and I will visit Falcone. Get some rest and visit Maroni tomorrow. Don't worry about Penguin, his new employer will get an update on his resume,” Fish said crookedly, already dialing a number into the phone.

Katherine bid her boss goodbye, stepping towards the door of the office. She took one last look, waving innocently at the woman, and exited the room. With lighter steps, she retrieved her belongings, walking through the busy halls of the night club. Curious glances followed her, as she opened the double doors of the building. Unusual for her, she hailed a cab, not ready to return to the safehouse yet, but having another destination in mind. Also it was time to inform Oswald about Fish's phone call to Maroni. She took out her flip phone and dialed his number. Listening to the ringing tone hopefully, she sighed when he finally picked up.

“Hello, mother! So nice of you to call,” said Oswald in a happy voice, making Katherine cringe by the use of her phone alias.

“Hello dear, I will make it quick. Your current boss will get an update on your background from your former boss. Please be careful, and take care!,” she briefly elaborated and hung up, after Oswald said goodbye.

Katherine was sure that Maroni would not be pleased by the news Fish had to share, and wished her partner would know how to appease him. Her momentary position didn't permit her to help him just yet, and she opted to deal with a personal matter for the time being.  
With her phone still in her hands, she sent a message consisting of a series of numbers to a contact called 'Doc’ in her list. With a satisfied push of the button the text was on its way, waiting for the correspondent to send her a reply.

‘The days are short  
The sun a spark,  
Hung thin between  
The dark and dark.’

She memorized the text and pocketed the phone. Now, she would only have to wait for the driver to arrive at the shady dive bar where she would pick up the order she had placed. A little nervously, Katherine twiddled her thumbs, slowly doubting if her plan was such a good idea. It was her first time going into the Narrows alone, even though it was at the border of it. The cab neared the address she was giving, the driver already complaining about the potholes in the road. She quieted her with a promise of a nice tip, and urged her on. Shortly after, the cab stopped in front of an old narrow brickstone building, its skewed walls giving off a sinister impression. This seemed to be the place.

Katherine told the driver to wait for her, showing the money she would give her when she returned to the car. After an approving nod, she stepped out and quickly headed into the crooked building, taking the narrow steps into the dimly lit entrance. The door opened with an audible croak, letting her peak into the room with a low ceiling. Everything was made out of dark wood, with a tinge of green, making her steps loud in the emptiness of the bar room. The only figure was an old man, with a white stubble beard, hunched over the counter while polishing a dirty glass, with an even dirtier rag. His disgruntled expression didn't invite the blonde to stay, but he began to speak nevertheless.

“Winter,” he merely stated, filling the room with his deep raspy voice. Katherine felt relief, at the sound of the codeword, affirming the message she received.

“‘The days are short, the sun a spark, hung thin between the dark and dark.’,” she responded accordingly. Nervous about what was coming next.

Without a further word, the old man bent down behind the counter with a grunt, placing one hand on the smooth surface for support. A dull clanking tone was heard when he heaved the metal long suitcase in front of Katherine for examination. He flipped the clasps away and opened the suitcase in her direction, letting her examine the contents. Her scrutinizing gaze swept over it, acknowledging all components which were added to her specific request. She motioned for him to close the lid, and pulled out a thick envelope from her inner coat pocket, to place it on the counter. With a careful shove she pushed the money towards him, watching him take it into his hands to count. His surprisingly nimble fingers flipped through the money professionally, verifying the amount. Next, he placed it into a small slit behind him between the shelves, were it disappeared from sight.

“I've been told to give you a message. ‘The net has been cast.’,” the old man said for his final words in their interaction.

“Thank you,” Katherine retorted, picking up the heavy suitcase in an audible huff. The man didn't move a muscle in an attempt to help her. Instead his blood shot eyes stared into her own, signaling her to get out of this place. She didn't hesitate and walked back to the entrance, not paying the miserable looking bartender another glance. With a decent amount of effort, she dragged her heavy luggage with her, opening the cab door with a rough jerk of one of her hands. When Katherine and her purchase were securely located inside the cab, she sent the driver to a new address, the safehouse.


	11. Feeling Rewarded

When the cab stopped at the address of his current home, he sighed deeply, content that he could put the troublesome events of the day behind him. Although he was lucky that Gordon backed his story when Maroni had the detective hauled from the precinct, to question his side of the cover-up of his murder, he felt unsettled. It was a challenge to pay attention to all moving parts in his grand scheme, taking all characters at the scene into account. For now, Maroni was appeased by his explanation and promise of using his prior knowledge to make him money. Fish was out to kill him, that much was sure, but his guardian Falcone would prevent her from that. Falcone would get his own share of trouble when Oswald had figured out Fish's entire plans. There were still a few factors, which needed further definition, such as Liza's role in this play. After taking care of Maroni's right hand man, which would also please his partner, he would investigate Fish's little pet.

Oswald dragged himself into the building, irritated about the roughed up state he was in. His nose and the side of his brow were still hurting from Maroni's manoeuver of slamming his face on to the table. Thankfully, his nose bleed had stopped way earlier, leaving him only stuffy from the dried up blood. How often would he be manhandled until he would reach his goal? As often as needed, he mused sarcastically. Longing for private walls, to shed himself of his torn dress shirt, and other clothes, he quickened his pace until he stood in front of the door with his key in hand. It opened without resistance, letting him. After shutting the door quietly behind him, he spotted Katherine perched on the couch, getting up to greet him. She was still wearing the blue dress from lunch, as she stood before him to examine him his face.

With a worried expression she asked, “Does it still hurt?”

“Not very much,” he replied as he took off his shoes and pulled off his slightly torn jacket.

The blonde offered to take it from him and he didn't mind handing it over to her. She placed it on the kitchen counter, and immediately after opened a cupboard on top to retrieve a first aid kit. The couple sat down on the couch, to get the medical treatment taken care of.  
Katherine cleaned his small cut on his eyebrow, dabbing it with a disinfectant as finishing touch. She placed a light bandaid on top, gently smoothing it down with a light brush of her fingers at the edges. After confirming that his nose wasn't broken, Oswald got up to clean himself up in the bathroom.

Katherine tidied up the kit, and put it back where it belonged before asking, “Are you hungry?”

Oswald softening up to her calm tone, considered briefly, but negated her question as he dried his face.  
“No, but I wouldn't mind a drink.”

“Looks like you need it,” she added with a soft smile as she gathered up two glasses and a red wine bottle from the kitchen cabinet.

She poured him a glass first and handed it to him, before pouring her own.

“What happened?,” she asked in a worried tone. Waiting for him to finish a big gulp of his glass.

“When you called earlier he was still on the phone with Fish,” he replied in a low sigh. “At least I could prepare myself. Maroni was upset at first, and demanded the full story. I left you out, of course. Then he had Gordon picked up from the police station, to have my statement confirmed through his. Fortunately, he didn't lie and Maroni was content in the end.” Oswald took another deep sip from his glass, slowly easing into the cushions of the couch. “He let us go. I was allowed to go home, as an apology for being manhandled.”

Katherine leaned forward, touching his hand gently.  
“You poor thing,” she murmured. “I worried about what that brute might do to you, but you've foreseen that he would react in the way he had.”

“That might be true. But the pain is still there nevertheless.”

“You’re not hurting too much, I hope?,” she asked sweetly, tracing her hand softly along his cheek next. “My intention was to help you relax after the tiring day you had.”

She kissed him softly, shifting her hands to his nape, where she played with his hairs. Oswald leaned into her touch, craving her attention.

“How about we make ourselves comfortable?,” she offered. Her hands hovered over the buttons of his dress shirt, but he stopped her from opening them.

“Please, you first,” he whispered. “I want to see you as only I can.”

This made Katherine smile, turning her cheeks a shade redder. She turned her back towards him, beckoning him to open her dress for her. Oswald didn't hesitate as his steady hands caught the zipper and pulled it down, baring the back of her black bra to him. The sight was enjoyable, already imagining the view of seeing her completely undressed. He kissed her exposed neck and back, creating shivers down her spine. Katherine pulled the rest of the fabric down, until her half naked form was pressed to an excited Oswald.

“Do you like what only you can have?,” Katherine asked sensually. “I remember you telling me, you like me in black.”

Her words created a pleasant tug in his nether regions, tingling the insides of his warm belly.

“Very much so,” he spoke softly. Stroking the soft material of her black lingerie, causing goosebumps on her skin. He kissed the round tops of her breasts, making the woman beside him moan.

“Oooh, Oswald…It's been too long...,” she purred, squirming under his roaming hands.

Oswald's heartbeat quickened, finding arousal in her alluring words. His hands fondled his favorite parts of her body, squeezing her curves, and making her buck up against him. Not long after she was kneeling in his lap, with her hands on his chest and shoulders, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt to gain access to his skin. He sighed when her cool hands touched his hot chest, moving lower caress his sensitive lower region. His lips were on her cleavage, nipping the exposed neck and the space between her boobs.

“No hickeys, Oswald…,” she advised playfully. “It would make my assignment more difficult tomorrow.”

Defensively he retorted, “You shouldn't have to parade around that fool! He has no claim on you!”

“Oh! And you do?,” she spoke challengingly. Awaiting his response with eager eyes.

Again she posed one of her tricky questions, implying more with her intonation than the actual words suggested. They were not promised to each other, but the thought of another man touching her like he did, ignited his temper. It wasn't love by its very nature, but a strong feeling of possession he felt towards the woman in his arms. She gave him her trust, her body, and her skills, none of which he would be ready to share with anyone else.

“You are mine, Katherine!,” he stated possessively, not caring about the reaction he might cause in her. She had pushed him to this brink, entranced by her affection towards him. “I cannot share this bond with any other.”  
Sealing his words with a deep hungry kiss, claiming her lips with his.

His amorous display was greatly received by the woman on top of him. Grinding against him as she responded to his passions with equal measure. Shortly she separated from him to speak.

“Neither can I, my dear Penguin,” she said impishly, teasing him with the use of his nickname.

Their brief exchange of words was concluded by making out and discarding more of Oswald's clothes. The nickname grew on him, when he heard her use it during their playtime. Her writhing form kindled his lust, feeling a welcoming stiffness between his legs. As soon as it touched Katherine's inner thigh, her hand slinked into the inside of his boxers to stroke his length. A grateful moan escaped his throat, expressing the delight he experienced.

Then Katherine moved to his earlobe, tugging at it lightly with her teeth before whispering, “Would you like me to...make you cum?”

Curious about her openly phrased offer, Oswald merely nodded and watched her take a step away from him to crouch down before him between his legs. The sight of her luring gesture as she touched his inner thighs, caused a deep blush to spread across his cheeks. He understood what she was about to do, but trembled from excitement nonetheless. Her confident demeanor to give and take from him, was strongly arousing. With a grin of her dark lips, she pulled down the fabric which kept his throbbing member hidden. His eyes widened as Katherine gripped his shaft to put him in her mouth. The sensation threatened to overpower him, and he shut his eyes as she began to suck, moving her head up and down. It tickled a little, flooding his senses with bliss and sweet agony when the built up increased. Oswald's mind began to spin when her ministrations brought him to sexual heights he never had imagined. He shuddered, as her tongue flicked out to caress him, nearly making him cum that instant.

“Slower!,” he yelped coyly, meeting his lover's gaze.

She obeyed, decreasing her pace, giving Oswald a moment to catch his breath. With Katherine's help, he found delicious ecstasy, when he came in her mouth. Falling back against the cushions after tensing his body, he felt the disgruntlements of the day fall off of him, forgetting the humiliation and pain he received at the hands of Maroni. He didn't notice how Katherine had briefly disappeared, and reappeared at his side shortly after. Oswald pulled her into a half embrace, still recovering from his high.

“Why are you so nice to me, Katherine?,” he asked, being hit with a streak of disbelief, when the woman next to him smiled at him contently while stroking his sweat covered brow. She appeared a little surprised, making the curve of her lips nearly slip.

“Why do you ask, Oswald? Have I upset you?,” she asked with a counter question.

“No, not at all!,” he dismissed her comment with a flick of a wrist, like batting a fly away. “You've been kind, caring, and... affectionate to me. And I wonder…” He averted his eyes away from hers in thought. “Do you pity me? Or feel guilty about what happened to my leg?”

Her brows went up in worry, the hurt in her expression becoming visible. “No, don't say that, Oswald…” She took his hands in hers, stroking the back of his with her thumbs. “I deeply care for you, Oswald.” Her words caused a small pang in his chest, only hearing the words from his mother before. “You're the first person I've met that inspires me to strive for more in my life, and… actually doesn't think my dreams are merely figments of fantasy.” Katherine looked deeply into his blue shiny orbs. “I adore you, Oswald. I wish to be close to you in mind...and body.”

Her words moved him, refreshing the emotion how wonderful affection from another being can feel like. He took her hand and gave it a kiss, sharing the sentiment she expressed.

“You are important to me too, Katherine. I know we will accomplish great things together.” There was something else he wanted to add, but couldn't put it into words. At least not yet.

His partner beamed at him, pulling him with their clasped hands towards herself to kiss him on the lips. Oswald deepened it, relishing the softness and taste of Katherine's mouth.

.

Oswald suppressed a yawn with the back of his hand, as he polished a set of cutlery which still had to be laid out on the dining room tables. In addition he stretched his neck and squared his jaw lightly to smooth out the stiffness he felt. He had spent a fair amount of time to practice pleasuring Katherine, under her trembling supervision. The pride he felt of successfully administering her blissful orgasm, made him forget the smaller discomforts he experienced. A grin spread on his face, when he remembered how he covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming out his name too loudly.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Penguin? Ya face creeps me out!,” Carbone mockingly remarked. Maroni's right hand man was sitting at a table with a glass of rum in his hand.

“I am thinking about the news I am eager to share with Don Maroni. I imagine he will be quite happy to find out where his stolen money has been taken.”

Carbone snarled in response. “Betcha it's one of your traitor's secrets. He'll ice ya when ya run out of tricks and ideas.” Then his face turned dangerously cheerful. “I'll be there to watch it happen.”

Oswald gulped, holding back his rising temper. Carbone would meet his fate soon enough. He would enjoy his demise when he delivered him to Katherine. The retort he came up with was left unspoken when Maroni emerged from his private quarters to meet them.

“Ta watch what happen, heh Frankie?” Maroni patted the man brotherly on the shoulder. “Aww, ya can tell me later! We're here ta listen ta Penguin, right?” The heavy man let himself drop on a chair next to Carbone.  
“Well, let's hear it, my friend. You said you had news.”

“Don Maroni, I have received a piece of information, you will find most promising. Word about your stolen money has reached me.”

The crime boss laughed out loud, clapping into his hands in joy. “Dat, is good news, indeed! Tell me, where is it!?”

“In a warehouse at upper east side. But, if my informant is correct, the money will be moved tonight, so urgency is at the utmost importance.”

Carbone gave him a dismissive huff, his brow furrowing with doubt.

“Ya heard the boy, Frankie!” This elicited a surprised stare from the henchman. “Get yo boys and take 'em to dat address...and take Penguin with ya.”

“Boss!,” protested Carbone. “Do you believe this guy?!”

Oswald fought down the enormous grin that threatened to split his face apart.

“I do, Frankie. The boy tells me always the truth.” He pointed at both men. “You two get my money tonight! And ya get a fat reward!”

“Most certainly, Don Maroni. We will retrieve what was stolen.”

Carbone, sensing the round of this battle was lost, complied and promised to collect every cent. The boss nodded in approval, wishing them both good luck for tonight and returned to his office. Oswald received a death threat or two after Carbone made sure that Maroni wouldn't hear him. But the younger man was unfazed. From tomorrow on, he wouldn't bother Oswald anymore.


	12. An Eye For An Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gory themes coming ahead!  
> 

Lunchtime had been a little more crowded than usual, due to the fresh fish Maroni had received earlier that day. Katherine had seen the signs when she had approached the restaurant, informing hungry pedestrians what kind of fish they would be serving. Since she had booked a table in advance, it had been no trouble at all to be seated. It had been a very nice table, close to the big windows again, offering her a view of the busy street outside. She had even felt flattered when she found that her table had a small vase with a few pretty flowers on it. It had been difficult to tell if it was Oswald's or Maroni's doing. Nevertheless she had used the gesture as a means to begin a conversation with the restaurant owner, as soon as he had neared her table. It hadn't taken long for him to join her, considering she had lured him with her polite smile and sparkling eyes.

Katherine smirked at the memory from earlier in the day, when she and Maroni actually had shared a pleasant conversation at her table when she had been waiting for her lunch menu to arrive. Putting her prior knowledge of his criminal activities aside, the man was believably decent in nature. How could a man like him order Carbone to punish her mother so gravely that she would keep the scar her entire life? A regular restaurant owner couldn't have, but a crime lord disguised as one, had donw it with ease. She had imagined it would be more difficult to pretend to be nice around him, but he had made it easier for her, by flirting and displaying his charms. Katherine was secretly amused and felt more relaxed about her deception, instead of wishing she could burn him alive with the use of her eyes.

Oswald had surely shared her wish, when she caught him scowling at them as Maroni had been bold enough to touch her fingers when he showed her a wine in the menu he liked to drink. Katherine had played along by asking useless questions to keep the crime boss engaged. At the end of lunch, Maroni had actually asked her to come to dinner in the course of the week at her convenience. She had accepted of course, since it would give her something good to report to Fish, who had been in a sour mood nowadays. Her negotiations with Don Falcone had been unsuccessful. The old man forbid her to exact bloody revenge on Oswald and Gordon and was ordered to play nice instead. Quite soon she would visit Maroni to ask for the former pianist, without Katherine's attendance of course.

The ringing of her phone caught her out of her musings when she saw the name of Oswald's alias appear on the screen. Anxiously she answered the call and waited for her partner to share the information she desperately wanted to hear. The driver of the cab waited patiently for his next instruction while standing in the shadows between a couple of tall old buildings.

“Good evening, my dear. The men and I have apprehended Carbone. It is safe to enter now,” said Oswald in a confident voice. Muffled sounds of thrashing could be heard in the background.

Fear and excitement gripped Katherine's heart as the moment of reckoning was imminent. Oswald's perfect planning had caught the helpless mobster in a deathly trap, with her as the spider to finish the job.

“Is everything prepared as I asked?,” her voice spoke with a low shudder.

“Yes, the men are leaving with the money as we speak. Carbone is… still conscious.”

“Thank you, I will be there shortly.”

Katherine hung up with a shaky breath. After the phone disappeared into the folds of her coat, she put her hands on her forehead and took a few long breaths. Adrenaline was beginning to shoot through her veins, her body already anticipating the stress it would need to endure. It wasn't her first time to kill, but she worried if her choice how to do so would give her cold feet at the last second. Katherine shook her head defiantly, it was too late to cop out now. Carbone would pay his debt he owed her family tonight.

With renewed determination, she told the driver to stop at the building further down the road. He complied and asked if she would need any assistance with the case she had brought. Katherine shook her head, paid, and quickly left the car with her suitcase in tow. Luckily she had bought a trolley attachment to lessen the burden of dragging it around. Alone she stood outside, knocked on the heavy metal doors and waited until they opened with a rusty sound. She entered with her trolley and watched how Oswald pushed the door to the side closing it again.

“Are you ready?,” he asked gently. “He is bound to one of the tables inside.”

“I am. But if you are still willing to partake, I need to warn you.”

“About what?”

“This revenge will be messy… It will soil your suit if you watch. And… I like how that suit looks on you,” she said coyly.

Oswald raised an eyebrow in intrigue, since she still hadn't told him what she had planned for Carbone. She opened an outside compartment of the case and showed him a package of the attire she put on when she had to clean especially gruesome scenes. But the slim man laughed lightly in response and motioned for her to put it away.

“That is sweet of you, but I don't care. And neither should you! You've waited for this opportunity, now go in and enjoy it.”

Katherine nodded with red tinged cheeks, feeling embarrassment for her silly suggestion. Oswald seemed to notice her nervousness and approached her, taking her hands in his. The affectionate gesture calmed her and she took in his deep blue eyes.

“I imagine you are new to this, Katherine. So let me help you ease into it, like you do in my areas of lacking expertise. You can be your polite and methodical self, taking this...procedure step by step. I will be right by your side the whole way.”

A few tears escaped from her relieved face. She squeezed his hands affectionately, grateful for his presence. After wiping the moistness from her eyes, she took a few deep breaths in preparation for what was to come.

“Thank you, Oswald. I feel better now. I want to go inside.”

Her partner nodded and led her through a second heavy door which lead to a larger hall. Inside she could see the remains of the firefight with a dozen bodies lying on the floor. The chaotic state of the room faded from her vision when she saw the tormentor of her mother tied to one of the metallic tables that hadn't fallen to the side. A smaller square shaped table was aligned to his right, adding more surface space. Carbone was gagged, but protested violently with audible muffled sounds when he noticed Katherine and Oswald entering the room.

Daintily she stepped over a few bodies and tugged the case behind her between narrow spaces until she reached the table. His face had definitely changed, only remembering seeing him in her mother's company when he had been younger. His hair was still dark, but already receding at the edges of his head. More lines were visible on his face with bloodshot eyes staring daggers at her. A few obvious bruises, a signature of Oswald's lackeys, brightened her spirits when she remembered how her mother had been treated. Carefully she removed the gag from her victim, listening to the flood of colorful words Carbone had to share. When his cursing abated, he stared at Katherine in confusion.

“Why-why are you here?! Aren't you the-the new broad from the restaurant?!”

“Yes, I am,” she replied calmly. “And I'm here to collect the debt you owe to my family.” Her excitement lessened the longer she looked at his helpless form.

“What the fuck, are ya talking about!?” His head turned towards Oswald who had his hands comfortably folded behind his back. “When Sal finds out what you did, you'll be dead! BOTH OF YOU!,” Carbone screamed.

“He won't,” Oswald said matter-of-factly. “My lovely partner here will see to it that he won't even ask about you.”

“FUCK YOU, PENGUIN!”

Katherine raised a finger warningly at the writhing man, catching his attention with her cold stare.

“Stop insulting my partner,” she curtly said. “I am the reason you are tied to this table. I asked him to do so.”

“WHY?!,” Carbone asked in between labored breaths, his agitation reaching its zenith.

“As I said...you owe a debt to my family. Do you not recognize me?,” she asked plainly.

The apprehended man gave her a hard look, but didn't give a sign of recognition. Carbone cursed again, insulting her and Oswald with brash names. Seeing that all his words didn't have an effect, he quieted down, eyes wide open in a low rising panic. It became worse when Katherine bent down to take out a bone saw from the case, and showed it to him. Oswald stared in intrigue himself, a sense of comprehension entering his features.

“You owe my mother an arm. And I will bring her yours,” Katherine stated.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!,” yelled Carbone in alarm. Straining against the ropes he was tied in.

“I was wondering about your requests. And now, it's a pleasant surprise to see it all unfold!,” Oswald remarked cheerfully. “Would you like me to spread his right arm to the side?”

“That would be most kind of you,” Katherine responded sweetly.

“WAIT! WAIT!,” called out Carbone. “I KNOW now! You're Eli's girl right?! You-you changed!”

Oswald tugged at the ropes and the mobster's struggling arm with surprisingly little effort. His hidden strength a marvel in Katherine's eyes. She observed how he fastened the arm to the extended table to the side, preparing it for his partner to amputate. Dread and despair entered Carbone's face in a grimace, as Oswald and Katherine switched their positions.

“PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!,” cried the tied up man. “I’m sorry! I'm sorry for hurting your mom! I-I'll give you money, anything! Just let me go! I won't even tell Sal!”

“NO.” The tone of finality evident in the young woman's voice. “Your arm will suffice.”

With a driven motion Katherine cut into the men's flesh making him scream in agony. Blood sprayed out of the wound in colorful bursts, when the saw hit the bone with a few strokes. By this point, Carbone was biting his tongue bloody, crying out until his voice was hoarse. Overwhelming pain made the man pass out, but the bloodied woman didn't stop. With each back and forth motion she poured in the hate, anger, and pain she had felt over her mother's tragedy. It fueled her determination to make her victim suffer. Finally she heard the saw hitting the surface of the table, severing the arm completely. It was odd to see that his right hand was still wearing a few gold rings. Disgusted, but satisfied she put the arm to the side. Oswald was observing her in awe, his demeanor more excited than hers, his clothes sprinkled with a few streaks of blood.

“You weren't lying when you said it would be 'messy’,” Oswald commented with a chuckle. “It looks like Carbone is slowly gaining consciousness.”

But only scarcely. His loss of blood greater due to an intended lack of tourniquet on Katherine's side. His half lidded eyes fluttered open, the color of his face draining quickly, when he spoke his last inaudible words. The blonde didn't bother to lean in to listen, she got what she came for, and began to prepare the arm for transport. The custom made case came with a cooling function to keep the arm intact for the next few hours. The seal on the wound she applied would keep it from bloodying it from the inside.

As soon as everything was packed, she turned to Oswald and confirmed that he was ready to clean up and dispose Carbone's body. The two of them worked with efficient speed, having done this a few times in the past. For the first time in a long while, Katherine felt a burden drop from her chest. Now only one was left, still prowling the confines of the notorious night club.

.

Early in the morning, Katherine arrived at her parents’ apartment with her ominous suitcase in tow. She was sure that both of her parents were still asleep when she quietly closed the door behind her. Anxiously she brought the case into the sitting room to place it in front of the wooden coffee table. After turning on the lamp on the secretary, she sat down on her mother's armchair to wait for her and her father to rise from their beds. From the outside Katherine looked ordinary. Her shower wet hair and pale neutral face, the only indicators that something might be amiss. Her knuckles began to turn white from placing her fisted hands on top of her lap. The tension of waiting rising up to her chest.

Finally almost two hours later, Anton appeared in the doorway leading into the sitting room. He had seen the burning light, but was visually surprised to find his daughter waiting with a blank expression on her face. The sight unsettled him.

“Kate? What-what are you doing? For how long have you been sitting there?”

Slowly she responded, “It doesn't matter, Dad. I need to tell you something. You should sit down.”

The older man's face turned serious, his face indecisive between fear and worry. “What did you do?”

Katherine released her stiff hands, looking down on them as she folded them, not daring to look into her father's eyes for a while. Her father was surprisingly patient, growing tenser with each passing silent second.

“I have to show you...But, please stay calm,” Katherine pleaded as she stepped towards the case, to open its lid, and retrieve the wrapped bundle from the inside.

The package was placed on top of the small but sturdy coffee table while Katherine waited for her father to come closer. Her entire focus was targeted at him, when she steadily opened the wrap to expose the cleanly detached arm of Carbone. Anton's face was frozen in shock, his breath hitched in his throat, as he neared the appendage with wide eyes.

“I-I can't...fucking believe it! Is that-that what I think it is?!”

“Yes, Dad. It's Frankie Carbone's arm,” Katherine said clearly.

Her father's face distorted in horror, his hands rising to his temples to cradle his head. The blonde grew more anxious, fearing her father would scream or otherwise react in terror.

“This is my fault!,” he wailed, staring at the severed limb.

Another sound startled the two of them, as Katherine's mother entered the room with leisurely steps. Her tiredness still concealing the direness of the situation.

“What’s your fault, honey?,” Elizabeth asked softly, touching her husband's shoulder in concern.

“DON'T!,” cried Anton in an attempt to stop her from looking past him, but he was too late.

Her gaze lingered on the arm, her hand moving to her gaping mouth in shock. She walked closer to the opened package, within reaching distance she stopped and lowered her arm. Then she surprised her husband and her daughter by plucking a ring from the dead hand's pinky. It was a faintly golden ring with a smooth finishing. Elizabeth examined it, holding the small object close to her eye.

“He took it from me…with my...arm…” Realization entered her clouded eyes when she turned to Katherine.  
“You...did this?,” she asked, studying her daughter's features. Anton held his breath waiting for their child's response.

“Yes, Mom. I-I brought you his arm… So you and Dad and...me can find closure. That vile man will never bother you ever again.”

Like a child fearing her parents’ scolding, she waited for their response while staring down at the floor. Anton muttered more to himself, but audible enough for both women to hear.

“I told her...I told her how much I wanted to kill the fucking bastard that did this to you… She must have taken it to heart… What have I done?”

Katherine raised her head and sadly approached her parents with silent tears in her eyes.  
“It's not your fault, Dad! I wanted to do this!”

“You don't know what you're saying!,” retorted Anton emotionally, staring back and forth between his daughter and the gruesome package on the table. “Did this...Oswald talk you into doing this?!”

“NO! It has been my choice alone! The memory of Carbone has been haunting our family far too long! When the opportunity arose to kill him, I took it! Gladly!”

“He made you a murderer, KATHERINE!,” argued her father, pointing at the severed appendage.

“That makes two of us, Dad.”

Suddenly Elizabeth interrupted the conversation in an agitated voice. “STOP! Stop, the both of you! I-I don't want this, any of this between us! Anton,... I am...I feel...grateful.”

A rush of relief spread through Katherine's chest at the words of her mother. She quickly closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly, finding comfort in the embrace they shared. Then Elizabeth let her daughter go and faced her shaken husband, laying her hand on his chest to calm him down. Her own eyes were filled with tears when she gently spoke to him.

“She’s still our daughter, Anton… She did it to free us! And look...he got what he deserved!”

Katherine was slightly confused about the choice of words she heard. What did her mother mean exactly? What wasn't she saying?

“But, Liz… what if Maroni finds out about this! He'll retaliate against us!”

“No, Dad,” the younger woman insisted. “He won't! I promise! Another will take the blame.”

Her parents were silent, regarding her for a long time, each occupied with their own thoughts. Anton finally took his daughter into his arms, sighing on to her shoulder in resignation. Next, he released her and held the hand of his wife for support. Elizabeth spoke up to address her daughter.

“Katherine, I thank you for what you did for us. But, please...leave and take IT with you.”

The younger woman felt hurt by her mother's dismissal, knowing that her parents were still shocked about all that transpired, but hoping for different treatment. Obediently, she secured the arm back into the case, closing the lid afterwards.

“I'm sorry for upsetting you, Mom, Dad. I only meant well…”

This time Anton replied for his wife. “We know, dear. But...you scared us, tonight. And-and you gave us a lot to take in. Please, give us some time to deal with this…”

Katherine's heart ached, sensing the growing distance between herself and her parents. She nodded calmly, and began to drag the case out of the room. They were frozen in place and didn't even watch their child leave the apartment. A deep sigh escaped her when the door closed shut behind her, giving her a moment to cope with the situation herself. It had been hard for her to confront her parents like this, expecting to be treated differently after she had presented them with something as crazy as a cut off arm. Important was that her parents didn't seem to hate her for what she did. But, she wasn't sure if their fear of her was better in comparison. Exhausted she descended the stairs to the first floor to enter the street and hailed a cab. The familiar yellow color relaxing her troubled nerves. Tears left the corners of her eyes not only in sadness, but also in relief, acknowledging the challenges she had overcome.


	13. Appreciated Gifts

Oswald hobbled across the sidewalk with a hint of a spring in his steps. It wasn't possible for him to skip anymore and opted to swing his umbrella good naturedly instead. The reason for his good mood was his planned visit to Fish, after her rebuffed attempt to collect him from Maroni. The vile woman had appeared with her entourage, without Katherine of course, and was angered about the nonchalant behavior of him and his boss. His mocking remarks had earned him a good measured slap from her, but seeing her snarling face had been worth it in the end. Now, with a stolen broach in his pocket he walked to a jeweler to buy a fitting box for his gift. The display of politeness only an act, to lure her into a false sense of security around him. Grinning he spotted the jeweler which his quick research from earlier had recovered, and entered the quaint little shop. Oswald was alone with the owner who wore half moon spectacles and was even shorter in height than himself. The older looking man was focused on an ornamental bracelet, fixing the small loop of the clasp.

“Hello Sir, I will be right with you. I require merely a second.”

The taller man politely replied, “No need to rush! I am in no hurry.”

“Then have a look around, perhaps you find something to your liking.” The bespectacled man looked up, noticing Oswald's age and fine clothes with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, I am not looking for myself, rather-” The older man cut him short with a friendly grin and a cheerful wink.  
“I understand, young Sir! You need the perfect gift for your...love interest!”

The semi-rude interruption surprised Oswald, already lightly blushing from the shopkeeper's suggestion. “No, I'm-,” he tried to retort, but was silenced by the older man's salesman's antics once again.

“Oh, no need to be embarrassed! A young fine man like you, surely has somebody to think about. Please, come over here and take a look!”

Oswald's brow furrowed in irritation, but followed the jeweler's advice nonetheless. Anticipating being interrupted again if he merely stated the reason for his visit. He studied the jewelry he was shown, actually considering buying a gift for Katherine. It had taken her a while to recover from the last conversation with her parents, making her feel a little sentimental lately. A pair of nice earrings or a bracelet might cheer her up. This move had always lifted his mother's spirits he recalled. Deciding it was a good idea, he examined each piece more closely, trying to find what would resonate the most with her. The earrings were a little too abstract for her, guessing it wouldn't appeal to her tastes.

But a silver necklace caught his eye, suggesting a perfect fit for his partner. The chain itself was simple, fine with delicate loops, that shone flawlessly. The pendant was the key piece, a small ornamental feather inlaid with a black jewel, catching the light in one intense spot. It made him think of Katherine's dark eyes, when the room was lit by a single small source, reflecting the light as a white spot on her brown orbs.

“It looks like you have already decided on a trinket! Would you like a closer look?,” the shopkeeper offered.

“No need! Please place it inside a nice box.” Then he remembered the broach which was still in his pocket, the actual reason for entering the jeweler's shop in the first place.

After pulling it out and showing it to the old man he added, “And another box for this as well, please!”

.

Two tall men were waiting, around the corner of Mooney's Night Club, for their new boss to appear. The heavier set man called 'Gabe’, looked at his colleague who raised his shoulders in uncertainty. They had only been waiting for five minutes, patience not seeming to be one of their virtues. Then they spotted the waddling man, coming closer with a small precious box in hand, and his umbrella in the other.

“There ya are, boss! We were wonderin’ when you'd arrive,” said Gabe with an air of relief.

Oswald raised an eyebrow in response, questioning his punctuality for an instant. “I arrived just on time, Gabe. You appear to have arrived too early,” he corrected his lackey.

“You're probably right!,” the big man agreed, nodding once. “What now, boss?”

Slightly annoyed the shorter man responded by saying, “Now we go inside! Follow along!”

With determined steps the small group approached the doors of the building and entered with confidence. As expected, the hall was only dimly lit, targeting its light on a table which came into view. Fish, sitting at the table, was framed by Butch and surprisingly Katherine who stood beside her. He had assumed that she would meet Maroni in the restaurant at this time of day, but the female crime boss must have called her to attend the meeting instead.

“Oswald, come have a seat! We've all been waiting for you.”

He did as requested and had his bodyguards stand behind him, observing the exchange before them. Oswald put the box on the table and leisurely folded his hands on top of it. Fish's calculated eyes bore into him when she examined him for a while tilting her head towards Butch and Katherine. The blonde looked at him, but didn't show any hint of sympathy towards him. He hoped it would convince Fish.

“Look at him... Having a seat at the table. My former umbrella boy,” she taunted.

“I've been blessed.”

“I see. You even brought a gift. You shouldn't have!”

“I wanted to make a gesture. I hope, in time, we can be friends. Let bygones be bygones.”

Fish tugged at her lip, obviously pretending to consider his two faced offer.

“Why not? What’s done is done.”

“I’m so glad you feel that way. Don Maroni wants us to clarify terms. Maroni still has his drugs, his unions. He pays tariff for the ports. If he needs favors from the cops or the mayor, Don Falcone will consider it. And, of course, the families still share Arkham.”

“Hmm, nothing new. Perhaps I should open your gift.”

Oswald reached forward to place the gift in front of her, putting his hand on the cool surface of the wood. He anticipated, she would shove it back to him. But she showed a different reaction, gasping when she laid eyes on the embellished broach.

“My goodness. That is beautiful. Now I feel awful for not getting you anything.”

She pulled out the long pointy pin to examine it, twisting it in her fingers. Suddenly she surprised all attendants by driving the needle into the back of Oswald's sprawled hand, with a forceful slam of her hand. The searing pain made him almost cry out, only by sheer will did he not give her the satisfaction. Katherine and even Butch yelped, not having expected their boss’ quick retaliation. Gabe and the other mobster wanted to intervene, but were held back by Oswald's free raised hand.

“No!,” he demanded, letting the men step down from their attempted action.

Fish pulled out the thick needle, with Oswald's blood on it to bring it to her lips.

“Hmm. Sweet,” she commented indifferently and put the needle back into the box.

“That was uncalled for,” the younger man said in between breaths.

Fish's expression grew furious.  
“I brought you into my family and I treated you like a son! And you betrayed me.”

“For which I suffered.”

“Not enough! When I order some fool killed, I expect him to stay that way.”

“Your boss, Don Falcone, expressly said…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, he wants peace. He's the only reason why your ass is still alive. And if I were you, I would pray for his good health.”

“Oh, I do.”

“Good. 'Cause remember, things change. Convey my respects to your don.”

“Likewise,” Oswald said, sensing that he had overstayed his welcome. He didn't dare to take a glance at Katherine, not wanting to draw attention to her if her eyes or his would reveal anything.

“Peace... friend,” bid him Fish goodbye, as he got up to leave the building with his cohorts.

He closed the lid of the gift box with an audible clap and picked it up to take with him. The stares on the back of his head followed him as he headed to the exit, with eager steps. Oswald promised himself to return with a means to Fish's destruction.

.

If Oswald had known that in the course of this day he would experience all emotional states the scale of human existence had to offer, he would have considered staying in bed. Katherine might not have been there to join him, since she kept a little more distance to Oswald in the last few days. Her mind otherwise occupied. It was also the reason why he decided to visit his mother in a long time. A lack of predictability of his daily routine, and Fish's public demands to have him delivered to her, prevented him of seeing her earlier.

But he had imagined their reunion to be a little more pleasant than how it had actually turned out in the beginning. When he had gotten up in the morning he had been alone in bed, which had saddened him a little, but hadn't ruined his mood when he had thought of his planned visit to Fish. Perhaps he had been to optimistic, underestimating her sense of cruelty, when she had stabbed him with the broach pin. Pain and humiliation worsened his elated spirits, causing his temper to rise when he went to visit his mother.

She had welcomed him of course, another cheerful moment in the chaotic rollercoaster of his emotions, but then had reprimanded him for not calling, not visiting, and not eating her meals. Accusing him of forgetting his mother due to his involvement with a woman. Not even when two detectives informed that her son had been murdered, shook her belief of a mysterious son snatching woman. Katherine wasn't the reason for his disappearance, but had kept him engaged in other activities which might have distracted him from time to time. As a sign of apology he had given her the broach, and accepted her request to have lunch with her.

Gertrúd's features had turned from serious to happy, forgiving her son for his past mistakes. The only thing Oswald wasn't prepared for was the amount of foods he had to eat. His mother had cooked enough to satisfy his hunger for the next few weeks. Sustaining him until the next time he would probably visit. In a slow torturous manner, he stuffed himself to see Gertrúd's face light up with each bite. After a few empty plates he opened the top button of his slacks to free his slightly swollen belly. It was also the point where he refused to eat more, and only drank a cordial to ease the burden on his stomach.  
His mother urged him to sit down in the sitting room, to relax and digest. With a plaintive low moan, he moved to the couch and decided to never get up again. Sensing that she might have taken her feeding responsibilities too far, she brought him a camomile tea and took a seat next to him. Oswald became drowsy, but was called to attention by his mother's question.

“How is Katherine? She hasn't visited in a while. Is she upset?”

“No, Mother. She would love to see you again, but she has a new job, and has to work at odd hours… But she will be happy to know that you thought of her.”

Gertrúd's mouth formed into a smile. “That would be nice, my boy. Also it is nice you get to see her...Is she also working in gastronomy?”

“No,...rather in...finances,” half-lied her son.

“Wonderful!” cheered Gertrúd. “Such a polite and bright girl. Not one of those dark alley hussies! Earning money with their bodies!”

Oswald's cheeks turned red at the thought of Katherine undressing before him, only covered by exquisite lingerie that ignited his passions.

“Ah, yes! Indeed! She is of more...decent disposition.”

His mother nodded in approval, and put a hand on her son's belly, rubbing it like she used to whenever he had eaten too much. It felt good, but projected weird images in his mind. Politely he took her hand in his instead, patting it with his other affectionately.

“You should visit together, next time!,” suggested Gertrúd gleefully, which earned her Oswald's repeated nod. “Maybe you could date her! Her hips look wide enough to bear me grandchildren.”

The young man stiffened to an erect sitting position, suddenly feeling anxious and slightly nauseous at the same time. He studied his mother's features, trying to distinguish if her remark was meant as a joke or a genuine request. Oswald felt an urge to leave the apartment, to get busy and forget this embarrassing part of their conversation.

“Mother?!”

“Oh, Oswald! You are young and there is time left. It doesn't have to be Katherine, if you feel that way.”

He wished he could just ask her to stop talking, making her stop flustering him. But, he decided to not take her serious instead and changed the subject to his new job, complaining about how 'his’ staff didn't know the difference between a dinner fork and a dessert fork. Luckily Gertrúd had a lot to add to this topic and playfully lamented how she would use to teach his father all the characteristics the world of cutlery had to offer. From there they enjoyed the rest of the late afternoon, catching up on each other's lives. Once or twice when the name of his partner was mentioned, he caught his mother winking at him. He smirked and felt that with his mood lifted, the rest of the day couldn't be as bad as the beginning had been.

.

Oswald groaned deeply when he was finally able to exit the bouncy cab that had brought him to the small apartment which had become his new home. His full stomach hadn't agreed with the driver's erratic evasive movements when they sped through traffic. He hadn't gotten sick, but was sweaty from the growing discomfort in the back of the car. Current time allowed him to take an hour or more to rest, before he had to go to the restaurant. Cursing his sluggishness, he struggled up the stairs of the building, and finally arrived at the apartment door. Without much thought he opened it and was surprised to see Katherine right before him, taking her new coat off.

“Oswald!” Quickly she gave him a hug and a kiss in greeting. “It's so good to see you! I've been worried!”

The bloated man, was happy to see her as well and returned the gesture. “It’s good to see you too, Katherine.” When he let her go, the blonde gently took his injured hand to study it.

“That bitch!,” she cursed rudely, surprising her partner.  
“Hasn't she tormented you enough?!”

“Her time will come, my dear. It's difficult for me as well to stay patient. But fortune rewards those who can wait.”

A low sigh escaped Katherine's painted lips, calming down when she looked into Oswald's blue eyes.

“You are right...Since you already tended to your hand, is there anything else I can do for you?”

He shook his head, replying, “Just sit with me. I feel… over encumbered.”

Confused the young woman followed him to the couch, sitting down, and watching her lover get comfortable. He took of his jacket, opened the buttons on his vest, and actually opened the top buttons of his dress pants as he sank down with a satisfied sigh.

“Better,” he whispered.

“What's the matter, Oswald? Aren't you feeling well?”

“Not particularly. I've visited my mother…” He saw her face brighten. “And she fed me... enough to last the rest of the month.”

He raised an eyebrow at her when she laughed and poked his full belly with her finger. It irritated him that he was the target of her mockery. When her features softened, she noticed his displeasure and opted to rub his abdomen instead. Oswald considered pushing her hand away in protest, but decided against it as her movements began to soothe him.

“You're a good son… You want to make her happy at the cost of your own well-being.”

“Thanks…,” he responded humbly to her compliment.

The grouchiness he had felt earlier lessened as her kind words resonated with him. Her gaze lifted from her stroking hand to his face, giving him a sad smile.

“I’m sorry that I wasn't of any help today. And that I didn't take care of you after your hand was stabbed.”

“No need to apologize. I'm used to Fish's antics. And the injury isn't that bad… Also you have enough on your plate for now.”

Katherine lifted her hand to his face, touching him affectionately. She leaned in to kiss him on the lips, a gesture he welcomed, lightly tugging at her teeth to keep her engaged. His hand moved to the back of her neck to pull her in, but accidentally caused her to apply pressure to his belly as she kept herself from falling towards him.  
Oswald grunted in response, breaking the contact from the discomfort he felt. His partner's face stared guilty at him, quickly raising her hands to relieve the burden.

“Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't careful!,” she rapidly said. “You poor thing!”

He held up a hand to calm her, sighing as he spoke. “It's alright! I wasn't careful either… I should just sit still and relax.”

Katherine stroked his slightly clammy brow, with a worried smile around her lips. “I was a little too eager.”

“Your eagerness is welcome. It will only have to wait until I feel better.”

Her smile grew. “I look forward to it.” Then she looked to a large paper bag in the corner which Oswald hadn't noticed earlier. “Perhaps there is something you might enjoy while recovering? I need your opinion on a dress I bought.”

Curiously he glanced at the bag. “Is it for that wretched dinner with Maroni?” He had dreaded her ‘appointment’ with the crime boss all week, but understood that she couldn't deny his invitation much longer. The mental image didn't agree with his temper.

“I'm sorry, Oswald. I didn't mean to upset you! Please know that I am not wearing it for him! It's a dress that I found to my liking, if that helps.”

Her words didn't quite sway him, but he did want to know what she intended to wear. A part of him wished she would look hideous in it, to keep Maroni at bay, but another hoped she would look alluring and sensual, finding his appeal. Oswald flicked his hand towards the bag to motion Katherine to put the garment on. He knew he was rude, but couldn't deal with the growing envy he felt towards Maroni who had the freedom to show himself with Katherine in public. It was a privilege he was looking forward to when he could do whatever he wanted.

The blonde patted his leg before she got up, offering a peaceful expression to appease his annoyed one. She took off her clothes before him, a flowing skirt, and a nice blouse that she had worn during his visit to Fish. Her dark red bustier bra was shoulder free, shiny from the smooth material, and only subtly decorated. The panties were a perfect match in color and cut, giving him a nice view of her behind as she teasingly bent forward to pick up the bag. Next, she went into the bathroom to prepare her great reveal. Oswald groaned in frustration, wishing he would feel well enough to follow her to the bathroom, to surprise her in her nakedness. For the time being, he had only his lustful imagination to distract him from the unpleasant rumbling in his stomach.

Minutes later she returned to him, clothed in a stunning black hourglass dress which covered her knees and offered a fair amount of cleavage at the top. Her shoulders were uncovered, but the sleeves began below them and ended at her elbow, making the dress look classy and sexy at the same time. The golden tint of her hair and the fairness of her skin, gave the whole image a nice contrast. Oswald was enamored with the sight of her, actually forgetting his little ailments for a second. Then a sudden thought came to him, as he turned to his discarded jacket on a nearby chair, taking a slim velvety case out of his inner pocket. When he faced her, she had stepped closer carefully, with a quivering lip.

“I-I think I can't wear it tonight. Not in Maroni's company…”

Oswald stopped before her with box in hand, noticing her unhappiness. “Why?,” he asked.

“I would prefer to wear it, the moment we can go out together. It makes me sad to think, you would always remember Maroni whenever I would put it on after tonight.”

Her objection did sound plausible to him, envisioning how she would discard it after the whole debacle with the Italian crime boss would be over. But, he didn't want her to. He held up the box to her, to draw her attention, succeeding in his distraction. Too nervous to add anything, he only watched her eyes widen in awe, as she took the gift from him.

“For me…? Oh, Oswald… I haven't gotten you anything.”

“Oh, shush! You've done enough for me these past weeks. I should have done this much sooner. Open it!”

Katherine grinned like a little girl on Christmas Eve, opening its favorite present under the tree. Oswald was tense with anticipation, hoping he had made the right choice with the trinket. The blonde opened the lid and gasped in joy at the view of the exquisite necklace. Her fingers touched the black feather pendant, and pulled at the chain to free it. Small tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

“It's... marvelous! Beautiful! I love it!”

She threw her arms around Oswald, kissing him in glee. Rapidly she let go to spin around and pleaded for him to put it on for her. He happily obliged, fumbling with the small clasp a bit, by being distracted of the closeness of her lovely skin. When it was closed correctly, she strode towards a larger mirror which hung on the side of the shelf, offering a narrow reflection.

“Thank you, Oswald! It's the nicest gift I have ever received!”

Leisurely he wobbled to her side, studying her neckline closer. “So far, perhaps. I intend to gift you more as soon as my finances are in order.” His fingers touched her collarbone, stroking across her skin and the chain of the necklace. “I know a good financial advisor who offered her help with that.”

Katherine silenced him with her lips on his, hungrily deepening the kiss. The taste of her, subduing his irritation from earlier. She rubbed up against him, this time not pushing into his belly, but into his loins, making her intention known. His hands slid down cupping her backside through the soft dress. Oswald wanted to have her, keep her in this little apartment, until the sun would rise again. But, he knew he couldn't risk getting late or letting her miss her date with Maroni. Wistfully, he gently stepped away, hating the words that came from his mouth.

“We can't, Katherine. Not now, at least. We both have to go to Bamonte's soon.”

A little hurt from his rejection she replied, “I know… I hate it.” She stepped away, and began to take off the black dress. “And I've made up my mind. Maroni won't have the pleasure to see it.”

This made Oswald smile, watching how she slinked out of it and put it on a hanger when she opened the wardrobe. Then she pulled out the mahogany dress that she had worn at their shared dinner evening together.

“I will save the black one for when we celebrate our defeat over our enemies. This one will suffice for tonight.”

“I like your idea. But I hope...you won't mind to put the black one on when we get back?”

“I would love to,” she responded, sadly taking her new necklace off. “I'm afraid it applies to your gift as well. I'm sorry, Oswald.”

He shook his head and drew her into a hug to find solace in her arms, before the hardships of the evening to come, would add to his stressful day.


	14. Fortune Favors The Bold

Katherine checked her reflection, once again, in a shiny car window that wasn't far from Bamonte's. Her anxiety had prevented her from going in earlier, making her pace a block away, deciding how she should deal with Maroni in case he tried to become handsy. Perhaps she mistakenly insinuated that he would change his polite flirty behavior so drastically, but feared that he would slip in a touch on her leg or her shoulder, if he felt like it.   
As soon as she felt ready enough to approach the building, she prayed that Oswald would be too occupied to notice her interaction with the don. Taking a few deep breaths, she gathered her courage and entered the restaurant through the glass doors. The usher at the pedestal recognized her, and welcomed her inside. She returned his friendly greeting and was reminded that Mr. Maroni was already expecting her. Sighing inwardly, the usher took care of her coat and led her inside the dining room, to take her to her table.

Tonight her table was placed in a private elegant alcove that subtly shielded it from the view of the other tables.   
Her heart ached at the thought that she couldn't be together with Oswald, enjoying his company in public. Instead she was visited by the big restaurant owner, who politely shook her hand and then kissed it in welcome. Maroni took a seat across from her and waved to a waiter to have their drink orders taken. Katherine chose a plain white wine, even though she was in the mood to have something stronger.

“You look amazing! I'm so glad you made it tonight, Amelia! When I didn't see you at lunch fo’ a few days I became worried.”

“Oh, I'm sorry about that!,” she lied. “I had a number of appointments to attend, regarding my new job.”

“Ah! How do ya make your livin’?”

“Well, it's quite boring…”

“No need to be shy. Come on, tell me!”

“I'm a tax accountant.” She didn't think he would ask more about it, since people usually never were interested in taxes.

“You’re a tax accountant? Ha! Then you must be the prettiest one in Gotham! Maybe you can make my taxes sometime!”

Katherine suppressed a cringe and decided to add a playful comment instead. “Then let's make a deal! I'll look at your taxes, and you'll cook for me.”

“With pleasure,” Maroni responded, patting Katherine's hand. She smiled at his gesture, hoping it would cover her insecurity.

The waiter brought their drinks, and swiftly left them alone, to attend another guest. The two adults took their glasses in hands and chinked them together, before taking a sip. The wine wasn't bad, and offered a small break from her current conversation. Maroni opened a menu and showed Katherine the recommendations of the house. Her waning appetite made it hard to decide on a specific dish, but eventually brought her to one of his lighter choices. He shared an approving smile and motioned, the same waiter from earlier, to come and take their order. As soon as the younger man was back on his way, Maroni shifted closer to the blonde, leaning a little over the table.

“What's your favorite food, Amelia? I bet I could cook it for you.”

Katherine hid her grimace when she lightly bit into her glass when she drank from the wine. What kind of foods would Amelia like? Or better which foods did Maroni prefer?

“I like a good Gotham strip steak. I love the tenderness.”

She was amused that the barbecue book she once researched for a customer would come in handy at such an odd time. Her taste palette preferred fish, but didn't mind red meat on an occasional basis.

“I see ya know your meats! I like T-Bone, but both are delicious. Ya should try my Gotham strip a la Maroni.”

“I'd like that.” Katherine smiled taking another sip of her glass, and touching his hand for emphasis. If she kept up this pace, she'd be under the table at the end of their date. “Speaking of Maroni...I noticed a truck with a logo of your last name on it the other day. Do you own other businesses?”

“Oh, yes. Several!,” he boasted. “We import olive oil from Italy an’ distribute it around town. But that's not all!”

The blonde feigned interest by asking for the amount of businesses he owned. She pretended to be impressed when he began to name his tomato sauce factory as well, and other smaller businesses in the city. Hopefully, if she got him talking and bragging, he would let some interesting detail slip. It helped that he enjoyed the sound of his own voice, and Katherine kept him busy by throwing in an advertising question or two, due to her 'professional’ background.

The courses of their meal arrived, giving Katherine more topics to discuss when she commented on the tasty food. That at least lifted her mood in the course of her assignment. But, it took a turn when the crime boss began to comment on her dress, or her looks, when he had a few more glasses to drink. Her own alcoholic intake was moderate, but fluctuated when Maroni ordered drinks for her as well. Anxiety rose in her chest as she considered how to stay sober enough when she had to compete against a taller and much more voluminous man. She stifled a twitch when the crime lord brushed a strand of hair from her face when it threatened to spill into her sauce. Flirtingly, she patted his arm in gratitude, taking care of a few lost strands herself.

It was time to look for Oswald and ask for his assistance in keeping Maroni fill her up with booze. He had said he would keep an eye on her as much as possible. She hoped that his schedule for tonight wouldn't keep him away for long, as she didn't spot him for a while. The conversation with Maroni took a turn towards her, as he asked more questions about her personal life. Still staying attentive to her surroundings, she fabricated a story about 'Amelia’ that resembled a mix of most second rate female heroines, from novels and movies she remembered. Her deceptive answers appeared to suffice for the big restaurant owner, as he became swept up in her fake life's story.

Finally Oswald appeared at the periphery of her vision, speaking to a member of the staff. She politely explained to Maroni that she would need to freshen up, and would return shortly. He merely nodded and stated to contemplate the dessert menu until she came back. Slightly tipsy she walked towards the back of the restaurant, catching Oswald's glance with hers. She tipped her head towards the women's restroom, beckoning him to join her. Shortly after, she entered the nicely decorated single bathroom, and kept the door slightly ajar, to watch for Oswald approaching. Relieved he finally arrived, making sure nobody would watch him step into the ladies room. As soon as he was inside, she swiftly turned the lock of the room, she embraced him.

“Oh, Oswald... I want this evening to be over,” she sighed into his neck.

“Me too, Katherine.” He kissed her deeply, relishing the short respite the gesture offered. “I hate seeing you together with him,” he breathed.

“I need your help, Oswald. He's trying to get me intoxicated. Is there something you could do?”

The slim man grumbled, his mouth twisting into a frown. “I’ll make that despicable man meet his maker by the end of the night!”

“Please, Oswald, be still!” She stroked his cheek to keep his temper from rising. “There would be too many witnesses! Let's focus on one problem at the time.”

He breathed out in anger and defeat. “I will take care of your drink problem.”

“Thank you, Oswald.” She kissed him in gratitude. “I couldn't survive this evening without you.”

“I'm not sure if I can,” he responded frustratingly. “I can only imagine the ways I want to stab him with the first pointy object I can get my hands on.”

His cheeks developing a red tint from the exasperation he felt. Katherine hated seeing him this aggravated. She knew a way to relax him, even make him calm as a kitten, but the idea itself bordered on insanity. Quickly she checked the sturdiness of the heightened stone counter where the sink was and sat on top of it, when she affirmed it would hold her weight.

“What are you doing!?,” asked Oswald when he saw her pull down her panties over her ankles. “Are you INSANE?!,” he whispered hotly, with eyes clinging to her parted legs not quite managing to stop looking.

Katherine pulled him towards her, already working on his belt, while she responded, “Insane and HORNY! I want it, you need it. This is happening now. Hurry, pretty boy!”

Her partner's exasperated expression changed to eagerness, his face still flushed from his irritation. His reluctance to stop her from cupping him, already was proof enough that he was on board with her crazy plan. Katherine was pleased to feel him already excited enough to enter her, the thought made her wetter as well.

“Oh, Katherine! What if somebody knocks?! Or-or-”

“Shush now! You enjoy this, you sweet little hypocrite…,” she murmured against his ear as she pulled him forward.

He entered her with a deep satisfying thrust, grunting lustily when he filled her. Her sensation was a little less comfortable, but thrilling nevertheless. Her pounding heart added to the fear of being caught, but added to her increasing arousal as well. Going back and forth, he created a gratifying friction, kissing her with fervor as she held on to him. Katherine observed the door, praying that fortune would let them get away with their cheekiness, letting them enjoy their short intercourse. Oswald's pace quickened as he vented his frustration from today's experience into his movements. His hands clutched the edges of the counter, knuckles turning white from the effort. Either due to the alcohol or the euphoria of the great sex they were having, she almost wished to be caught, to share the audacity of making a fool of Maroni, with her lover.

The tension of his body signaled that he was getting close to release, her own chances for it rising as she rubbed herself in between shoves. Her happy outcry was silenced by Oswald's curved lips, when they both came in short succession of each other. They celebrated their success with a passionate kiss, not caring if Maroni himself would burst through the door. Katherine broke the kiss, reached for a few napkins on the side and began to dry Oswald and herself as they parted.

“That-that...was…,” Oswald panted still grasping for words for his experienced high. “It was the-the worst...and best idea you've had so far.” He restored his appearance from earlier, taking a few napkins to wipe his brow. “Let's do it again…”

Katherine chuckled in response, as she made sure to wipe away all traces of their love making, thankfully accepting the wet wipes that the cleaning staff had put here. When she looked for her panties, she saw Oswald picking them up, and sniff them, moaning. She plucked the small item from his hands and put them on.

“I'm afraid, I might be growing hard again…,” Oswald whispered.

His partner gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Save that for later. Now...was it worth it? Do you feel better?”

The red cheeked man nodded, with a dopey grin on his face. Not knowing, how long they were busy, the blonde insisted on leaving first, to make sure no one would be waiting in front of the door. He agreed and observed her opening the door by a narrow crack, peeking down the hallway. It looked safe enough for them to leave. She turned to Oswald one last time to bid him goodbye for the remainder of the evening.

“Thank you, Oswald. You were fantastic.”

“Thank you, for your idea in the first place…”

Katherine gave him a chaste kiss goodbye, stepped out of the restroom and knocked on the door to signal Oswald to exit as well. Then she made her way back to the table of the Italian crime boss, now more relaxed and at ease for the rest of the evening to unfold. Maroni smiled at her when she came back, but didn't seem to be impatient about having to wait for her.

“I'm sorry, I took so long. There was someone in front of me,” she lied.

“Nah, don't worry! Gave me time to order our desserts and new drinks... Your face is a little red, you ok?”

“Oh, it's just the alcohol getting to me. I'll cool down in a moment.”

The crime boss chuckled, and scooted a little closer to her, to put his arm behind her on the edge of the cushions.

“You're a cute girl, Amelia. I like you, and I don't say dat to people I don't know long.”

“Aww, you're so sweet. I like you too, Sal.”

Katherine reached out her hand to put it on his. The gesture itself was innocently meant, but she hoped it would stirr something inside the restaurant owner. It might have, as he took her hand into both his and kissed it. She wasn't sure how much longer she could relax her hand, before snatching it away, but the waitress, who brought their new drinks offered some respite. Without appearing impolite, she removed her hand to grasp her drink. It was of a fruity color, and tasted like a blend of fruit juices.

“Ha! That's a kick in da liver!,” exclaimed Maroni with a good laugh.

She nodded as if her drink were strong as well. They spoke a little more until their desserts arrived. Hers was something heavy and creamy, and quite good actually. Maroni watched her eating, finding a strange sense of pleasure in it. It was awkward for Katherine and she hoped that their dinner engagement would soon be over. Their plates were empty, as well as their drinks, and the words of her counterpart became more slurred. He eyed her more greedily now, checking her out, letting his eyes slip to her cleavage and lips. If Katherine wouldn't find something to engage him with any moment, he would surely become more touchy feely soon.

“Sal…, would you like to...go out sometime?”

Her chest tightened in anxiety, trying to sound believable with her question. She was sure Fish would have wanted her to approach the crime lord more directly by luring him into his office, but public places offered a measure of security, hoping Sal wouldn't try anything too indecent. Her question surprised him, but he grinned with half lidded eyes, the drinking having an effect on him.

“Are you... asking me out, Amelia? Ain't dat somethin’ I should do?”

She laughed a little embarrassed. “Ha ha, I guess you are right...I'm sorry I'm a little new to this.”

“Don't be sorry! Initiative is good. I'd like to go out with you...Even though you beat me to the question.”

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, pushing himself towards her until she could feel the warmth of his breath. Katherine felt a rise of panic, a kiss from him almost imminent, when he moved in on her. But, he was interrupted by none other than her savior Oswald, who had a reserved expression on his face.

“Excuse me, Sir. I apologize for my intrusion-”

“What do you want?,” responded Maroni in an annoyed voice, turning away from Katherine with an upset frown.

“You wanted to be informed when I get word about the...new business deal? It requires your management.”

The restaurant owner studied Oswald for a few moments, then agreed to meet him in his office before sending him away. She could spot him sending a glare at the bigger man's direction. Maroni turned to her, with an apologetic smile on his face.

“Amelia, I'm very sorry,...but I need to deal with some business.”

“Oh, I understand. You're an important man,” she praised. “But then let's agree on a time for our...first date, shall we say?”

Her comment earned her a big grin from the crime boss. She suggested a date and location for their next meeting, making him very happy when she reached up to give him a small peck on the side of his face. They bid each other goodbye, and she watched him leave towards the back of the building. She inwardly thanked Oswald for giving her the opportunity to escape, feeling relieved when she waited for a waitress or waiter to pay for her meal. A little while later, she was informed that everything had been on the house, not requiring her to pay for anything.   
Katherine requested that her gratitude would be relayed to the restaurant owner. Then she was free and exited the building afterwards. But her last glances hadn't showed her Oswald to be around. She hoped he would return to the safehouse as soon as possible.

 


	15. What The Little Bird Told Him

His heart leapt out of his chest when the name on the display of his vibrating phone spelled Falcone. The timing was bad, of course, but not terrible enough to make a polite escape impossible. Maroni and his men were having lunch together, commemorating the men who had fallen in the undertaking of getting back the money which had been stolen. The lucky coincidence that the crime boss got more than he actually lost, had smoothed out his bad mood over the dead henchmen. There had been a few toasts on their names, but not much mourning, since all knew the risks of the business. Oswald canceled the call and listened for an opportunity to interrupt Maroni without appearing too rude. Eventually he stood up, and asked to be excused from the gathering, explaining that his mother was at the physician and not feeling well. The attending men furrowed their brows, mumbled incoherently, and waited for the response of their don.

He in fact believed Oswald's story and sent him off to tend to her. Being half a momma's boy himself, he understood that her wellbeing was more important than their lunch. If she had been sick of course. The slim man bowed himself out of the restaurant, repeatedly thanking him for his empathy. Next he hailed a cab and took a seat, calling Falcone immediately. The respectable deep voice of the crime lord responded after two ringing tones.

“Oswald,...next time you pick up the moment I call.”

“I apologize, Sir. I was indisposed. But, it won't happen again.”

“I need you here right away. Unsettling news has reached me, and I need you to confirm a theory of mine.”

The young man gulped, anxiously fiddling at his collar.  
“Of course, Don Falcone. I am on my way as we speak.”

“I'm waiting.”

His final words were cut off by the disconnection signal of the line. Oswald gripped his phone until his knuckles turned white, cursing the old man's power over him. Falcone's request sounded like trouble, and he considered the reason the old man had called him. What had happened that had slipped through his research, or the messages he received through the grapevine? Hoping Katherine might have a few clues to puzzle together, he called her, and prayed she would be able to talk freely. The ringing tone made him nervous, when she hadn't picked up after the third signal, but finally he heard her hushed voice.

“What is it?” The sound of a singing woman in the distance confused him.

“Where are you right now?”

“At the Night Club, Liza is practising an aria. Nobody can hear me.”

“Good, listen. I received a call from Falcone.” He heard her short intake of breath. “He summoned me to discuss something unpleasant. He's clearly upset-”

“The robbery!,” Katherine interrupted. “It happened yesterday, but I've only heard about it an hour ago.”

“What happened?”

“Fish hit Falcone's cash deposit in the old police armory.”

“How did she know where it was?”

“Through Liza, I think.”

Oswald fell silent for a few seconds. The information would be helpful enough to appease the old man. Fish had groomed the girl to appeal to Falcone specifically.

“Thank you. I will call you after I've spoken to Falcone… Perhaps you should go home, if you can.”

“Alright. What do you think will happen?”

“If I judge Falcone correctly, he will question Fish himself about the claim I'll make.”

“Understood,” she said hesitantly.

Then they bid each other goodbye and hung up, with Oswald still holding the phone and studying it, as he tried to foresee what Falcone would ask him. Taking the last quarter hour of the drive as chance to rest, he sorted his mind, preparing himself for the upcoming conversation or interrogation with the crime lord. Soon, the tasteful classic townhouse came into view, and Oswald paid his fee to exit the cab. The architecture of the building hinted at the authority the old man wielded. Envious he waddled to the exquisite doors and was admitted by Falcone's butler. Slightly impatient, the servant waited for Oswald to keep up with his urgent steps. The slim man huffed, angry about the rudeness he was treated with. A few hallways later, he stood before the man who had summoned him, looking serious.

“You're here,” he said in a direct manner. “Let us get to the point of your visit.”

Oswald had rarely seen the man in agitation. His polite and relaxed countenance a usual sight. He nodded, and meekly lowered his gaze, giving Falcone to understand that he was listening intently.

“I’ve received a report that my money from the old armory has been stolen. Is your new boss responsible for it? Have you finally decided to betray me as well?,” he asked coldy.

The crime lord moved closer to the young man, studying his features for a trace of a lie or bluff. Oswald stood his ground against him and responded in confidence, without a quiver in his voice.

“I apologize for sounding rude, but you are wrong in both assessments. Neither has Maroni stolen your money, nor have I betrayed you. But I can name your betrayers.”

“There are multiple? If you knew, why haven't you informed me?”

“Again I apologize, but I was only able to piece together the clues shortly before your call. Also the information is very sensitive.”

“Let's hear it. Who are they?”

“Fish Mooney betrayed you,” Oswald said somberly, hoping Falcone would see the truth in his words.

“No, she is loyal...You mentioned more. Who else?”

“A young woman in Fish's service… You know her already as...Liza.”

“You're lying,” Falcone said disgruntled, turning away from Oswald to conceal his doubt. “Where is your proof?”

“Just ask them. Why not today? You might even see them together.”

The old man stood in front of Oswald, looking down on him. His calculating eyes boring into the younger man's.  
“If you're wrong, you will wish to have fled Gotham to escape my wrath.”

“My conviction is unwavering. Do you see me doubting myself?”

Falcone's jaw tensed, his brow furrowing in contemplation, as his gaze didn't unsettle Oswald. He breathed out and walked away from him.

“Then let us confirm your theory. You will join me.”

Oswald obediently nodded as Gotham's crime lord led them to the entrance of the house. The butler called for Falcone's driver, preparing their immediate departure. When they exited through the front doors, the black Mercedes was already waiting for them. The old man stepped inside first, of course, whereas Oswald joined him when he was permitted to do so. The car took off as soon as the passengers were seated, and the doors closed. The crime lord said nothing and only stared ahead, lost in thought. The slim man felt excited and anxious about the confrontation with Fish. He rarely got away unscathed and hoped that Falcone would protect him from harm.

Another thought crossed his mind. Who would protect Katherine from Falcone's thugs when they invaded Fish's night club? He desperately hoped that she had paid heed to his warning, and found an excuse to escape. Everything was happening so quickly, not providing enough space to plan for all eventualities. Time was flying by as the car sped through traffic. And they arrived at their destination sooner than expected. Another car pulled over behind them, letting out a group of serious men, hiding their guns. Falcone stepped out of the car and waited for his bodyguards to open the doors for him. Oswald humbly followed as the crime lord's entourage strode in front of them. Fish sat in front of the stage, and was in the middle of instructing a young woman with her singing. She noticed far too late that the wrong man had marched into her realm. His glance spotted Liza in regular casual clothes, standing frozen on her spot too shocked to move.

“Don Falcone!,” Fish called out in surprise. “I-I wasn't aware that we had an appointment.”

“We don't, my dear. I had to confirm a suspicion about you and...Liza. But the truth is plain to see. Call her down, Fish.”

“Don't listen to that little snitch!,” she yelled pointing at a grinning Oswald.

“Do it, Fish,” he said more strictly this time. Impatience leaking into his words. She obeyed with a resigned expression, calling the young girl to her side.  
He took his time looking at the two women who betrayed him.

“Fish, you were always the smart one in the family. Didn't I always say that?”

The crime lady said nothing, folded her arms across her chest and endured his accusing stare. Falcone stepped closer to Liza, causing the girl to tremble from anxiety.

“She told you stuff about my mother, so I'd get all caught up with you. Because she knew about my mother…”  
He shifted his focus back to Fish, who glared at him in return. “You know how much I loved my mother, because we talked about her all the time, you and me. Remember, Fish? Back in the day?” She nodded.

The old man sighed deeply. “I am very disappointed at my own stupidity.” Then he turned Liza. “I am sorry, Liza. Is that your name?” The girl’s tears fell in rapid succession. A confession on her behalf unnecessary, when the guilt was etched on her face. “I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in this, because I'm sure you're a… good, honest girl, really.”

Oswald and Fish gasped when the crime lords hands grabbed the girl's thin throat with determination. His face displayed a faint hurt, but changed into indifference when the body hit the floor multiple choked breaths after. Fish was about to protest, but was strongly interrupted.

“I want her alive for now,” he ordered his men. “Gather everybody else in the building.”

Fish tried to reach Falcone with her words once more.  
“Carmine...you have to…”

“I can forgive all kinds of betrayal and dishonesty. But my mother? How dare you use my sainted mother against me? That's wrong! You'll suffer for that,” he stated angrily. “But, I also need to thank you, Fish. For the first time in a long time, I feel alive. I remember who I am. I remember why I'm here.”

Oswald observed how Falcone's men collected a few more people from the staff, -and storage rooms, and offices from the back. Among them were Butch and Katherine, who were roughly pushed next to the lady of the house. Oswald felt dread rise in his chest, as a gun muzzle was pressed to her temple.

“No one else was in the building,” reported a henchman to the crime lord.

“Good. My friend,...you may say your goodbyes now.”

The sense of achievement against Fish gave him focus, as he hobbled towards the defeated woman. Her hateful glance revealed that she was ready to tear him to shreds with her teeth.

“Traitor,” she said through snarled teeth.

He grinned at her sardonically. “Likewise, Miss Mooney. I safely assume we will never see each other again. Therefore I want to thank you for all you've taught me. Farewell.”

“Go to hell, you filthy dog.”

The slim man before her said nothing and merely hobbled back to his current master's side. Although he witnessed Katherine’s troubled expression, he pretended not to care. He would have to save her later.

“Don Falcone, What do you plan to do with them?”

The crime lord studied the apprehended women and men kneeling before him. “They will be interrogated.”  
Then he faced his men. “Men, lock them all up for questioning.”

They obeyed, pulling the struggling men and women along, as Katherine, Butch, and others were dragged to an unknown location. Oswald stared at his partner, wishing she had escaped in time, before being captured.   
Falcone's demeanor was cold and hard as he watched his captives being taken away. When the commotion had ended, and they were alone in the club, the crime lord faced the slim man.

“The night club needs a new owner. I consider you a worthy candidate. See it as a reward for your loyalty.”

Oswald was startled by the directness of the stern man. Not having anticipated this move from him.

“That is most generous of you, Don Falcone. Thank you.”

“Apart from hiring new staff, we will need to renovate the club. I want all signs of Fish gone. Be here tomorrow to supervise the construction.”

“Yes, Don Falcone. As you wish.”

The old man took a look around at the night club and leisurely walked to its exit. The younger man trod after him.

“This place makes me a lot of money. Make sure to keep up with the payments. I will give you the details in the upcoming days. Until then.”

Oswald observed the crime lord leave him alone in the big building, making him its new master. His insides were almost bursting with joy if there hadn't been the ache in his chest from worrying over Katherine. Nevertheless his triumph over Fish gave him confidence for his next actions. He was sure that Katherine wouldn't give her captors a reason to harm her. Determined he took his phone from his pocket to call Gabe and some of his hired men. It was time to figure out where they have taken her.

 


	16. A Guilty Escape

The tight belt cut into her skin when Katherine shifted in her seating position to relieve her aching body and legs. The hard concrete floor leaving a mark on them after hours of sitting. It was not as bad as the sting in her cheek, and the pain in her abdomen, when she had yelled at another thug to stop punching Butch, as he had tried to struggle against his binds. The mobster watching her had evidently enjoyed the beating he gave her, when it quickly silenced her. They were tied up close together, and left alone when Falcone had called them away to let them sit in their misery. From time to time she would prod the big man to see if he had regained consciousness. But, he was still out cold.

Katherine fought the spilling of tears as she evaluated the situation. Fish had been brought to another site, where she had been very likely tortured and questioned by now. And where was Oswald? Was she so hard to find? She remembered his harsh treatment after he was beaten by Fish. He must have felt the same way back then, when nobody had saved him the instant his life had been threatened. This made her keep her faith in him, knowing he wouldn't let her endure the same fate. All of a sudden she felt the silent man stirr beside her, waking up from his restless sleep. Butch blinked a few times to get accustomed to the dim lighting in the dirty hall they were in.

“Butch! Can you hear me?”

The dazed man groaned. “Yes, but don't yell...My head…”

“Sorry...do you know where we are?,” she spoke in a lowered voice.

“I...I'm not sure. But, I think I saw...a parking garage around the corner where...we were let out. Then my lights were shut off. For how long have we been here?”

The blonde huffed in frustration. “Difficult to tell, but I think a few hours at least.”

Butch sighed. “Any clue of Fish?”

“Only that she was taken to someone called...Bob. Do you know him?”

“Shit!,” he hissed. “He’s Falcone's torturer. I know where she is. I have to get to her now!” He studied the room for anything to cut the cords around his wrists. “Fuck! Do you have anything that cuts?”

“Yes, I do. That's why I was trying to wake you up. I have a knife with me. But I need your help to retrieve it.”

“YES! Oh Jesus! Thank you, Katherine! Where is it?”

Slightly embarrassed the blonde averted her gaze when Butch studied her. “Promise you won't tell ANYBODY about this!”

“What are you talking about? I'm definitely not in the mood for jokes.”

“Just promise! It's embarrassing!,” she pleaded.

“Okay, okay. Sheesh, I promise. Happy?! Now, tell me!”

She shifted her body closer to his, getting a confused look from him. “The knife is inside my cleavage. There's a little pocket in my bra.”

His dumbfounded expression was almost amusing in this situation. “Are you serious?!”

“Yes! Now get the knife already! I swear if you tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down!” Underlying her warning with a serious face.

Butch sighed once again and stared at Katherine's chest. The dress already giving him more access than the blouses she used to wear.

“Okay! I will try not to enjoy it,” he joked.

Gaining an eye roll from the upset blonde. He bent down, to pry away the fabric of her dress with his teeth, trying not to bite Katherine in the process. With further prodding he felt the hard lump of metal under her bra. Although he had to push something else away for it. She faced away from him mortified, and studied the only exit door instead. Finally she felt him grasp the knife with his mouth pulling it free. A muffled sound of triumph escaped him, as she turned her head to see the knife between his lips. Then she watched him, twist his head back to let the knife drop on his shoulder, and over it to gather it up in his hands. Butch got to work quickly and cut through the cords one at a time, until his hands were free.

“Now you Blondie!,” he cheered as he cut through Katherine's ropes to set her free.

“Finally!,” she breathed happily.

She adjusted the fabric, Butch had pushed away, to make herself look decent again. Then she rubbed her wrists and her legs that were painful from her uncomfortable position. The tall man helped her up, but it hurt too much to stand. She discarded her heels, and held on to him, to stabilize herself. But the pain in her abdomen reappeared making her unsteady on her feet.

“We need to get Fish! She needs our help!”

“Your help, Butch! I'm only going to hold you back,” she lied, guiltily. It was one thing to let Fish suffer, but Butch hadn't deserved it in her eyes. “Save her, Butch! We'll meet up later!”

He hesitated, but estimated her suggestion made sense. “All right, but we'll get out together. Then we'll part.”

She nodded, as Butch helped her stand with her wobbly legs, and urged her through the door. Strangely it was unlocked and unguarded, Falcone's hired help unprepared for the escape of their captives. The two of them left the room, and entered an empty hallway with a few narrow windows. The blueish light revealed it was already getting dark outside. Hurriedly they sneaked to the end where it split into two new paths. Luckily further down to the right, there was a fire escape in view, but also a patrolling guard.

“Katherine,” Butch said seriously. “I want you to cry for help. Make it sound real. I need his gun.”

She nodded understanding what he was aiming for. They hid around the corner, with Butch standing as close to the edge as possible.

“HELP! HELP! Help me, please! I'm hurt!,” she screamed, venting the excitement she felt.

As expected, hastened steps could be heard rushing down the hall towards them, but the poor guard didn't see Butch’s elbow in time, as the bigger man slammed it into his face. An audible crack confirmed the thug's broken nose, the impact making the man fall backwards flat on his back. The bigger man used Katherine's knife to swiftly kill the man. A second later, he was the proud owner of a pair of new guns. He removed them from the holsters, and pocketed one in the inside of his jacket, whereas one remained in his hand. The knife was returned to Katherine.

“Sorry, I need all the fire power I can get,” apologized Butch.

She shook her head in response, offering him an encouraging smile. Then they headed towards the fire escape, opening the window with a some effort, due to the rust it collected. After making sure it was safe to descend, they held onto the ladder and climbed down, while Butch paid careful attention to Katherine, to not let her slip and fall. Eventually they reached the ground, both huffing from excitement and exhaustion. Katherine watched the big man examine their surroundings, also checking the amount of bullets he had. In the midst of plotting her own escape, she decided to use Butch's trust for her and her partner's gain.

“Butch, listen to me. There's something I need to tell you.”

“This isn't the right time! You need to hide somewhere!”

She grabbed the wrinkled folds of his jacket. “This is the only time!” Pausing for a moment, she met his intent glance. “I will go back to Oswald, and surrender.”

“What?! Why would you do that?,” he asked exasperatedly.

Her guilt of lying to him, fueled the emotion of her words. “I can get close to him, and find out what he knows! Fish and you will be better prepared if you know what he's planning.”

“But, but,...you don't know if he'll trust you!”

Shame spread inside her when she considered her next lie. “I've practised on Maroni, remember? I won't fail this time.”

He stared at her in empathy, making Katherine feel odd about the way she tricked him.  
“Damn...we're running out of time! See what you can do. Then we'll get in touch.”

“How?”

“Go to my favorite bar, the 'Aftermath’, and ask for 'Cyrus Gold’. Got it?”

She vigorously nodded. “Be careful Butch, stay safe!”

The big henchman appreciated the sentiment, and drew her into one final hug. “Likewise, Blondie! Take care!”

She nodded, waved him goodbye as he stepped on to the street to get a cab. Shortly after, he was already gone, on his way to save his queen. Katherine studied the dirty alley she was in. Trying not to step on trash or other pointy objects with her bare feet. Peeking around the corner revealed the glowing sign of a diner a few blocks down. There she would be able to call Oswald and get some water for her parched throat. Not many people were on the street, making her think she should hurry.

Carefully she observed the area, and stepped out of the alley as soon as the fewest people were visible, and slightly limped to the diner. This time she was thankful that Gothamites didn't pay too much attention to those in need of help. Her disheveled appearance kept other curious looking pedestrians at bay, far enough to feel unbothered. Eventually she reached the glass door of the restaurant, and stepped inside, causing the small bell above her to jingle.

A woman and man sitting at the counter looked up in worry, whispering to each other what the strange looking woman was doing in this establishment. Another person appeared, this time an older woman, with sceptical lines on her face.

“What do ya want?,” she said roughly. “If ya ain't got cash, ya can stumble right out a’ here!”

Katherine furrowed her brow, looking annoyed at the rude host. “I was mugged. Could I use your phone, please?”

This made the diner owner change her reaction. Feeling a little embarrassed for being so harsh towards the stranger. The couple at the counter regarded her with curiosity.

“Oh! Yes, ya can. Phone is right here.” She reached behind the counter to pull out an old rotary dial phone. “Sorry, about day. People come in here to beg, so…”

“Nevermind,” cut Katherine the older woman short. “What's the address?”

The diner host named it, and watched the young woman dial a long number on her phone. Katherine nervously listened to the ringing signal, wishing Oswald would pick up soon. He did, his tone sounding curious and confused.

“Hello, who is this?,” he asked.

“It's me, Amelia,” she replied. Using her alias in fear someone might pay to close attention to her conversation. It took a few moments before Oswald recognized her.

“Katherine! I was looking for you! Where did they take you? Are you-”

“I was mugged and am waiting at a diner at 145th and 3rd. I will explain everything. Could you please pick me up?”

“Yes, of course! I'll be right there!”

“Thank you. See you soon.”

After he hung up, she followed his example, while thanking the gruff looking diner owner for the call.   
She also asked, if she could take a seat inside a booth to wait for her 'boyfriend’. Even though they haven't stated what they were to each other yet, she liked the sound of calling Oswald that way. The owner nodded and even gave her a cup of water to drink, making Katherine forgive her for her poor behavior from earlier. Sipping the water, she watched the minutes go by until her partner's car pulled up.


	17. New Home Owners

The new night club owner waited for Falcone to finish feeding his chickens as he stood below a few trees with his umbrella in hand. It was hard to believe that the crime lord of Gotham had such a peaceful pastime. Perhaps it reminded him of smaller, simpler things he could enjoy in his daily routine of controlling crime in the city. Oswald sorted his thoughts once again, to prepare his arguments to protect Katherine. She had been staying at the apartment for the week, helping him with club business from afar, by reminding him of where to find the contact information for acts, and getting him the number of the intermediary for the Brandy smuggling deal.

It had been necessary to contact him due to Fish's escape from her torturer, and her resulting call to Maroni, where she revealed that Oswald was working for Falcone. Things had taken a downward turn since then, with the Italian crime boss sabotaging the new night club by stopping its alcohol shipments. The alcohol from the intermediary had helped in this conflict, but the price for the goods were much higher than regular. Katherine had to touch their savings, nearly halving it. Something that soured his mood on a daily basis.

His only easement was knowing that Fish was locked up on an island where her organs would be harvested. It had come as a great surprise when Katherine had received a call from her contact, confirming that the service she had paid for weeks ago, had been fulfilled. He was thankful that he had at least one problem less to worry about. Butch had helped Fish escape and had hidden himself away to avoid Falcone's punishment. But Oswald didn't know what the crime lord had in store for him, since his visit today dedicated to Katherine and her absolution of her crimes. Falcone had inquired about the whereabouts of the blonde, and he would give him a promising answer.

Gotham's crime lord was on his way to the slim man after placing the last chicken in its coop. He had a satisfied smirk on his face, the chickens always having a way of cheering him up. Katherine had been able to do the same for him as well, Oswald mused. The old man stood in front of the shorter man, who held his umbrella over him to shield him from the light drizzling of the rain.

“Hello, old friend. I am curious about your visit. You mentioned it's related to the club. Should I be worried?”

“I do not think so, Don Falcone. The matter I want to address is the whereabouts of Fish's second assistant Katherine Crowe. The blonde woman your men are still looking for.”

Falcone arched his brow in question. “You know where she is then? How?”

“She has contacted me, to strike a deal. And I was willing to hear her out, since her offer sounded promising.”

“Why would she reach out to you? And not to Fish or her friends?”

Oswald suppressed his spreading smirk. He tried a humble approach. “Her reason was simple. She wants to come out of hiding, and help us make money. Apparently she did most of Fish's bookkeeping.”

“Why should we trust her? She could stab you in the back at the first opportunity.”

The slim man made a dramatic pause, giving his next words more weight. “I have considered that option. But, she has always struck me as a rational person during my employ at Fish's. She prefers rational and professional partners, interested in growing the business. A sentiment I embrace. Her knowledge could be very rewarding.”

“Or dangerous,” added the sceptical crime lord. “Why should I permit her to enter your employ?”

Confidently Oswald replied, “Because, as a sign of her atonement, she promised to use her skills to raise twice the amount I owe you at the end of the month.” The crime lord raised both his eyebrows at his bold claim, clearly surprised, but also impressed.

“Interesting,” the old man modestly replied. “Do you think she can help you do it?”

“I have only my past work experience with her to depend on, but I have never heard her make empty promises. If she says it, she means it.”

Patiently, he waited for the old man to consider his request, hoping he would agree. Falcone studied his confident features, a sign that the younger man believed he wouldn't fail.

“Alright, Oswald. If you vouch for her loyalty, and make sure that she keeps her promise, she can come work for you. But have her closely monitored. The slightest reason she gives you to distrust her, you will have her brought to me. Understood?”

“Yes, Don Falcone. Exactly as you say.”

“You will report to me on a regular basis about the progress you make. That is all.”

“Thank you for the trust you put in me, Don Falcone. You will be pleased, I guarantee it.”

The crime lord gave him a firm nod, a sign for finishing their conversation. A wave of relief washed over the younger man when he left the small estate with a limping gait. He was happy to tell Katherine of the good news, even though it had come at a costly price. If needed they had to empty their deposits to pay Falcone's money, but he felt hopeful that together they could make the night club into a flourishing business.

.

Oswald arrived back at the apartment to share the good news with Katherine. He felt exuberant to have her accompany him to the club tonight. Excitedly he entered the door, only to see the blonde nervously perched on the couch with her legs tucked under her. She had recovered from her ordeal mostly, only feeling moody from staying inside for so long. But, when she saw him, she swiftly jumped up to meet him halfway. His smile already hinting at something good.

“You're back! How did it go? Please, tell me!”

He took her erratic hands, to bring them to his lips to kiss them, calming her down. “He took the deal, Katherine. You're free!”

Her loud cheer was like music to his ears, as she swung her arms around him. She kissed him deeply in gratitude. “Thank you, Oswald! Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me just yet!,” he chuckled. “We might be poor at the end of the month.”

“I'm sure we'll manage. We'll earn the money back.”

“I know, we will. Our partnership will make it happen.”

Katherine's smile slipped for an instant, something that surprised him, since they had reason to celebrate.

Concerned he asked, “What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?” He wondered if she had taken his comment about their financial situation too seriously.

“Oh, it's nothing!,” assured him the blonde. “It's merely the burden of the last days falling off my shoulders.”

Oswald embraced the shorter woman and held her for a few heartbeats. “I promise, I will make them all pay for laying a hand on you,” he said coldly, sending a shiver down her spine. “They will regret their actions deeply.” He kissed her temple, taking in the smell of her, and feeling the young woman melt against him.

“Katherine, will you be my date tonight?,” he asked gently. She stirred in his arms, looking into his eyes with glee.

“Yes, Oswald! With pleasure!”

He grinned, parted from her and walked to the little dresser where Katherine's small jewel box lay. Gingerly, he opened it to retrieve the necklace with the black feather pendant.

“Good, then tonight will be a good night to wear this, don't you think?”

She joined his side, turning her exposed neck to him, to give him access to put it on for her. He gladly did, brimming with joy, when he saw her with the pretty jewel. To him, she looked beautiful, already looking forward to see her in the black dress.

“Oh, Oswald. Tonight will be perfect! I can't wait!”

“Then let's get changed, my dear. I want to be there early, so I can show you around!”

Katherine nodded eagerly, went to the closet to retrieve her dress and hung it up on a hook near the bathroom door. He didn't mind if she got ready first, welcoming her change of spirit, and the joy she expressed in each step to her preparation. After eyeing the lingerie she chose and put on the bed, he sat down on the couch and watched her disappear into the bathroom. Finally, he would be able to appear with his partner in public, not having to hide their connection towards each other. Perhaps, they should show some restraint at first, in order to let Falcone believe that they haven't been partners from the start of his rise in rank. Katherine would surely understand that the next stages of his plan would require discretion.

His vibrating phone drew him from his musings, making him check for the caller ID. It was Gabe, his current right hand man. Not expecting a call from him, Oswald answered the phone with some hesitation. The man was not running any errands at the moment, so what was the reason for his call?

“Hello Gabe, what is it?,” he asked cautiously.

“Boss, I got news. It's about the blonde Don Falcone is looking for.”

Oswald felt a tinge of anxiety, but suppressed it quickly. “Gabe, the matter is settled. Don Falcone has guaranteed me he'll stop the search.”

“It's not dat. The boys got word that Maroni is looking for someone who looks like 'er.”

This piece of information unsettled him, his lack of understanding of Maroni's motivation causing confusion inside him. “What?!”

“Like I said, Maroni wants the broad.”

“What exactly were you told?”

He could hear the bigger man sigh on the other end. “He'll pay for any information about a girl named Amelia, who ate at Bamonte's.”

“Alright, thank you Gabe. I will call you later.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

Then his right hand man hung up, leaving Oswald in a state of unrest. He had forgotten that Maroni had an interest in Katherine's alias, since he was too focused on his sabotage acts and death threats. Hadn't she scheduled a date a few days ago? They had spoken about it, and considered how he could observe from the side lines to keep an eye on Katherine. The recent events must have made the meeting with Maroni slip from her memory as well. She had been in no state to go out, still resting from her captivity by Falcone's men. Should he risk her safety by taking her to the night club, where more people would see her, and perhaps tell the Italian crime boss about it? If he found out that she was with him, it would give Maroni even more reason to hate him. Oswald favored the idea to spite the man by showing off the lovely blonde on his arm. Fair payback for all the moments the restaurant owner humiliated or chided him.

The water of Katherine's shower turned off, when Oswald got up to lay out the three piece suit he intended to wear. It was black, the shirt and cravat a dark purple. Certain it would fit well with his partner's outfit. He heard the blonde emerge from the bathroom, after he chose his cufflinks. Wrapped in a towel, she stood next to him, to study his attire for their evening together.

“Mr. Penguin, I have to say you have excellent taste,” she praised with a wide smile. “I can't wait to see you in this suit.”

The man next to her chuckled, slightly flustered about her compliment. “We'll look amazing together.” Then his tone changed, relative to the subject he wanted to address. “Katherine, there is something you should now.”

“What is it?,” she asked with a touch of concern in her voice, after she registered the more serious intonation of his voice.

“Gabe called, to tell me of an alarming rumor. It appears that Maroni is looking for you.”

Her recent cheeriness dropped from her face. “Oh, no!”

Oswald nodded sadly. “Indeed 'oh no’. Do you remember the date you were supposed to have with him? You never showed up.”

Katherine smacked her hand against her forehead in frustration. “I completely forgot about it! Oh...why does this have to happen now? What do we do?!”

“Katherine, we'll do nothing. Not tonight. It is unlikely that somebody who is associated with Maroni will see you. We're far from his turf. And we can deal with this tomorrow.”

“Oswald, are you certain? I do not want to get you into more trouble with him.”

The slim man shook his head at her. “I am a thorn in that brutish man's eye anyway. As long as I'm under Falcone's protection I can poke the bear as much as I like.”

The blonde giggled at his analogy. “That's why we have to take out Maroni first, then Falcone, correct?”

“Indeed,” he said with a smile. “So, let's not worry about tonight, shall we? There will be time for scheming.”

She nodded, and began to put on her lingerie. An act he liked watching her do, when he caught her at the right moment. She winked at him, making him grin with longing. Oswald already looking forward to showing her his new office with all its spaces to be intimate.

.

When they had arrived at the building, Oswald showed Katherine the new sign of the night club. She had known about the new name, but was excited to see it in person nevertheless. He opened the door for her, observing how her wide eyes took everything in with awe. The change of the interior design taking her breath away. She brushed her hands across the new tables, cushions in the booths, and chairs which Oswald had chosen. The dark colors with a few accented highlights looking very tasteful. The bar, a place in the hall she had frequented the most in the late days of Fish's reign, had changed as well, appearing more sleek than it had once been. Katherine hooked her arm under Oswald's and listened when he led her around the hall, to explain what had been altered during the construction. He enjoyed her attentiveness, as he showed her the fruits of his and his crew's labor. They were still alone, the earliest staff members scheduled to arrive much later.

Proudly he presented his new office last, personal touches giving it a distinct classical flavor. Apart from the change in furniture, the layout hadn't been adjusted much. The position of the bar and seating arrangements in the lounge area remained the same.

“This place looks incredible! You and your staff have done an amazing job. Did Falcone pay for all of it?”

“No, I think he took most of it from Fish's reserves. Perhaps you could take a look tomorrow?”

Katherine grinned impishly at him. “Of course! Maybe there is some money left to salvage.”

He grinned at her and offered her a seat on the new comfortable couch set in dark colors. Limping towards the bar he prepared a bottle of sparkling wine for them to drink. While reaching into the small fridge to retrieve the bottle, he caught a glimpse of Katherine's lovely form, how she studied her surroundings with her pretty eyes. In this moment, she looked like she belonged to him, the perfect companion to share his sorrows and his successes. The pang in his heart became strong with an overwhelming affection for her. A sudden realization raced through his mind. He loved her. Most ardently. 


	18. Late Night Visit

The velvety texture of the couch intrigued her when she touched the fabric with her fingers. The old couch and armchairs from Fish, had been made from leather, always cold and rough to the touch. When she satisfied her curiosity, her gaze lifted to Oswald who stared at her, seemingly frozen in place after not moving for a few seconds. She studied his face and his eyes which were locked on a distant target, not part of this room. His mouth was lightly agape in awe, as if he was contemplating his next words. She smiled at him, as she caught him in deep thought.

“Oswald? Are you there?,” she teased.

His name caught his attention and he twitched for a second, surprised at the sound of her voice. The reaction filled her with concern, which made her wonder if he had forgotten something crucial. Did he remember something important about their deal with Falcone? Was it related to Maroni? She tried to imagine other challenges that he had to face with her.

“Oh, sorry, Katherine!,” he laughed nervously. “I-I was lost in thought.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes. I remembered that-that...I still have to introduce you to the staff. You haven't met my right hand man, Gabe, correct?”

“Was he the driver?”

“No, but don't worry. You will meet most of them tonight. They are not part of the night club's staff, mind you, but on our payroll nevertheless.”

Slightly confused why the staff was playing such an important role during their moment, she only nodded politely. “I look forward to meet them, then.”

Oswald nodded as well, and a little hastily placed a small tray on a table nearby, with two glasses and the bottle of sparkling wine. He filled them with the expensive liquid handed a glass to Katherine.

“Let's drink to our partnership, my dear! May we achieve much more than we already have!,” he said with dimples in his cheeks.

Smiling she added, “May we achieve everything!”

After chinking their glasses together, they drank, whereas Oswald took a much larger sip than Katherine. She raised an eyebrow for a second, but quenched her rising confusion when she heard a distant sound. The surprise in her partner's face revealed that he had heard it, too. Somebody was calling for him.

“I think it's coming from the main hall,” guessed Oswald.

“I believe so, too. We should check it out.”

“You should wait here.”

She gave him a puzzled look. He elaborated further. “Just to be careful, I don't know who it is. I can't believe I forgot to close the front door.”

“It is probably an early staff member.”

“They wouldn't call be by my first name.”

She admitted that he had a good point, and eventually agreed to wait. After giving her a longing look, he left the office, limping faster than usual. When the door shut behind him, she got up and walked to Oswald's desk, hoping to find a weapon in case things went south. The calling had ceased, Oswald apparently in viewing distance of the visitor by now. The drawers were mostly empty or filled with a few pens and notes that he had scrawled down. Not even a paper opener for an emergency. Huffing in annoyance, she wrote down a note, to remind Oswald to stock his office with a gun or knife for protection. Then she left the note on the desk and quietly exited the office as well, too curious to stay away. The question still remaining who the mysterious visitor was.

Taking off her heels dampened her steps, making sneaking much easier. By now she could hear multiple voices speaking to Oswald, recognizing them as Gordon's and Bullock's. Having met the two people before, during her employ at Fish's, she decided to put on her heels and come out of hiding.

“You do realize what you're asking me to do?,” said Oswald with an amused expression.

The two cops didn't share his smile, but instead they noticed a short blonde woman coming up behind the new night club owner. He turned around, his face tinged with concern and irritation.

“Katherine, didn't I ask you to wait?”

“I'm sorry, Oswald. When I recognized the voices I couldn't stay away...Gentlemen, nice to see you again.”

Bullock looked between the two. “I see you change your employers fast, Miss Crowe. No sense of loyalty?”

Oswald furrowed his brow at him, but she merely snickered in response. “A girl's gotta eat. A concept you are familiar with, I suppose?,” she said while eyeing his protruding belly. “I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue.”

Gordon gave Oswald a questioning glance, as if to confirm if her presence would hinder them from talking.  
He took the hint and explained, “She works with me. You can speak freely.”

“Interesting,” Bullock added. “You two seem awfully close.”

Oswald shrugged off his comment and motioned for Gordon to continue. Which he did.

“The commissioner has dirt on all of us. His partnership with Falcone brings us all in danger.”

“If Don Falcone is working with Commissioner Loeb to keep this trove of secrets hidden and I help you uncover them, I'd be betraying my patron.”

Bullock gave him a smug look. “That's right.”

“If he found out, he'd... well, he'd be very angry. To say the least.” Oswald gazed at his partner who confirmed his assumption with an over dramatic nod.

“Enough with the hemming and hawing. Are you gonna help us or not?,” asked Bullock with annoyance in his voice.

“Let say, for argument's sake, I could help you. What's in it for me?” Katherine shared her partner's sentiment, supporting him by staring down Gordon as well.

“I'll owe you a favor,” interjected the stern detective.

“No questions asked?”

“Jim!” Bullock visibly upset with his stubborn partner.

“Yes,” replied Gordon in a final tone.

“If I help you find where Loeb keeps his files, you give me ten minutes alone with them. I take what I want.” Katherine intrigued by his second condition.

“That is not a good idea, Jim.”

“Five minutes,” insisted Oswald.

“And you don't touch anything that has to do with cops,” added Gordon.

Katherine met her partner's devious grin. It was an offer that was too good to pass up. “Five minutes with the files and a favor from Jim Gordon?,” she summarized.

“Done!,” finished Oswald. “We have a deal, gentlemen.”  
He held out his hand to the younger detective. Reluctantly his counterpart shook it.

“Jim, I hope you know what you're doing.” Bullock sighed in resignation at the younger cop's stubbornness.

“We'll pick you up, as soon as you located the files. Hurry.”

Without a further word of goodbye the two detectives departed, leaving Katherine and Oswald much to ponder on. As soon as they disappeared from the vicinities, the slim man turned to the blonde, with a delighted expression.

“I feel like we've struck a bargain.”

“I think you did, Oswald. Finding the location of the files shouldn't be too difficult with our connections.”

“My thoughts exactly. But, there remains one challenge.”

“If you're worried about Falcone finding out, I might have a solution.”

Intrigued he stepped closer, to take her arm, and lead her back to his office. “I'm listening.”

.

She was still a little sad that she didn't get to spend the evening with Oswald in her perfect dress. Perhaps her thoughts were over dramatic, since tonight wouldn't be the last opportunity to spend a perfect evening with her partner. Or at least she believed so, the errand she volunteered to do, not too dangerous in theory. He had protested of course, but a lot of persuasion on her part had been needed to make him see the sense in her idea. If she went and was caught, only she would be punished by Oswald's directive. If he was caught, Falcone would have him killed on the spot. Her outcome the more preferable of both in the worst case scenario. Now, she was in the back of Bullock's car, with its owner and his cop buddy Gordon, on their way to Loeb's not so secret files. The city's skyline a wide stretch of pointy shapes behind them as they drove down a road in the rural outskirts of Gotham.

“Now, Katherine... Why are you helping Penguin, again?,” asked Bullock warily.

She sighed. “Falcone gives me a full pardon, if I work with Oswald. Besides, I get much better pay.” Both were true.

“Yeah, figured you're not just sticking with him for his charms.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, and shifted in her uncomfortable disguise. The black pants and turtleneck top with the vest was the best she could do on short notice. They agreed on pretending to be a security team to scrutinize the building.

“You're telling me this is where Loeb keeps 20 years of dirty secrets?,” Gordon asked as the car continued rolling down the dusty road. “Did Penguin give you the right address?”

“Well, maybe that's the point. No one would suspect it,” replied Katherine matter of factly.

“Doesn’t feel right,” commented Bullock.

“What would you prefer Detective Bullock? A sign saying 'Super Secret Blackmail Hoard’?”

“I guess you have a point,” he grumbled.

Slowly the estate did come into view. It was a quaint, wooden farmhouse with two stories. Light burned in a few rooms, giving off a cozy feeling. Bullock pulled up the car, and killed the engine. For a few heartbeats they sat in silence, checked their guns, and then stepped out of the vehicle. Katherine pressed her small Makarov pistol against her coat, the metal feeling familiar against her.  
The small group walked up to the house, whereas Gordon used the heavy iron door knocker to make their presence known. Not long after, a slow set of steps made their way to the door. An elderly looking man with gray short hair and deep lines across his face opened.

“You lost?,” he asked straight away, eyeing the car behind them.

“Good evening, Sir. We were sent by Commissioner Loeb. Might we have a word? Out of the cold?”

His demeanor changed to something friendlier. “Well, Marge is putting on some tea.”

They nodded their thanks and entered the farmhouse when the old man walked to the side. Bullock closed the door behind them, as Gordon followed their host. Katherine studied her surroundings, found the house to be a little bland, but nice, and felt like adding something to the conversation.

“I love your house. It's so cozy,” she said politely.

“Thank you.”

“How long have you two been here?”

“Oh, well, about, uh, twenty years. Ever since Mister Loeb bought the place.”

The blonde swept her gaze around. “Hard to believe.”

“Time, girl. You should have seen Margie back then. Hot to trot,” he chuckled.

Katherine raised her eyebrow, sceptical about the quick change of their innocent talk. “What were you doing before that?,” she asked instead, moving the topic to something else.

“Oh, nothing much. Uh, Margie was a nurse over at Arkham. And I working on the railroad. Whooop Whooop!” The old man laughed, clearly amused by his imitation of a train. This time even Bullock showed, how he was weirded out.

“Why are you here?,” their host suddenly asked, turning their exchange serious.

“Oh, uh, inspection,” answered Gordon for them. “Commissioner Loeb has some concerns about security.”

“We didn't hear nothing about it.”

“You didn't get a letter?”

“No.”

“That's odd.” Gordon pretended to be concerned. “You should have gotten a letter.”

The old man scrutinized them once more. “You have ID?”

The two detectives drew out their badges as the younger one explained, “Jim Gordon, GCPD. This is Detective Bullock. We're on the commissioner's personal detail.”

Their host pointed to Katherine. “She don't look like a cop.”

“I'm undercover,” corrected the blonde with as much confidence as possible.

The old man wanted to respond, but a heavy thud from above caught his attention.

“Damn raccoons,” he lamented.

“Jim, what do you say we get on with our inspection?,” offered Bullock, clearly not wanting to stay at this place longer than necessary.

Gordon nodded. “Mh. Perhaps you wouldn't mind showing us around?”

“Oh, absolutely,” the old man replied, as he turned his head to call for someone. “Marge, would you mind fetching my keys?”

“Sure!,” came a voice from somewhere in the back, where probably the kitchen was.

Their host smiled at them creepily, giving Katherine a new set of goosebumps. Something was definitely wrong.

“Now, listen, before you go, you have got to get a piece of Marge's cake. She makes it with sour cream. Tastes like a warm Sunday morning.”

Another distant thumping was heard, making the small group flinch in surprise. Bullock examined the ceiling, doubt written all over his face.

“That's one hell of a big raccoon. Maybe we should start upstairs.”

Gordon and Katherine grew more nervous, the sounds from above boding nothing good. His wife Marge still hasn't come with the keys, making them all fidget and wait in the small room.

“Oh, just wait a lick for the keys.”

They heard lighter urgent steps coming towards them, but no tinkling of keys. Her gut feeling told her that Marge was carrying something else.

“Margie-pie, that was quick!,” said the old man as his shorter, gray haired wife, arrived at the room with a shotgun in her hands. Wide eyed they gawked at her as she pointed the weapon at them.

“Ma’am put down the-,” was all Gordon said, before his fast reflexes pushed Katherine out of the line of fire. The exploding sound roared in her ears as they landed next to each other with a grunt.

“Thanks, Gordon. You saved my-,” said Katherine before she was interrupted by the detective.

“Watch them!,” he demanded as he jumped up to flee the scene.

The blonde inwardly complained, but quickly got up as she confronted the old woman. Fortunately, she wasn't strong, and let go of the gun when Katherine twisted it out of her arm. Then with more force than it might have been necessary, she smacked her attacker over the head rendering her unconscious. Bullock had been busy with Marge's husband, punching and fighting him, until he too was subdued, but still conscious.

“Where are the files?,” demanded Bullock, clearly unhappy about their rude introduction to Marge.

The man was dazed, but frightened enough to have some clarity left. “What files? There ain't no files here!”

Bullock and Katherine exchanged a confused look. She neared the two men and faced the older one.

“What are you guarding? There must be something here!”

“Ain't none of your business, sweety!” This earned him a punch from Bullock, who had grown impatient.

“But mine, old man! Where does Loeb keep his details on the GCPD?!”

The old man smiled, his voice becoming weaker. “Not here…,” he replied, before passing out.

The bookkeeper and the detective shared a round of curses. Had Oswald really given her the right location? Strangely they were in the commissioner's service, but obviously responsible for something different, rather than protecting files. She left Bullock's side, and decided to search for a study or office that might contain some information. Katherine found a small library with books and a desk with drawers. Quickly she drew them open, to scan their contents. Most of it was paper trash, but she spotted a small book which she opened to read. It was a type of diary, but focused on a set of short reports about a certain person called Miriam. Details about when she was given food, how much she weighed, and terms which described her mental condition were jotted down in fine writing. The old man had told them that his wife had been a nurse at Arkham, did that mean they were harboring a patient of some kind? The notes indicated a medical background for sure.

“Katherine, it's time to leave!”

The young woman cursed, hid the small book in her coat and headed to the origin of the voice. Perhaps the information she collected could be of use for her and her partner.


	19. Challenges

Oswald sat in his mother's densely decorated sitting room when he waited for her to finish the tea, she had set up. While listening to the bustling sounds of her in the kitchen, he reminisced about the last events of the past week. Although it had been disappointing that the strange elderly couple hadn't hidden more secrets up their basement, apart from the confused young woman Gordon rescued, they still came out of the deal with a little piece of evidence and the detective's favor.

The only downside had been that he had been scolded by Katherine for causing a mess with the elderly couple. Jude and Marge had fled to his night club for help, since they couldn't have returned to their respective masters. Playfully, he had dealt with them, but had to help his partner clean up the mess he created. Oswald had complained that they could hire somebody else to do it, but a fair amount of paranoia that a stranger would make a mistake, had kept Katherine from agreeing. He planned to make it up to her, as soon as the two of them would have more time. Due to their promise to Falcone, they both worked hard to collect the money they owed. Luckily, it looked like they wouldn't have to deplete their savings.

Oswald was called to attention as his mother returned from the kitchen, with a tray in her hands. She placed it on the small coffee table and drew a cup of tea for him. Next he added a few sugars to it, and stirred the liquid with a fine little spoon. Oddly he had begun to crave more sweetness, since Katherine had surprised him with small tarts, cakes, and desserts she had prepared in her short spare time. Perhaps this was her answer to Falcone's chickens, something she could enjoy to do from time to time. His visit was related to the pretty blonde. His feelings for her have manifested more strongly, making him more nervous around her. Their full schedules hadn't provided them with opportunities for intimacies, which he actually welcomed until he had made sense of what his brain and heart were trying to tell him.

“Oswald, you're thinking so much again? What is it my boy?,” she carefully asked, while patting his arm.

The young man sighed before responding. “Mother, I-I don't know what to do.”

Concerned Gertrúd gripped her son tighter. “Is it the bullies again? Tell Mama!”

He looked at her for a few breaths, thinking about what to say. “Mom, I think... I'm in...love,” he whispered, feeling very shy even in front of her.

Her face expressed a mix of joy and a dash of worry, when she saw how glumly he looked.  
“Oh, Oswald! That's wonderful, buy why are you sad?”

“Because,...because I'm not sure. And I don't know how to tell her.”

Gertrúd's mouth opened to the shape of a small circle, realization dawning on her. “Oh... it's Katherine!”

Reluctantly he nodded, avoiding her stare by looking at his folded hands in his lap. Would she be happy or disappointed or envious? He knew that all the 'momma's boy’ remarks he had heard in his life, didn't come out of nowhere, but he worried that another woman would cause trouble in their small family dynamics. At least the mention of indecent ones did.

“Mom, are you upset?”

“No, Oswald. I feel happy for you!” Her smile emphasizing her statement. But she saw that her son was struggling with himself. “You know,...your father was very nervous when he confessed his love to me. I was in the kitchen, cleaning up after a long dinner. Then he came to me, with one of my favorite flowers from the garden. It was sooo romantic!,” she sang the blissful memory right before her eyes.

“What did you say?,” he asked curiously, wondering if his father had felt the same way as him.

“Nothing, my boy! I fell around his shoulders and kissed him. We were so young and so happy.” Her tone became bittersweet, cherishing the old memory like a precious treasure. “But destiny took him from me, but...gave me you. The best gift I could have ever asked for! My sweet boy.” She touched his cheek affectionately, expressing the love she felt for him with her eyes.

“But, what if she doesn't feel the same about me?”

Gertrúd gave him a long look, and took his hand to squeeze it. “I know she cares for you, she has been your friend all this time. I am certain she will be happy, when you tell her.” Sensing the insecurity coming off her son, she shifted a little closer. “Tell her how you feel! She will listen to everything you say. Like me when your father did it.”

Oswald blushed at the thought of expressing his love to Katherine. He liked the idea of a romantic setting as well, but didn't know how to pull it off without making it appear too kitschy. He looked for his mother for help, more convinced of his intent to confess his feelings.

“How should I tell her, Mom?”

The older woman contemplated it with a thoughtful expression, until her face brightened with the birth of an idea. “Do exactly as I say, and you will win her heart!”

.

The door to the office stood open as he approached it, a strong light fell through the gap and illuminated the hallway he was in. Oswald stood in the doorframe and saw Katherine browsing through a few folders she had scattered over the desk. He tapped the door lightly to draw her attention. She looked up with tension, but relaxed as soon as she saw Oswald's smile.

“Hello Oswald, how was your visit to your mother? I hope she is well?”

“She's fine, thanks. She asked about you, and when you would visit her.”

Guiltily she responded, “Oh, I miss her too. I should really go see her. There's just so much to take care of...And then there's something else.”

Oswald raised his eyebrow in question.

Katherine closed the document in front of her. “It's Maroni. Apparently he knows where I am now.”

“How did that happen?,” he asked incredulously.

“Oswald, it was bound to happen. It's very likely that somebody from the staff talked. Gabe was here to tell me that one of his guys heard Maroni's offer, payment for information, has been withdrawn.”

“That could also mean, that he lost interest in 'Amelia’.”

The blonde met his upset gaze. “I would like to believe that. But you know, we have to assume the worst case. If nothing happens, then I'll paint the town red.”

The slim man was about to express his frustration with the Italian crime boss when the phone rang, startling them both. Katherine studied her partner's focused gaze on the black device, and watched him pick it up after multiple rings of hesitation.

“Hello?,” he asked neutrally.

“Penguin.” Oswald's body tensed at the familiar sound of Maroni.

“Don Maroni, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?,” Oswald said lackadaisically. Katherine's eyes shot up, staring at the speaker in his hand.

“You thought you'd outsmarted me after ya got your booze somewhere else, didn't ya? Wanted to rub your little victory in my face…”

“What do you want, Don Maroni? I do not have all day.”

He heard the man stifle a groan on the other end of the line. Oswald grinned, but Katherine only looked irritated at him.

“'Amelia’! You got her, because you wanna get back at me!,” he accused, raising his voice in anger. “You let her go, or I don't care about Falcone's protection over you!”

The sitting woman stared at him, when she saw his face draw into a snarl, the temper inside him flaring to the surface. “YOU don't get to have HER!,” he yelled and slammed the speaker onto the base, hanging up the call violently. Oswald clawed the edge of the table and stared at the phone in exasperation.

“Oswald?,” she spoke softly.

“What?!,” he snapped at her, still mad about Maroni's call. She flinched in response, watching him wide eyed.

“Oswald, calm down. We can't confront Maroni now! It's too early.”

The longer he looked at her soft gaze, the more he relaxed, and eventually he became more annoyed than angry. “I don't want to wait anymore! I want to move against him now!”

“But, what about your plan?! And the hitmen?”

Oswald fell silent and considered her argument. Almost everything was prepared for his strike against the crime boss, only the venue was missing. He eyed Katherine for a long time, and was struck with a devious idea.

“Katherine... I have an idea, but I also hate it.”

She grabbed his arms and pulled him towards her to be close to him. “Tell me, what is it?”

Slowly he began to explain. “What if...you go on that date you promised Maroni, and accompany him to his favorite restaurant? There we'll set up the rest, just as I envisioned it. The Hitmen will announce their regards from Falcone, grab the concealed guns, and try to shoot him. Of course Maroni and his men will shoot them down first. Then the illusion will be very real that Falcone ordered Maroni's death. The war between their gangs will begin.”

She hung to every word he had said, marveling at him and his ingenious scheme. His Machiavellian thinking a pleasure to witness. “It's perfect, Oswald. I'm in,” she breathed.

“Thank you, Katherine. But this means, we will have to schedule a pretend handover with Maroni.”

“Do it,” she insisted. “Before he'll try to come here and shoot the house down.”

Oswald picked up the speaker and dialed Maroni's number. He did this with a heavy heart, but reminded himself that retaliation would come. Something he was already looking forward to eagerly.

.

Maroni had agreed to Oswald's insincere terms. A promise to stop sabotaging his business and a decent amount of money. It was high enough to upset the crime lord, but low enough to entice him to pay, for sparing the young woman's life. He admitted that he enjoyed fooling Maroni this intricately. They had set up a faux hostage phone call, where Katherine pleaded for his help in her release. Her cries had been believable enough for the big man to agree to a meeting in the morning the following day. His crew had been surprised about the odd briefing of the handover they received. But, they didn't question their boss and got the car ready. Katherine had changed her clothes, used some makeup to look more miserable for the occasion. She seemed to enjoy the prank on the don as well.

The handover itself went off without a hitch. The crime boss genuinely concerned with the woman's safety. He had stood in the cold of the morning, with a few armed men, on the parking lot Oswald had requested. When he, Katherine, and his men had arrived, he had seen the anger in Maroni's face, puffs of breath escaping his nose like smoke from a fire breathing dragon. Armed guards positioned themselves first, before Oswald stepped out of the car, with Katherine on his arm. Roughly, he pulled her behind him, and stood before the impatient crime boss to have him show the hostage money. The suitcase was presented to one of his henchmen who confirmed its authenticity. Next, the couple moved forward until they met Maroni halfway. He had shoved Katherine forward, a move they had actually practised to make it look real, as she fell to the ground. Quickly she scrambled up, and ran into the big man's waiting arms. The relief in sight of her safety had been apparent on his features.

Oswald had forced himself to not shoot the man when he saw her kiss her forehead. After a hateful glance, he had round up his men to leave the scene, while praying that Katherine would manage until the date night with Maroni.

This moment he was staring at the phone in his office, hoping Katherine would call him from the hotel she had planned to stay in. It was noon, the time they agreed to speak when she would be safe from curious listeners in her opinion. Finally the phone rang, the weight on his heart lessening in that instant.

It was her voice. “Hello?”

“Katherine, are you alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine. I was able to persuade him to let me stay at a hotel to rest, but I'm not sure for how long,” she spoke in a hushed voice. “There are men guarding the door outside. And Maroni told me to call him, as soon as I feel ‘better’...”

“I’m happy to hear the plan worked. How soon can you get him to take you out?”

The silence on the other end suggested she was thinking about her response. “I think a few days. I'll let you know the details as soon as possible. Have everything prepared.”

Oswald's tone grew wistful. “Please, be careful. I...I want you back at my side as soon as possible.”

“I will try to hurry.” She took a deep breath before she continued. “I want this to end quickly as well. Take care.”

“Take care, Katherine.”

He put the phone in its cradle and leaned back in his large armchair. The sigh which escaped his lips only a faint example of the melancholy he was experiencing. His love was the arm's reach of his enemy, taunting him with mental images of how he would treat her.


	20. Date Night

Warning for sexual harassment

 

 

The blonde waited in the sitting area of her hotel room to be picked up by the Italian crime boss. She was ten minutes early, considering calling Oswald one more time before there would be a familiar knock on the door. Although they had already spoken an hour ago, her chest felt tight from anxiety. He had promised her that the doctored guns had been put in place, and definitely wouldn't work. Maroni had grown impatient with her, hoping she would offer herself to him, as a sign of her gratitude for her rescue. Only a strong lie of being traditionally oriented had kept him in place. She put emphasis on how important she considered their first date, giving him the impression that it would be the perfect occasion for becoming intimate with each other. Maroni had readily agreed, becoming eager of the dinner engagement himself. Viewing Katherine as a piece of fruit almost ripe enough to pluck.

What the eager man didn't know, was her planned escape from him with Oswald's help. This part of the plot was unfortunately dangerous, because of its unpredictability. It was likely that Maroni would take her with him, to some secret lair for protection. It was absolutely necessary to collect her before that happened. It was Katherine's greatest fear that Oswald might miss his chance, snatching her out of the hands of Maroni on time. A hard double knock on the door caught her out of her reverie. She jerked upright, her heart beating strongly against its cage. Her frantic hands smoothed the skimpy dress Maroni had bought her, and reached towards the door. It opened effortlessly, presenting her the boisterous appearance of the restaurant owner himself. She laughed more out of nervousness than joy, and flung herself at the big man. He misinterpreted her enthusiasm conveniently, and smacked two wet kisses at her cheeks. In addition, he squeezed the curve of her bottom, when she was inside his embrace. She stifled the disgust and humiliation she felt, and swallowed her frustration with all her might.

“Sal! I'm so excited! Let's go!”

He nodded, visibly enjoying himself in her company. She hooked her arm under his and followed him down the hallway, into the elevator. To her great relief, two elderly women rode down with them, their scrutiny of the odd couple, preventing the bigger man from trying anything indecent. Shortly after they sat inside the car, closely nestled together. He put his thick arm around her frame, and stroked her bare knee with his other free hand, as the driver took off.

“You look hot, Amy, I like dat dress on ya.”

She received the compliment with trained politeness, smiling at him in return. “Thank you, Sal. But I still feel bad that you're wasting even more money on me!,” she whined. “I promise to pay it all back!”

“Ey, ey! Don't worry tonight! I know ya mean it, but this is fo’ us. So enjoy it, babe.”

“Okay, you're right. Sorry, for bringing it up.”

He pushed her up against him, forcing her to cling to him. “No, problem. I can't wait to show you Lidia's place. We'll eat my favorite food.”

“I'm very much looking forward to it,” she lied through her smile, heat rising to her cheeks.

The vehicle rocked smoothly as it sped through traffic, Katherine only needing to playfully reprimand Maroni twice for squeezing her curves too tightly. It was a short ride, but felt like eternity to the young woman. How long would it take for her to forget the whole ordeal? She already fought the impulse to cut his thick throat, just to be done with his groping. A detail she would keep from Oswald, lest she wanted to provoke him into killing the crime boss with his bare hands. They arrived at the tiny Italian restaurant, its rusty neon sign revealing its faded beauty. Like a gentleman, the big man opened the door and lead the lady inside. As expected, he had a few thugs of his gang attending their dinner for added security. It was almost time, the hitmen scheduled to arrive fairly soon.

An older woman, with black hair, and round cheeks greeted them cordially. Maroni returned the sentiment with vigor and introduced Katherine to Lidia, the restaurant owner.

“Nice to meet you, signorina! I hope you are hungry, because I will be making a lot of food!”

Katherine pressed a small laugh out of herself, while she counted the seconds until her salvation would arrive.

“Oh, yes, Sal has told me about your specialties. I am curious to try them all.”

The tall man next to her laughed heartily. “I like a woman with a healthy appetite!”

They were about to sit down at the table when the sound of the doorbell jingled once more. The sound startled Katherine, her eyes glued to the three men who stepped into the small dining area. They had fair skin, and rough faces, whereas the man in front had reddish hair. He stepped up closer, next to the counter of the bar.

“Sorry, for intrudin’ Don Maroni. I'm only here on business, as small message. Me boys and I were in the area.”

Maroni stepped forward with open hands. “Whoa, fellas, private party.” He seemed to recognize one of them, his tone tinged with irritation. “Connor, from the wild northeast? What does Falcone want now? I'm on a date.”

The tall narrow man with reddish hair smiled. “Don Falcone sends me with his respects, and a small gift for you and your loved one.”

Suddenly the men grabbed inside a nook below the counter and pulled out a set of previously concealed guns. Katherine's eyes shot open in fear when the man called Connor aimed at her first, and shot, before anyone else could react in surprise. Her first sensation was a searing pain tearing through her as the bullet hit, she saw a flash of red erupt from her stomach, and immediately drew her hands over it. She heard Maroni howl in fury while she fell to her knees. His men pulled out their rifles and shot the attackers down before more shots were fired from their side. Katherine felt the pain not only from her wound, but also from her heart. She had trusted Oswald with her life, and now had come the moment to pay for her trust. The commotion over her nearly faded away, when she thought of her parents’ warning. They had known from the beginning that he would disappoint her in the end. She pressed her eyes closed to suppress the pain in her abdomen, wishing the last moments of her life would end quickly.

Something raised her awareness as she lay on the ground, an approaching police siren calling everyone to attention. She felt Maroni shake her shoulder, and then quickly release it, as his men yelled to leave her. The cops were approaching, putting them in a precarious spot in between all the dead. The floor rumbled with the hastened steps of the fleeing group, curses racing through the air. Katherine noticed that she didn't have a hole in her dress where the bullet had entered. This detail startled her, as she fumbled the fabric for any kind of tear. A new set of steps were heard when she slowly raised her head. It was an older cop, her hair tied in a thick dark braid, with streaks of gray. Her broad stature revealing a certain toughness and experience on the street. She specifically walked towards Katherine and bent down to prop her up. The blonde winced, but realized that she hadn't been injured by a real bullet.

“How ya doin’, sweetheart? I'm here to pick ya up. My partner's waiting outside, so let's move.”

Looking down on herself, she examined the red on her hands and smelled the whiff of paint from them. Katherine laughed in a stifled scream, too overwhelmed with her almost near death experience. Apart from feeling grateful that she was unharmed, she felt anger and happiness at the thought of Oswald. He had deliberately kept her in the dark from this part of his scheme, to trick her as well. She would have a long talk with him, when she got to see him.

The gruff police woman helped her up, and pushed her into the backseat of the car. By now curious pedestrians had stopped at the broken glass of the restaurant and stared at the two police officers trying to keep them at bay. She covered her face when people got closer to the car, wishing that Oswald would fetch her soon. Eventually the cops returned to the car to take her away, the sirens now off to draw less attention.

“Where are you... taking me?,” she groaned, feeling painfully sick.

“To your jealous boyfriend,” the older woman answered with a snort. “He paid us good money to deliver you to him.”

“Please, hurry, ugh, I want to get out of this car.”

“We're there in a second, he's parked around the next block.”

True to their word, the car pulled up in a narrow alley that was just broad enough for the car to open its doors. Straight ahead she saw Oswald's car facing theirs, with a few men already waiting outside. The male officer, opened the door for her, and aided her out of the vehicle. Then he gingerly led her to the the front of the other black hood. She saw Oswald step out of the car and hurry towards her. The cop let her go, and she closed the gap between her and her partner with a few shaky steps. Shortly after, the police car left, not intending to stay for the unusual reunion.

“Katherine, I knew you'd make it!” He hugged her tightly forgetting her discomfort. She brashly reminded him, by punching his chest.

“Ow!,” he complained after a stronger punch had hit him.

“That's for having me shot with a paintball!,” she yelled in between happy sobs. “Your crazy plan scared me to death!” Tears streamed down her face, as her punches grew weaker. “I almost believed,...you betrayed me!”  
Her hands clawed the lapels of his jacket, as she drew in his familiar smell. “Please, don't ever trick me like that again!”

His arms folded around her, his own eyes becoming moist. “I'm sorry for scaring you, Katherine.”

Another question suddenly begged for an answer. “How did you know, Connor would shoot me first? Couldn't the others have told that the bullets were fake?”

“Because, I specifically instructed him to do so. This was the only prepared paintball gun. The others were merely adjusted to jam.”

“It's strange to admit this, but now I'm glad he did exactly as he was told.”

They held each other close for a few breaths, until one of Oswald's henchmen reminded them to leave, to get to safety.

.

Katherine lay on the thick cushions of the couch in the office of the night club, when the surgeon who patched up Oswald had left, with thick bundles of cash in her bags. The blonde was dazed, the painkillers robbing her from most clear thoughts. A bucket stood next to her on the floor, which Oswald had recently emptied, due to the painful wave of nausea she had experienced earlier. Little amounts of water had been the only thing she was able to drink, after the bruise on her belly started to spread. From the corner of her eye she saw a darkly clothed figure waddling towards her, sitting down on a chair he had placed next to her makeshift bed. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“I'm so sorry for being the cause of your anguish, Katherine! I saw it as the only way to secure your escape. It had to believable. Even to you!,” he spoke with glossy eyes. “Please, forgive me! I had to make sure Maroni wouldn't try to snatch you up again.”

She moaned, after only comprehending half what he said. “Your plan...worked, that...matters. What...did the doctor say?”

“You will be as good as new in two weeks time. The good doctor will visit you soon again for a check-up, but she said nothing serious has been damaged.”

Katherine breathed a slightly painful sigh of content. Her anger at Oswald slowly waning. “Please...no crazy plans...for the near... future.”

“Yes, my dear,” he assured her. “I promise, I will make it up to you! You will forget this whole unfortunate incident ever happened.”

Feeling a little cocky and dizzy from her meds, she added, “And gifts… get me lots of gifts...and... and...I want...a date, but...no restaurants...no fucking restaurants…”

She briefly saw him nod, before her eyelids fell closed and she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were colorful and confusing, as the image of Oswald and Maroni fighting became clearer in her mind. 


	21. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your kudos!:)

The radio roared its newest announcement of attacks on three of Falcone's businesses, executed by members of Maroni's gang. It was like music in Oswald's ears, spreading a happy sensation throughout his body. His mood was terrific, considering they had fulfilled their promise to Falcone, paying the debt with Maroni's hostage money and a small part of their earnings from the night club. It had smoothed out any remaining crinkles in Oswald's relationship with the old man, gaining more of his trust in the process. The last three weeks had been one of the most pleasant times in his career, where no don interfered with his work. Katherine's past ordeal was almost water under the bridge, when her appetite had returned. She had lost some weight, and intended to regain it with some of the best foods she could fix in the small kitchen at the night club. Apart from sharing her usual desserts together, she had made sure that they wouldn't be starving during the war that was raging on the streets. She was changing back to her regular self, whereas Oswald had noticed his dress pants were getting a little tighter.

Since, the gang war prevented them from moving back and forth between the safehouse and the night club, they have refurbished a few of Fish's old rooms, which were left untouched by the major construction. He had chosen a new bed, glad not having to sleep on the narrow one he was used to anymore, and made adjustments to the old bathroom. It wasn't the perfect solution, but a temporary one, before he could look for a decent new place. He assumed that Katherine would move in with him, but he hadn't broached that topic yet. It would be stressful enough to prepare his mother's plan for his love confession tonight. After talking the blonde into visiting her parents, he had had enough time to run some errands.

After the report was over, he turned off the old device and opened a slim drawer in his heavy desk. He found the handwritten notes he had jotted down for tonight's preparation and got up to go into the kitchen. The night club was empty at this time of day, except for his henchwomen-and men guarding the entrances of the building. Gabe had orders to make sure nobody would walk into the stage area if not absolutely necessary. Oswald had set up a table in front of it, to have a private dinner there. Grinning to himself, he took out the simple ingredients from the pantry and placed them on the counter. The meal would be far from elaborate, but hopefully pleasing to his pretty partner nevertheless.

.

Katherine returned later than expected, but was in a good mood, when she entered his office. He stood up when she joined his side to hug and kiss him in greeting. Curious how her visit went, they walked into the sitting area and found seats next to each other.

“How are your parents, Katherine?”

“They are doing well, thank you. It was nice to see them again. Things were…awkward when I left, but they were just happy to see me after all this time.”

Oswald chuckled. “That's how it always is.”

“Apart from catching up, they asked how bad the situation really is. I told them to keep a low profile, and stay inside as much as possible. We should keep an eye on Gertrúd as well.”

Her worry over his mother touched him, and he confirmed her statement with a firm nod. “We are. I have two guards watch her building.”

Katherine smiled in approval. “Good. Then they asked if you would like to come over for lunch or dinner soon. My mother hasn't met you yet, which I often forget.”

He arched an eyebrow in cautious curiosity, knowing Katherine's habit of oversharing information with her parents. “How much have you told them about...us? Did you tell them that we are... intimate with each other?”

Her sudden laughter startled, but also embarrassed him. “Oswald, I don't tell them something that personal. They know you mean a lot to me.”

Her expression warmed, but also worried him, when he considered his plans for later. Hopefully, she'll be more clear with her response than now.   
“I apologize for assuming that much,” he smiled apologetically. “I would love to meet your parents more officially. Your father and I only had a brief encounter under unpleasant circumstances.”

“Thank you, Oswald. That would make me very happy.”

His heart beat more rapidly in hope to make her happier than she was now. Gathering all his courage he decided to finally execute the program he had laid out for them.  
A little nervous, he met her friendly eyes and studied the shades of brown, until he asked his question.

“I've prepared a little something to eat. Would you like to join me for a bite?”

The woman next to him nodded. “Sure, do you need help with anything?”

“No, just come with me,” he said softly. He took her hand to place it on his arm, and lead her out of the office. When she noticed that they weren't heading for the kitchen, she turned to him with interest in her eyes.

“Where are you taking me?”

Oswald smiled at the shorter woman, enjoying her inquisitiveness. “You'll see.”

She did a few moments later, when they approached a single set table, covered in white cloth, plates, and fine cutlery. A dining cart was right next to it, with a bottle of sparkling wine in a cooler. Katherine marveled at the scene.

“Oswald, this is magical! I love it!”

“I'm glad you do. Please, sit down and let me pour you a glass.”

He pulled a chair back for her, and pushed it towards her when she got seated. Oswald used a match to light the candles, and opened the bottle with a satisfactory popping sound. After filling two glasses and putting the first in front of her, he excused himself for a moment to retrieve their dinner with the cart. Katherine busied herself, by examining all the little details which he'd placed on the table. A short time later, Oswald returned with four covered plates and a few bottles, and put two of them in front of their seats. The blonde's eyes grew wide as he finally lifted the metallic dome on top of them, to reveal a portion of fish and chips. She squealed in joy, a sound Oswald had only heard from her on one or two occasions. He considered it as a deep compliment.

“My favorite! Oh, Oswald! Did you make this?”

He sat down across from her after he uncovered his own meal. “Yes, I remember you love fries. But, I wagered you wouldn't mind the fish.”

Her smile broadened. “This is perfect! I like seafood in general. But, this is... this is just amazing.”

A blush crept over his cheeks at her praising words. Both picked up their long glasses for a toast, and gazed into each other's eyes. They drank, happy to have this special moment together. He grinned when he watched her eat with delight, feeling relieved that her injury hadn't been serious enough to keep her from her favorite food. His own appetite grew after a few bites, enjoying the full and savory flavors. To his surprise, the short woman finished before him, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She sighed in content, smiling at Oswald as he was still working on his plate.

“It was very delicious! Thank you, Oswald.”

“You weren't kidding when you said you liked fries,” he chuckled.

When he was done, he cleaned up their plates and put them back on the dining cart. Then he refilled their glasses, and took a seat to settle his nerves before his great reveal. She expressed how much she enjoyed his efforts, while he was thinking how kind and loving she was towards him. He asked about her plans after the street war was over, and received a few satisfying answers. It pleased him to hear that she wanted to use all her resources to secure their takeover from Falcone and Maroni, knowing that challenge would demand both their wits.

Taking a few sips, he suddenly got up which surprised her and walked to the back of the stage. Katherine watched in awe as the curtain was lifted, and a spotlight turned which lit the piano at the side of the stage. Seconds later Oswald appeared, and slowly wobbled to the instrument. He took a seat, lifted the lid, and began to play a song that described his feelings for the young woman to the closest extent possible. Her intake of breath was audible to his schooled ears, making him smile in satisfaction. Once or twice he looked at her, and saw how her eyes glazed over with emotion. Her hand covered her slightly parted mouth, witnessing his playing with adoration. The music flowing from his fingers reaching out to her. More at ease, he thought of his wise mother, who had always given him the best advice, thinking of his interests first. Once again, she had helped him to overcome another challenge in his eventful life. Focused on the music he hadn't noticed how Katherine had gotten up to walk on to the stage to his side. He nearly faltered in his performance, but was quickly drawn back to the melody in his mind. Eventually he came to an end, added a more dramatic variation to the last lingering notes. Katherine next to him applauded with fervor, amazed by his wonderful demonstration of his skills. He smiled at her, when he held her close, taking in the blush on her cheeks.

“I want to show you something.”

She calmly nodded, and followed Oswald back to the dinner table, to be seated. Excited he drew a flat rectangular box from the dining cart which had been conveniently hidden behind the remaining two smaller covered plates. Next he placed the box in front of Katherine who smiled sadly at him.

“Oswald, you should have told me that you would prepare so much for tonight. I don't have anything I could give to you!,” she complained.

“I think you do, Katherine. Please, open it.”

Her nimble fingers shifted the lid off and revealed an elegant necklace, with little pendants in the shape of snowflakes. Each snowflake sparkled with a small white opal gemstone.

“I thought you might need a white necklace to go with your white dresses. I noticed that you didn't own much jewelry,” said Oswald matter of factly.

The young woman laughed with an excited expression. “Oswald, are you crazy?! This must have cost you a fortune!”

He impishly laid a finger on her trembling lips. “None of that! Do you like it?,” he asked as he slowly removed his finger.

“I love it!,” she corrected him. “You didn't have to get me this.”

“Oh, but I wanted to, Katherine. Because... because I feel very special about…you.”

Oswald felt his heart pounding against his chest, nervousness almost threatening to tie his throat tight. Her expression relaxed, her dark eyes captivating him. The few words he was trying to say, fighting their way out of him, in their struggle against his anxiety. Ultimately, his mind screamed at him, to set himself free, and relieve the tension that had built up inside him.

“Katherine, I-I love...you.”

He could almost physically feel the weight fall off of his chest, freeing his lungs to breathe deeply again. Oswald glanced at the young woman, the corner of her eyes pooling with tears. He almost flinched when she suddenly threw her arms around him, to kiss him deeply. Too dazed, to say anything, he let his body respond to her affection. His heart was at the edge of bursting from bliss. Then Katherine broke her kiss to nuzzle his ear.

“I love you too, Oswald,” she whispered.

He felt how his own tears threatened to spill, when he embraced her even tighter. They held each other, relishing their closeness to each other. When they separated, the blonde eyed the other two remaining dishes on the dining cart.

“Is that dessert?,” she asked cheekily.

Oswald laughed in response and nodded. “I didn't know you were such a glutton.”

“Hey, I can't help it if my...boyfriend is a great cook. Besides, you know I have a sweet tooth,” she said before winking at him.

He was about to serve them their dessert, when Katherine put a hand on his arm to stop him. Her coy features, made him smile. “Why not take these to the back? We don't have to eat right away.”

“An appealing idea...Why don't you go ahead while I clean up?”

“Let me help you!”

“No, I will do this myself. Please, let yourself be spoiled,” he interjected with a grin.

She nodded sheepishly and gave him one more glance before walking away with her new gift in hand. With care, he began to tidy up the small table, and placed all parts of the decoration onto the dining cart. It rolled effortlessly when he pushed it into the direction of the kitchen. He decided to clean the plates later and merely shoved the cart into a corner that wouldn't hinder Katherine from using the kitchen itself. Just about when he intended to leave the room, the sound of light footsteps reached his ears, clearly identifying them as Katherine's. Her pace suggested a need for her urgency, which caused a nervous swell in his insides. Seconds later she stood in the doorframe, out of breath, her phone in hand.

“Oswald, something terrible happened!,” she breathed alarmingly.

He tensed, urging her to clarify. “Explain!”

“Doc's informant, from the island that holds Fish, reported there was a breakout! She-she might have escaped!”

“Nine circles of hell! Can't that vile woman just die?!,” he yelled with a furrowed brow. “When did it happen?”

“I don't know, I just got the text now. What should we do?”

Grumbling, he weighed his options. “I need to brief security about this.” He regarded the unsettled woman. “Find out where she would go first when she comes back. She'll probably need muscle and guns.”

“I believe she will try to meet Butch. He should still be in hiding. We haven't spoken since our escape. Recent events somehow getting in the way of that.”

Oswald felt an idea emerge from the sea of his devious creativity. “Could you get in touch with him tonight?”

She gave him a quizzical glance. “Why do you ask?”

“He believes you're spying on me, am I right? What if you have some juicy information to share?”

Katherine's gaze grew anxious, something bothering her about his scheme. “What do you want me to tell him?”

“That you found out about my secret stock of firearms I plan to use for my coup d'etat. He and Fish will want to steal it. But instead, they find my men fully armed and ready to shoot them down.” His grin faded when he noticed that her eyes betrayed her reluctance.   
“There's something you're not telling me.”

It became worse then she fidgeted with the flip mechanism of her cellphone. She averted her gaze from his, her lip caught between her teeth.   
“Oswald, please...please don't kill Butch. He doesn't deserve to die.”

His brow furrowed in disbelief. “Why not?! He wants revenge against me as well!” Anger slowly boiled inside him. “Do you have a weak spot for him?”

Patiently she gazed into his temperate features, responding as rationally as possible. “He saved my life and helped me escape from Falcone's custody. I can't ignore that!”

“Oh, nothing would have happened to you! I would have gotten you out eventually, the moment I had a talk with Falcone.”

This instant her voice grew a shade colder. “You don't know that for sure. I was there for hours! Waiting. Who knows if Falcone had listened to you at that point.” Oswald was about to retort her assumption, but Katherine cut him off. “Besides, I believe he can be reasoned with! He helps Fish out of loyalty and not necessarily, because he hates you. Think about it, when we take over this city, we will need capable people, who know their way with the trade, to secure YOUR rule! We can't do everything with just the two of us.”

“He wouldn't be loyal to us!,” Oswald insisted.

“Perhaps not right away...But give him time, and the opportunity to witness how much we can achieve,...even he will prefer wealth over revenge.”

Even though his temper was slowly waning, Oswald was still very much upset. Their perfect evening had been disrupted by a discussion over a man he didn't particularly liked, because of a shred of moral responsibility she felt towards him. He didn't want to argue with her, but hated the fact, that Butch had enough meaning to her, to spare his life. His mother hadn't warned him about disagreements he was likely to have in his young relationship. Seeing her defiant stance, he glared at her and sighed. Compromise wasn't his strength, but for Katherine he was willing to make an exception.

“Alright, fine!,” he barked, causing the corners of her mouth to arch upward. “You will take full responsibility for him! If he messes up, you will do him the courtesy of taking his life! Understood?”

Her triumphant smile almost irked him, hadn't it been for the fact that it was a pretty smile. “Thank you, Oswald.” She stepped closer to embrace him, which he sceptically accepted, since his body craved her touch. “I appreciate you trusting me with this.” Her soft voice cozying him up to the prospect of her ludicrous suggestion. She let go of him, but still held on to his hand. “How about we forget this little argument and continue where we left off, shall we?”

This time he felt the corners of his own mouth rise, as she gently tugged him towards the office, their bedroom their final destination.


	22. Late Night Visit

Katherine stroked Oswald's chest in content as they lay naked and entangled in the sheets of the four post bed. She grinned at the thought how he had put the last remains of his temper to good use in his love making. During their moment of relaxation, her hand drifted lower, until she touched a small curve of his belly she hadn't noticed before. Throwing her good judgement about teasing him overboard, she poked the swell and earned a mild twitch from him.

“What are you doing?,” he asked lazily, too drowsy to really care.

“Oh, nothing. Just admiring your little prosperity paunch,” she joked with a smile in her voice.

“You-you noticed?” She felt him grumble. “Not all have the luxury to regain ten pounds they've lost.”

She shifted closer to him, drawing his face to hers. “Oswald, I was only teasing. Also I find your belly adorable.” She kissed his abdomen. “I wouldn't mind you growing big and round if it were a real indicator for our wealth.”

This made him laugh. “I hope not. I would have to get my entire wardrobe in a plus size version. Most of my clothes are tailored.”

“Then I'll make sure you'll get enough exercise to keep your weight off.”

She kissed him, pressing her naked breasts against his clammy chest. His hands sneaked around her back, pulling her on top of him. He moaned as her still wet folds rubbed over his half erect length. Her mood welcomed his endurance as his kisses grew needier, and his hands more playful. But, it was growing later by the hour. If she wanted to have a chance of meeting Butch tonight, she would have to leave soon. It was too tempting to stay in bed with Oswald who seemed to have come out of his sleepiness, so she would have to end their more active pillow talk herself.

“Oswald, I have to go. I'm sorry, love.”

He sighed in response. “Do you have to go now? Why not wait another twenty minutes?” His hand traveled in between her legs, which elicited a delicious moan from her. “I'll promise to let you cum twice.” She bit her lip at the sight of his impish grin, but knew he might not let her go if he had his way.

“As appealing as your offer sounds,” she shifted away from him which caused his grin to shrink. “You'd only bait me to stay for another twenty minutes after that, and another ten, and so on.” Before slipping out of bed, she pressed a quick kiss on to his cheek. “But, I'll can't stop you from following me into the shower, I suppose.”

Her strained legs wobbled for an instant for balance, before finding a more secure footing. She saw him still contemplating her invitation, when she entered the bathroom. After turning on the lights she neared the shower to turn on the faucets, feeling for the right temperature to get in with her outstretched fingers. The lukewarm water felt soothing to her hot skin, as she let the stream flow over her head.

“It's cold!,” complained Oswald audibly when he stepped in behind her. His hand was reaching for the faucet, but she swatted him away.

“It's my turn, and I prefer it like this.”

She silenced his mumbling with a kiss, drawing him in. He pressed up against her, clearly not satisfied enough with their time together earlier, as she felt his hard member poking into her inner thigh. His boldness surprised her when he used a hand to slip inside her, their difference in height making it barely possible. She gasped in arousal, finding his eagerness stimulating. Her leg lifted over his left good leg, giving him more access to penetrate her. Her moan was answered by a lustful groan, as he moved her against the tiles for more support. Distracted by his playful tongue, she noticed only too late, that he had turned the faucet to change the water to a warmer temperature.

“Cheater,” she whispered in between kisses.

His cheeky grin intensified when he moved to her neck to nibble on her skin. Her breath hitched when he bit and sucked at a sensitive spot close to her collarbone.

“Oswald, no hickeys!,” she reminded him weakly after a delighted sigh.

His chuckle tingled in her belly, the sensation tantalizing her nether regions. “Just cover it up.”

Before he could add more, she returned the favor, deliberately placing it above his collar line. Her intended effect of retribution didn't work, as it appeared to arouse him even more. His breath became more labored as he increased his pace, making the woman squeal when one of his dexterous hands came into play. Although her back slowly ached from being pounded into the wall, she couldn't help enjoying Oswald's demanding behavior. Nearly at the edge, she urged him to hold out a little longer, finding an ounce of restraint in his already expressive ministrations. Grunting he stopped kissing her, drawing his focus on not cumming too early. She gripped his head, placing it along her shoulder and murmured encouragement.

Her gratifying release came with an audible long moan, breathing out the pent up air in her lungs, Oswald joined her orgasm a few heartbeats later, breathing hotly into her ear. They stood like this, to regain their breaths, whereas Katherine gently lowered her leg to relieve Oswald's burden. She kissed him lovingly before separating from him. His hair hung down in black streaks against his forehead, nearly covering his eyes. Perhaps a haircut might be in order, she mused. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek one more time, before leaving the shower.

“Now, I'll let you leave,” he said with a wink, as he reached for a towel to dry himself off.

Katherine sighed in content, as she observed him waddling out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. When she finished washing her hair, she stepped out of the cabin as well, and regarded herself in the mirror, after wiping the moisture off of it. Two love bites, one larger than the other covered the lower left side of her neck. At least he would have the same problem to cover hers up when he got dressed. She strode back into the bedroom to their wardrobe when she heard a dissatisfied clicking of Oswald's tongue when he studied his appearance in the tall flat mirror next to it. He wore a white dress shirt, realizing it wouldn't hide her mark on him.

“Just cover it up,” she said imitating his smug tone from before. He raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his flushed features.

“I will,” he replied matter of factly, as he took off his regular shirt and pulled out another white one instead.

The blonde studied him with curiosity, wondering what difference the other shirt would make. Then she saw it. The wing collar was slightly taller and almost covered the patch of discolored skin entirely. She tipped an imaginary hat towards him, in regards to his solution, and began to dress herself. Deciding she should change into something more casual, she chose a thin turtleneck sweater and a plain skirt that covered her knees.

“Cheater,” he spoke in mock irritation, earning him a smug grin from the blonde.

“I learn from the best,” she added cheekily, before working on her hair. His quiet laugh amusing to hear.

But his tone grew serious, as he looked at her with concern. “Do you want protection for tonight? I can have one of the men accompany you.”

Shaking her head, she replied, “No, that won't be necessary. I will manage on my own. Butch might not show if I'm not alone.”

“I understand. But, please be careful. And call me, as soon as you can.”

“I will, my love.”

They kissed each other goodbye, before Oswald left to attend his responsibilities. She remained, hoping Butch would listen to her proposal and save his own life.

.

The Aftermath was in a town she had rarely frequented before, its numerous small businesses, mostly butchers for a reason, not part of her internal map of the city. But the dive bar was easy enough to find, wedged in between, two tall buildings with run down fronts. The darkened glass of the windows spoke for the air of privacy the business wanted to maintain, not welcoming to the eye of passers-by. She pulled the heavy wooden door open, just enough to slip in. The light shone murky through the haze of smoke lingering on eye level of the patrons sitting at the bar. The bar itself was dimly lit,and long, with wooden booths aligning the left side of the wall, the furthest back ones almost lost in the twilight. Two men and a woman sat at the counter, nursing their dubious drinks. The men spoke in hushed voices, but turned around when she walked closer to them. They eyed her sceptically, causing a fluttering nervousness to rise in her chest. She blinked a few times, the smoke stinging her eyes, but not enough to let tears fall. The rattling of swinging cafe doors caught her attention when the slim, but muscular bartender entered the space behind the counter. She was taller than Katherine, her skin the shade of tanned leather. Her dark hair was collected in a messy bun on top of her head, sticking in multiple directions. Her intimidating glare made the shorter woman shrink even more on the spot.

“What do you want?,” she asked in a raspy voice, as she gave the blonde a look over. The other attendees seemed to have the same question in mind.

Katherine moved to the side, hinting at the bartender that she wanted to get out of hearing range from the curious group. Patiently she waited for the tall woman to oblige her request, even though she did so slowly.

“I'm looking for Cyrus Gold. Where is he?”

A flash of recognition was visible in the darker orbs of her counterpart. “Who wants to know?”

“Katherine.”

“Just Katherine?” Her toned arms crossed over her chest, while arching a brow in question.

“Yes. It's important.”

“It always is,” the woman sighed. “Wait here.”

She headed back into the direction she came from, disappearing into the darkness of the corridor beyond. Katherine fully intended to obey the stern woman, only letting her eyes wander where she could not. It puzzled her why Butch had chosen such a place to hide out, thinking that his hedonistic lifestyle was more on par with something more luxurious. Perhaps the outlook on wealth would make her offer more agreeable. The woman returned to her some time after, her demeanor changed towards her. But, Katherine couldn't tell if it was for the better or for worse.

“Follow me,” she curtly said, beckoning the young woman to walk around the bar and join her side.

She entered the dark hallway behind her, while trying not to step on the bartender's heels. Her eyes adjusted slowly until she could see a stairwell circling upwards.

“I gotta go watch the bar. I trust you won't do anything stupid?,” she asked with a warning tone.

“Yes, of course. Where do I need to go?”

“Third floor, down the hall, second left.” The impatient woman didn't think it necessary to repeat herself, as she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Katherine behind.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and ascended the carpet covered stairs. Her mouth formed into a small disgusted pout, when she heard the material below her shoes crunch. Not wanting to know how dirty the handrails were, she kept her hands to herself for the entirety of the climb. The third floor had four doors, with two doors on each side. She knocked on the back one on the left and waited for hopefully Butch to open. The door squeaked when it swung to the inside, revealing Fish's former lieutenant as his well dressed self. Excitement was apparent in his features, when he welcomed the young woman inside. As soon as she stepped in, he closed the door behind her, taking a scrutinizing look at her. Katherine was more surprised about the lavishness of decor and furniture in the room, not at all representative for the rest of the building. The burly man pulled the small woman into a hug before addressing her.

“Blondie, you look well! Better than expected. Took you long enough to meet me. Penguin didn't let you out of his sight?”

“I could say the same thing, Butch. Wasn't easy to get away,” she lied, but used a grain of truth from her own reluctance to part from Oswald.

“Now, you're among friends. Relax, let me get you somethin’ to drink.” She shyly nodded, guilty for lying and pretending Oswald was her tormentor. Butch quickly returned with two open beers in hand, giving the blonde one of them.

“Me or you first?,” he offered after taking a sip.

“You first,” she replied, giving her more time to ease into her deception.

“As you wish. So, long story short, I helped Fish get away, hoping she would use the opportunity to return and get some help. But she hasn't come back yet, and I'm still in hiding from Falcone. Although the gang war makes it easier for me to move around. The don's attention is on bigger stuff...Weird though that the old man started a war on his own. Always seemed to be the peace lovin’ type.”

“We might have Fish to thank for that. Her betrayal upset him very much.”

“Yeah, that could be. You might know more about the outside anyway, being all in the middle of it now.” He took a big sip from his beer and watched her do the same. “So how is it with Penguin? He seems to treat you alright.”

Katherine tried to respond as neutrally as possible and wished she wouldn't start blushing in the middle of their conversation.

“It is also, again, better than expected. I help him make money, and he gives me more freedom in return. He is only interested in growing the business.”

“Did you have to,...you know…” He wriggled his eyebrows in curiosity. She gawked at him, and leaned forward to punch him hard.

“Ow!,” he yelled alarmingly.

“You’re a big muckraker you know that? It's none of your business! It only matters that I'm here, right?”

The big man sighed. “Yeah, alright. Forgot you don't know any fun.” Katherine rolled her eyes at him. “Anyway,” he continued. “Why did you come here in the first place?”

“Oh, right! I would have told you earlier if you hadn't distracted me,” she lectured.

“Yes, mam!”

“Butch, I heard that Fish is coming back to Gotham!”

“She is?! How did you find out?”

“I'll tell you later. Do you know where she might go? Does she need help?”

The burly man fell silent, pondering her question. “She'll definitely need it. I know where she might get muscle, but with her money gone, she can't arm them.”

“This is where the other good news comes in.” She swallowed, forcing herself to look into his eyes. “I know of a location where Oswald stores the guns for his thugs.”

This peaked his interest. “Are you absolutely sure? Is it guarded?”

“I know it is there, but I don't know if somebody watches it.” She could have added more to her lie, but didn't feel confident enough to make it believable.

Butch looked thoughtful at the young woman. “It sounds dangerous. Penguin could have it watched, due to the gang war. We'll keep it as a contingency plan.”

“Is there anything else I can do?”

“Not much, I'm afraid. It's safer for you to keep a low profile. But, we need to stay in touch. I'll give you a phone you can use.”

He got up with a low grunt, and went to a sideboard with multiple drawers. He pulled one out and retrieved an older flip phone for her. Katherine took it from him, and examined it. It was larger than her current one and entirely black.

“This one will be a little tricky to hide,” she mumbled more to herself than to Butch. But, his expression already hinted at his teasing nature.

“Not for you I'm certain. If last time has proven anything-”

“Ah, don't remind me!,” she interrupted. “I had almost forgotten it.”

“Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!,” he said with a wink.

They sipped at their beers, nearly emptying them, when Katherine changed to a more personal topic.

“Butch, can I ask you a question about Fish?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you always agree with her?”

Puzzled he looked at the short woman. “Why do you ask?”

“Well...I sometimes wish she hadn't moved against Falcone, and instead focused on making us all wealthier. Do you know what I mean?”

“I think I do.” He said with a deep sigh. “But for people like Fish, it's not about money,...it's about power.”

Katherine sensed an opportunity in his words. “And do you do it for money or for power?”

He grinned at her question. “I'd say both, but the money part is a strong motivation.”

She copied his expression, feeling a small weight fall off of her. “You put it perfectly. I would sign that too.”

Butch regarded her for a long moment, putting more meaning into her answer than she anticipated. “Good,” he merely said. Leaving her a ballroom for speculation.  
“I will call you when I know about Fish's whereabouts.”

“Same here.”

She put her empty bottle on a small table to the side of the couch, and then stood up as she saw Butch get up as well. He helped her into her coat and waited for her to button it, before sending her off.

“It was good to see you again, Butch. Take care of yourself, and stay safe.”

“Likewise, Blondie. And beware of the Penguin.”

The infamous sound of her lover's name sent down a pleasant shiver down her spine. She fought back a blush in front of him, and hugged the big man goodbye. After he closed the door behind of her, she briskly walked down the hallway, towards the stairs. It was time to make her own post war plans.

 


	23. One Down Two To Go

The night club owner dismissed the assembly of men and women in his 'security’ staff, after the briefing had ended. It was difficult to predict Fish's moves, but at least he had warned them about her return and her intentions. Although he preferred to kill her himself, it would be less troublesome to have her delivered dead to his feet. His mind was put to ease by Katherine who had informed him about Butch's whereabouts. His reluctance to walk into his trap was troublesome, but his alertness might waver if the necessity for firearms rose. The lovely bookkeeper had spent most of the morning until late afternoon at his desk, browsing files, tables with numbers, and written in several notebooks. Completely immersed in her work, she hadn't even noticed him studying her for a long time. Her dedication to the other parts of his work, he often neglected, gave him the support he needed to focus on the power plays at hand. Falcone's and Maroni's physical disputes have shaken up the city, but were not reaching into a conclusion yet. It was his hope that one side would grow weaker, so that he could deal the deathblow and enrich himself on the spoils of the fallen enemy. As he stood in the empty hall, contemplating about the course of the war, he heard Katherine's footsteps approaching him. Oswald turned around to grasp her outstretched hands which longed for his touch. She looked tired, but content as she brought his hands to her lips.

“How did the briefing go, love?” His pet name still unfamiliar to his ears, flustering him a little.

“They will be on watch for Fish and her gang. But there is also a group ready to be dispatched for the trap. So far so good I'd say.”

“That's good to hear. I'm sorry that I haven't formally introduced myself to them yet, but it might be better for your ploy against Butch and Fish, if I kept a low profile. Also, there's another matter demanding both our attention.”

He raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. “What do you mean?”

“You've prepared the staff for a confrontation, but we haven't prepared ourselves. I want you to be unscathed when this whole war is over.”

Her concern about his well being made his heart beat a few paces quicker. “What do you want me to do?”

Her hand reached for the right side of his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “I booked a special...tailor to make you a bulletproof vest, which you can wear under your clothes.”

“Is that necessary? You might be taking your paranoia a little too far.” He saw the offense she had taken a little too late.

“My paranoia? We're in the mob, Oswald! Didn't anyone tell you that being shot at is a professional risk?”

He sighed with a tinge of annoyance. “I'm not on the front lines! The greatest danger so far was Fish with a CHAIR! Besides a bulletproof vest won't help when they'll try to shoot me in the head.”

“Don't be so stubborn! Better be safe than sorry,” she said with more calmness in her voice. “Please do this for me. I would feel more at ease.”

“Katherine, we're leading dangerous lives as it is.” When she tried to turn away from him, he stopped her to hold her in place. “If it means so much to you...I'll wear one. And you will too.”

“Thank you, Oswald.” The corners of her mouth only tipped upward, not forming into a true smile, when his tone grew more serious.

“But,...do not hold me back with your fears, Katherine. I can't allow myself to be distracted with your worry over me.”

The hint of a smile on her lips disappeared, as she drew her hands back. Her eyes grew a degree colder, boring into his blue orbs.

“I... understand. I will let you know when he arrives.”

Oswald nodded in approval, and watched her walk back towards the office. Her constant demand for caution was sometimes tiring, although her idea was agreeable. As an afterthought, he could have been more calm towards her, but his impatience had instilled an ember of irritation that could only be extinguished by the death of his enemies. He wanted to take control now, but couldn't push the conflict ahead in the position he was in. Fish had yet to arrive on the board, before he could plan his finishing move.

.

Business with the tailor had been more pleasant than he had anticipated. The craftsman had been well versed in the fabrics Oswald wore, and had presented him with a few protection solutions to wear underneath his regular attire. The samples had been comfortable to wear and hadn't added too much girth to his slim stature. The vest would protect him from bullets, saving his life, but the impact would still hurt like hell. After having chosen two models for his wardrobe, the blonde had done the same. The tailor had then taken both their measurements and bestowed a bill for their order to Katherine who had offered to pay for them. The craftsman left with his belongings back in his suitcase and was escorted out by the blonde. Oswald took a seat in one of the armchairs in the sitting area and waited for her to return. Eventually she did, but her gaze was aimed at her coat and her purse when she entered. Wondering what she was up to, he stood and waddled over to her.

“Katherine, where are you going?”

She faced him with a gentle expression. “I have to run an errand. I won't be away for long.”

He stared at her, his irritation from earlier bubbling to the surface. “Why now? It's far too dangerous on the streets. You might get hurt.”

She put a hand on her waist, patiently holding his stare.  
“I will be going to a nicer part of town. It's unlikely to run into trouble there. You can come with me if you like.” A smile crept over her face. “I mean I would like you to come. I want to examine a building that has caught my eye.”

“A building?”

“Yes. It's for...the casino I plan to open up. I've told you about it. Do you remember?”

His gaze softened as the memory of their first honest conversation came to his mind. “Of course, I do.” He stepped closer, wanting to feel the warmth from her body. “That's wonderful, Katherine. I would love to see it.”

Her excitement was evident when she closed the gap between them, holding on to his arms. “Then, can we go now?”

His mood lifted when he witnessed her cheerfulness. He agreed to her request, partly because he felt guilty from their discussion earlier. “We’ll go right away. I will inform the staff. Gabe will drive us.”

“No,” she interrupted. “We'll take a cab. A car like yours might draw too much attention.”

“Alright. You can call one to the back entrance, I will meet you there.”

Oswald lingered a moment longer, wishing for a small token of her gratitude that he would be joining her. Slightly dissatisfied that she didn't grant it before departing from the office, he called his officers to inform them about his little trip. Then he limped to the back entrance where Katherine was waiting. She was looking down the alley towards the street when he arrived. Her long golden hair hiding her face as the breeze changed direction.

“I think the car is coming,” she spoke, not turning towards him.

He joined her side, stepping out of the way when the cab halted next to them. Oswald opened the door for her, her hand gripping his as he helped her inside. After she scooted to the side to make room for him, he followed closing the door behind him. Katherine named their destination to the driver, the address sounding not entirely unfamiliar to him. When the car took off, she leaned back into the seat, but looked out of the window instead at him. He shifted closer to her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She stirred and faced him with a sad smile. Oswald didn't like to see her that way.

“Katherine, I…”

“Oswald,” she interjected. “It's fine if we do not agree all the time. But don't threaten me.”

“I didn't threaten you!,” he insisted, feeling warmth spread into his cheeks.

She dramatically put her fists against her waist, giving him the evil eye. “Do not hold me back with your fears, Katherine, or else!,” she grumbled deeply, in an attempt to imitate him.

Oswald was too amused to be upset about her display. “I didn't sound like that. And I pretty sure I didn't add 'or else’ at the end.”

“It sounded that way to me. Then you come along lecturing ME about safety!”

The sight of his folded hands became suddenly interesting to look at. “I might have...overreacted.” He took a quick glance at her smug grin, and her trailing hand that sneaked into his direction. It landed on the back of his neck pulling him towards her.

“I would never hold you back, Oswald. Your a maker, an entrepreneur...and I admire that about you.” His features became bashful, her praise grooming his ego in the right places. He especially enjoyed it when she stroked the small hairs of his nape. “And I want you to be in one piece when you take the throne from Falcone.”

He smiled at her, as they touched their foreheads to each other. “I'm sorry about earlier. I'm...impatient, I guess. Gotham's crown is within my reach! Falcone and Maroni are just...taking so long to kill each other!”

She giggled. “I feel the same way. That's why I needed a distraction. Looking at some real estate seemed like a good idea.”

“It is,” he added before kissing the woman next to him.

Her darkly painted lips invited him to explore her mouth. They were too busy to talk, inching closer with every breath. The driver cleared his throat loudly to announce they had arrived, interrupting them harshly. Flustered the two of them separated, Oswald paid the fare and Katherine opened the door of the car. He admitted that he hadn't paid attention where the driver had taken them, and therefore didn't have a clue where they were. Katherine pointed at the building a dozen yards away when Oswald left the vehicle.

“Look, it's the gray one, in the middle.”

He followed the line of her finger and saw the romanesque looking entrance. It was an art gallery with long narrow windows and a small set of stairs which lowered down to the street. He gawked at it, recognizing it from a memory, from the last time he was here.

“Katherine!,” he yelped. “Do you know to whom this building belongs?!”

“Yes, I do,” she replied innocently. “But, it won't belong to him for long.”

Oswald sighed. “That might be the case. But, you know that Maroni is targeting his businesses. So, if we go inside, we could be attacked as well,” he said matter-of-factly.

“We'll be in and out in no time. Can we please go inside now? Please?”

Her shiny dark orbs worked their persuasive spell, making Oswald submit to her request. “Okay. Ten minutes. Not longer.”

Her wide grin was the only response she gave, when she tugged him along to the art gallery. He could see why the building appealed to her. The spacious entrance with the high ceiling would be a great area for establishing a lobby to welcome customers. As they went deeper, Katherine pointed out how well the layout would work for different entertainment floors. Her vibrant descriptions made the interior visible before his inner eye, raising his intrigue about the other rooms she had planned. They ascended the second floor which contained a small atrium where other works of art were displayed. She imaged how a small stage could be built for amusing guests with artistic acts. The longer he listened to her construction plans, the more he wanted her to have this building. The spark of joy in her eyes too enthralling to risk losing it, by not fulfilling her wish. They were about to walk into a wide hallway when Oswald spotted the last man he wanted to see on this day. He pulled his companion behind a pillar to hide from Falcone's sight. Luckily other visitors blocked the line of sight between them, when he appeared with his officers.

“Of course, he's here today!,” he grumbled in frustration, cursing his bad luck. “I told you! I told you it wasn't a good idea to go inside!”

“Yes, you did!,” hissed Katherine. “You were right! But can we focus on him now?”

“Fine! We'll...we'll just hide and wait until he walks by. Then we can sneak out of the building.”

“Fine by me.”

The young couple observed the old man with four of his bodyguards, his brisk walk targeted towards the direction behind them. Oswald turned to see multiple open doors which lead into smaller rooms. In front of some of them were small metallic signs, about waist high, with names of displaying artists. Falcone appeared to target one further in the back, a name unknown to him, but with some meaning for the old man for sure. To his relief, they weren't noticed, and watched the crime lord disappear behind the door frame. One of his thugs took the sign inside, and closed the door behind them.

“I sure would love to know what they're talking about,” said Katherine in a musical tone. They stepped out of their hiding spot, relieved that no one had noticed them.

“Me, too. But I don't see a way to eavesdrop on them. We should better get back to the night club.”

“I agree. Let's go.”

Oswald invited her to hook her arm under his for a more well mannered appearance of walking together. But the two hadn't expected the strong rumbling sensation coming from the floor around them. There was a loud burst, pressing against their eardrums, as they saw a cloud of smoke erupting from one of the rooms behind them. It came from Falcone's room, its door bursting open, the people surrounding it flinching, screaming, or jumping in shock. Two crowds of people gathered, one group closing in on the source of the explosion, the other beginning to flee from the scene with hysterical yells. More visitors joined the second group, multiple people running past them in rising panic. The fire alarm went off, filling their ears with a high pitched ringing sound. Suddenly a man lurched out of the room, clothes partially in rags, clutching his throat as he coughed violently. Oswald's eyes gleamed when he saw Falcone stagger towards the round of people who have gathered, two of them stepping forward to catch the injured man. He sensed an incredible opportunity presenting itself. Katherine followed him when he waddled into the direction of the old man.

“Oswald, what are you doing? Fill me in,” Katherine demanded.

“I will join Falcone on his way to the hospital. He will be easy prey there.”

She smiled deviously. “Excellent.”

The couple approached the old man surrounded by fewer people at this point, as the art gallery staff had begun to round up gathering crowds. The crime boss was lying on his back, a staff member and two strangers attending the unconscious man. Oswald perceived that Falcone was breathing heavily, the smoke caught in his lungs impairing him. Apart from low degree burns, his security must have prevented the worst harm. The blonde separated from him, as she ran to Falcone, shaking him, making sure he was truly unaware of everything taking place.

“Father!,” she wailed. “Father! Can you hear me?” She checked his breathing nudging the other people away, making them believe she was worried about the injured man. “Have you called an ambulance, yet? What happened?!” The spontaneity of her performance not giving the strangers enough time to doubt her. She was referring to him as her father after all.

“Yes it should be arriving shortly!,” one of them responded.

“Oh, thank you!” She even hugged the person, before addressing the group again. “Please get to safety! I will wait with him here.” They were reluctant, uncertainty showing in their faces, but Oswald took the initiative to call them out of their inaction.

“We'll take care of him!,” he said confidently, already helping up another person who had crouched next to Falcone. “He is our responsibility.”

Oswald's authoritative manner reached them, as they began to head to the exit themselves. He smiled at Katherine, delighted by her performance, and looked forward to the medics to arrive.

.

His patience rewarded him when he finally stood at Falcone's hospital bed, with the old man lying in it asleep. It had taken a few bribes to let them have some privacy with the crime lord. They made sure no one would arrive if his life signs ceased. Oswald savored the moment of dominance over Falcone. He could just smother him in his sleep, and everyone would assume that he had succumbed to his damaged lungs. There was a pillow in the chair next to the bed, harmless in its appearance, but deadly in the night club owner’s hands. Katherine studied his movements when he limped to his intended murder weapon, her face showing a trace of thoughtfulness.

“Oswald, may I say something before you...do the deed?,” she asked carefully, as his murderous intention became visible.

He halted, and turned to her patiently. A few more seconds wouldn't hurt. “Yes, my dear?”

“If you kill him now, nobody will know that you actually killed him, correct?”

He arched his eyebrow, her assumption hitting a mark in his ego. It would help his cause if it were known that he killed the current king of Gotham.

“You are right,” he admitted with a tinge of disgruntlement.

Should he finish off the old man now or wait until an opportunity would present itself to do it with believable witnesses? Putting his hands in his pockets, he pondered the question. Something firm and pointy pricked his finger in surprise. Katherine saw him twitch and pull out a freshly printed business card. It was black with purple writing, displaying the name of his new night club. Perhaps he could have his kill fairly soon.

“Katherine, do you have gloves with you?”

She blinked in confusion. “Yes, sure,” she replied when handing him the too small gloves.

Oswald forced his hands inside, to pick up the handset of the phone next to the bed. Then he placed it inside Falcone's limp hand. He asked Katherine to pass him the pillow without touching it. She nodded, but detached the monitors from the power first, before handing it to him with the use of her sleeves. Oswald appreciated her clever idea and gripped the pillow tightly, as he removed the mask from the old man's mouth. Next he pressed the cushion over Falcone's face, his own turning into a snarl. At first nothing much happened, until the body below him struggled against the loss of air. Katherine used the weight of her body to push the man down, making sure he wouldn't let the headset drop in his weak thrashing. They stayed in this position until all movement ceased. Oswald experienced a wave of euphoria, when he removed the pillow and stared into the lifeless eyes of Falcone. He laughed in joy, when no heartbeat was heard after pressing his ear onto his chest. It was very disappointing that the old man would never find out about his betrayal, but his death cheered his dampened mood as well. Katherine was breathing excitedly, the adrenaline of their current murder rushing through her body. He gently pushed her aside, to quickly attach the machines. She headed towards the door, seeing if anybody was watching the corridor, when Oswald placed his business card into Falcone's other hand.

“Katherine, we're done here. Let's go!”

She nodded vigorously, opening the door quickly, to let them both through. When the door shut closed behind Oswald, they headed towards the exit together, their hands clasped tightly. They were at the end of the corridor, when they heard somebody running on the slick floor. The limping man spotted the shape of Gordon behind them, before rounding the corner. He didn't stop to wonder if the detective had seen them, too enthusiastic about their escape. Another sound alerted them as well, when they heard the trampling of more booted feet, this time, much closer than they were alright with. Oswald opened a random door in the hallway to pull himself and the blonde inside. It was dimly lit, the curtains of the room pulled over the windows. He frantically looked around for a place to hide, when the steps came closer. The space only offered a few vacant hospital beds, bland tall closets, and a bathroom. Oswald yelped when Katherine pushed him inside the bathroom with a sudden shove, he wanted to protest, but fell silent when a few moments later somebody entered the room. He pressed his ear against the door in the darkness, when a man's harsh voice addressing Katherine. The words were muffled, but he made out her cry when sounds of roughhousing entered his ears. He wanted to exit the bathroom, but heard another voice demanding the captivity of the struggling woman. Oswald muffled a frustrated growl, when the noises died down, as the two men and the woman left the room. Slowly he opened the bathroom, sneaking to the exit door as smoothly as his bad leg allowed him. The door parted an inch with a careful push, the sight from his position taking his breath away. His partner was dragged to the Italian crime boss who waited further down the hallway. Oswald's insides froze when Maroni gawked at the young woman who was brought to him, his face filling with fury as she was shoved to the ground.

“AMELIA!,” he yelled as he pulled her up by her coat lapels to get a better look at her. “WHAT THE FUCK?! I thought you were dead!”

Katherine merely stared at him in dread, too shocked to respond to him. She breathed heavily, almost paralyzed in the strong man's grip. The emphasis on almost, when Gordon's call drew their attention. He had his gun aimed at Maroni, his features serious with the intention to shoot.

“Let her go, Maroni! Or I'll shoot!”

Oswald could only helplessly watch as the big man laughed at the detective. “This ain't your business, Gordon! We're here for Falcone! Walk away and live!”

The stern cop inched forward. “You might be disappointed to know, that Falcone is dead. That woman in your hands is a possible witness, and belongs into police custody.”

Maroni's wrathful gaze shifted to Katherine's scared form. “WHAT did you do?!”

In his moment of lacking attention, Gordon opened fire and grazed Maroni's shoulder. The screaming mobster let go of the woman who scampered forward in the direction of her falling momentum. A thug tried to grab her, but she managed to shoot him through her coat with the small pistol she had. Oswald heard the crime boss bark orders to shoot them both, and observed his henchmen firing at them. Luckily, their aim was slightly off due to the surprise moment of the detective's shot. His aim was true when another mobster hit the ground. Katherine bolted towards the detective and the weak protection a cart with medical supplies provided. The two of them pressed against the wall and shot at Maroni's cohorts. The man himself aimed with his uninjured arm, but was interrupted by another round of shots going off. The bullets didn't come from the detective and the bookkeeper, but from Falcone's loyalists who burst into the corridor themselves. At the front was the infamous bald hitman Zsasz who took precise aims to take out the attackers one by one.

Oswald observed how Gordon pulled the shorter woman along another path, further away from the firefight. Before Maroni's men began to retreat he left the empty patient's room and ran as quickly as he could to the back, where the other exit lay. He couldn't do much for Katherine now, but knew she would be protected by the detective. His bad leg burned painfully from the unwelcome movement, but managed not to give out under him as he neared the exit. Already panicked medical staff ran about, taking patients to safety. They didn't notice his breathless self making his way out among them. Oswald reached the doors and pushed them open, only to observe Katherine being pushed into the back of Bullock's car, and Gordon entering the passenger seat, before racing off. He cursed audibly, his temper flaring in sight of the misfortunes that crossed him today. To make matters even worse, he received a phone call this very moment. Grunting from the discomfort his leg gave him, he limped out of the way, hiding in a niche of the building to catch his breath. When he answered the call, his growl was more restrained due to his exhaustion.

“WHAT?!”

“Boss,” Gabe's voice excited on the other end of the line. “Fish was spotted in the Narrows, she's back in town. Want us to go lookin’ for her?”

His henchman's suggestion wasn't bad for once, making Oswald consider if it were alright to leave Katherine in police protection for a little while. At least until, he had the situation sorted out.

“Do that. But pick me up on your way. I'm at St. Luke's Hospital. Hurry!”

“Got it, boss!”

Oswald hung up, but immediately dialed for Cherry their number one contact in Gotham's rundown district. She would know where Fish would hide out, taking him to his second victim of the day.

.

The car ride calmed Oswald's nerves when he was inside its safe confines. He and his crew were on their way to an abandoned factory, a place Fish and her gang used to hole up. His informant had spotted several people, not heavily armed and in a weakened state, accompanying the scary woman. The sight outside the window confirmed that they would arrive soon, the buildings blocking out the feeble rays of sunlight coming through. The thug to his right handed him a loaded gun, which he scrutinized carefully. Deciding it lay good in his hand he checked the safety and put it in the inside pocket of his coat. He didn't expect to see his former boss so soon, since Katherine hadn't warned him about a call from Butch. A strange feeling of giddiness and excitement spread through him at the thought of seeing her again. If he was lucky he only had to dispose of Maroni at the end of this day.

The driver informed them that they had arrived at the destination, his hired help preparing to depart from the vehicle. He stepped outside, looking back at the other filled cars behind him, and aimed his gaze at the small factory building. When everybody had assembled, he waddled straight ahead, intending to surprise the enemy gang with a dramatic entrance. Two officers, a man and a woman pushed the doors in front of him open as he marched through, the others behind him aiming their guns at the scene in front of them. Oswald's heart soared at the sight of Fish's ragtag band of women and men, armed with weapons of their own, but in the company of mostly sickly and injured people. She looked up at the sound of the commotion, her icy gaze staring into him as he came forward. He saw more familiar faces, when Butch and even the girl called Cat, who he had only seen on rare occasions, joined Fish's side.

“Oswald,” her distinct voice piercing his ears. “How nice of you to visit.” Her allies aimed at his mobsters, not outgunning them, but causing caution nevertheless.

“Fish, it's so good to see you again, although it surprises me to see you in one piece. I've assumed that you'd been more...dispersed by now.”

Her alerted eyes widened in anger. “You know where I was? How?!”

Only feeling slightly guilty of stealing Katherine's thunder he proclaimed proudly, “I should know, I was the one who sent you there.”

An astonished murmur went through the crowd, now all pairs or remains of them fixed on him. He grinned diabolically when he saw a spark of fear enter Fish's eyes. But it died out quickly, her tough expression forcing itself forward, her gun pointed at him.

“YOU son of a BITCH! You'll pay for that! I'll tear you apart limb from limb!”

Fish was about to lunge at him, but Butch held her back, talking her down. “Fish, hold up a minute. Blondie isn't with him.”

This held her composure, as she scrutinized Oswald's crowd. Butch took the opportunity to speak. “Where's Katherine?”

The question made his grin slip for an instant, his dissatisfaction resurfacing. He didn't answer immediately, too curious what the group before him might assume. The burly henchman spoke to Fish, lowering his voice, but Oswald could make out the words by his moving lips. He had called Katherine recently, but her lack of response gave them cause for worry. The crime lady had a doubtful expression, but didn't express her thoughts in front of Butch. Oswald decided to respond with a grain of truth, since it was better than any lie he could have come up with this second.

“I don't have her.”

Fish regarded him with murderous intent. “Explain.”

The slim man took a gamble with what he said next. “She disappeared, but I have a hunch where she might be.”

“Are you kidding me? She disappeared? When? How?”

“One of my officers took her to St. Luke's, because she was complaining about abdominal pain. But she slipped away from him when they were attacked by Maroni. He has reason to chase her.”

Thankfully Butch offered an explanation. “Remember Fish, you sent her to seduce him! He must have figured out what she was up to.”

“Why should he care about her, Butch? He has Falcone to worry about.”

Oswald laughed triumphantly, giving the tough woman before him the evil eye. “Haven't you heard? Falcone is dead! Gone! My guy saw him.”

“You're lying! Why should I believe anything you're saying?!”

“Falcone is dead, you'll confirm it pretty soon I'm sure. And are you willing to risk the life of your loyal 'subject’?”

“Did Maroni kill him?,” interjected Fish, her focus clearly on her dead mentor.

Oswald wished he could tell her straightaway, but it could be useful to him, if she hated the crime boss even more. “I think so, he was in the same hospital after all. Joined by his armed goons.”

“Then I will take care of you first!,” she hissed.

Suddenly she began to shoot at him, he quickly ducked away and got protection from his people, pulling him towards the exit out of the firefight. His gut feeling told him that Fish and her gang would successfully flee, but it didn't dampened his mood one bit. As he limped briskly to the car, he imagined how Maroni and Fish would butt heads, hopefully resulting into the death of either one. The only problem was, what he would do when either one of them found out that he used the blonde to spread conflict among them. The Italian crime boss would likely go after Gordon, who had taken Katherine from his grasp. He told the driver to take him to the central precinct, where his partner was likely being held. It was safe to assume that Maroni wouldn't try to bust her out by force this soon. Her tie to the dead crime lord would cause the detective to fortify their defenses.

The Narrows passed behind him in flying colors, as the vehicle sped through the streets. Oswald evaluated his options, as he waited to arrive at the police station. He couldn't let Maroni take Katherine from him, fearing that he might truly hurt the woman the second she was within his reach. On the other side he would love for Fish to engage the man into some kind of attack. It would save him the trouble of doing so himself. He wished he would have a chance to speak to Katherine, before everybody would bombard him with questions he could only answer with lies. Even if his credibility would be doubted, at least he could confuse all players of the game. The old Victorian looking building came into view, and he told the driver to stay in the area. Oswald exited the car and entered the police station with caution, not knowing what to expect inside.

It was to say the least, chaotic. Police officers in all ages bustled around their desks, spoke to witnesses and suspects, many walked in and out, or where hooked on their phone lines speaking to an agitated caller. There was a long queue in front of the police secretary, which lowered his motivation to get in line as well. Instead he searched the crowd for Gordon or Bullock, until he spotted the pudgy detective, about to eat a chocolate covered donut. Oswald grimaced at the obvious stereotype and approached the stressed man.

“I didn't take you for an emotional eater, Detective Bullock.” He looked at the commotion around them. “In need of some stress relief, I suppose?”

The frowning detective, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and tossed the sugary treat on to his desk. His appetite for it clearly gone. “What do you want Cobblepot? I don't have any patience for your sickly mug right now.”

The slim man furrowed his brow. “I'm here for Katherine. My...assistant?”

“I guess word travels fast. Yeah, she's here. Let me guess, you want to talk to her.”

“No, it's even better. I wish to pick her up.”

Bullock crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, you can't. She is a witness at a major crime scene, and we are not done questioning her.”

“You mean interrogating her,” he corrected. “I bet she hasn't told you anything!”

The detective scowled for a few moments, but then chuckled and raised his finger, tilting it from side to side. “You're very protective of her. There's something going on between you two. You have a crush on her? Wouldn't blame ya.”

Oswald gave him an indignant look, a faint shade of pink spreading over his cheeks in embarrassment. “That's none of your business Bullock!”

“Ha!” The overweight cop pointed at him. “There's the soft spot you have for her.” Then he noticed his partner walking up to them, with a serious expression on his face. “Jim! What did Cap want?”

Gordon not amused to see the night club owner in his company, pulled him a few feet away. “It's not good. Maroni called her. He wants to have Katherine. If we don't hand her over, he'll start shooting at cops.”

Oswald having heard the blonde's name in their conversation, squeezed in between to add, “Don't do it!”

The two detectives looked at the agitated man and studied him with puzzlement. “Why not?,” asked Gordon half seriously, baiting the slim man into a useful response. “We don't want cops to die.”

“Because, he'll kill her of course!”

Bullock eyed his partner knowingly, and faced Oswald. “Tell us why, and we might let you talk to your sweetheart.”

The night club owner thought about their offer and remembered the ace up his’ sleeve. “I will tell you about their connection. And then I will call in that favor I am owed,” he said, finishing the sentence as his gaze moved to the younger detective.

Bullock groaned in annoyance, fussing lowly under his breath. “I told you, Jim…”

Oswald patted Gordon's firm arm. “Don’t fret, Jim! I will give you something to work with. I believe Katherine has witnessed Maroni kill Falcone, and is therefore after her.”

“Not so loud!” insisted Bullock in a loud whisper. “How do YOU even know Falcone is dead?”

“Come on, Detective. Thugs talk amongst each other, and news like this spread like a wildfire.”

Gordon looked intently into Oswald's eyes. “Why was Katherine even in the hospital in the first place?”

“She might have received news of Falcone staying there and went to see him. Maroni heard wind of his stay as well, and must have encountered him earlier.” He hoped that his little trick with the phone had done its part in deceiving the detective.

“It's not entirely unbelievable,” Bullock stated. “But, you said Falcone was…”

“Not here,” interrupted Gordon his partner, eyeing the shorter man before him. “We'll figure out the rest later. And what do you want me to do?”

“I'm glad you mention it, Jim.” Oswald grinned in satisfaction. “I demand you hand over Katherine to me. You do this and I see the score is settled between us.”

Bullock gawked at his partner. “Jim, you can't do that! She's a witness! What if anyone finds out?!”

“We'll come up with an explanation, Harvey. Think about Maroni's threat. He won't shoot cops if we don't have her.” Gordon addressed the night club owner with a stern look. “You can have her. But, promise you will protect her until we call her back for questioning. And then we will expect your and her full cooperation.”

“I accept those terms.”

“We’ll tell Maroni that she escaped. It will give you some time to hide her away.” Bullock shook his head in resignation. His partner once again getting himself into trouble.

“Much appreciated, Jim. I wish to shield her from any harm. And when you have managed to apprehend Maroni and his gang, she will come back for your questioning.” The pudgy detective could only watch as the two shook hands. “Send her through the back entrance, I will pick her up from there.”

The pensive detective nodded, entering a discussion with Bullock as Oswald strode out. Out of earshot he called his driver with the phone, demanding that he pull up around the corner where the back entrance of the precinct was. Then he hung up and headed where the car would be waiting.


	24. Betrayal and Victory

The rattling of the opening door startled Katherine as she sat at the dark metallic table of the interrogation room. She had dozed off after Gordon and Bullock had performed their good-cop-bad-cop routine, the exertion of the escape having catched up with her. It had been aggravating that they hadn't let her make a phone call, although she had every right to do so. They had offered to grant her wish, if she gave them valuable information about the shooting at the hospital. Her sealed lips had been her only response, which resulted in her stay in the room.

Gordon entered and gave her a disgruntled look. She was accustomed to his behavior by now and didn't expect anything else, except further interrogation from his side. But he had her personal items with him, already gathering them out of his pockets to place them in front of her. Then he pulled out a key and unlocked her handcuffs.

“You can go,” he whispered. “Follow me and stay quiet.”

Katherine merely nodded and quickly pocketed her purse, keys, and two phones. A glance revealed that Butch’s one had called her a few times in the last two hours. She frowned, upset that she had missed them. Gordon took her by her arm and tugged her along, closing the door behind them. He wasn't forceful, but not exactly gentle either. They went down a long dimly lit corridor, away from the bustling sounds of the precinct. The silent detective unlocked a few heavy metal doors and lead her through a few more hallways until the light of the late afternoon sun hit her through the last door they passed. She was outside, in a courtyard where a few police cars and Bullock's car stood. Among them was Oswald, waiting in front of his own car. Gordon let her go and turned back to the building to enter.

The blonde regarded him as he opened the door. “Thank you, Detective.”

“Don't thank me. Thank your boss,” he replied before he was gone inside the building.

She shrugged her shoulders, and walked towards a smiling Oswald. He took her hand and led her inside the vehicle, scooting in next to her as he shut the car door. The driver pulled out of the lot and made its way onto the street. Katherine sighed in relief, embracing Oswald tiredly who had an inquisitive expression. He kissed her temple, and held her in a calming manner without uttering a word. Eventually she relaxed enough to tell her part of the events he very likely wanted to hear.

“Thank you for getting me out of trouble again. I’m sorry that you always have to save me.”

“Don't be, Katherine. I've been causing those troubles lately, and I need to tell you of the most recent one we're in.”

Katherine laughed. “I'm ready for whatever you want to share, I'm just happy to be free again. But I wonder why he let me go.”

“I claimed your release as favor from him.”

She looked at him with slight disappointment. “You used your favor on me? But,-”

He put a finger to her lips. “No, this is exactly why favors are useful. You are more important, my dear.” His lips replaced the place of his finger, cherishing the comfort her soft mouth provided. They broke apart only because talking was necessary.

“Gordon and Bullock grilled me about the incident at the hospital. You were lucky that Mister Boy Scout...and Maroni haven't seen you. They didn't ask about you once.”

“Well done, Katherine. I thank you for that. Your part in this is not so subtle I'm afraid. I've told multiple people, multiple lies about recent events.” She giggled at his humorous shrugging gesture. “I have to admit that I enjoyed fooling around.”

“Tell me all of them,” she asked in curiosity.

“Well, I met Fish briefly after the hospital incident and told her Maroni is after you. She and Butch are contemplating your rescue.”

Her eyes widened. “That explains all the phone calls I got from Butch.”

“Then I told the good detective that Maroni is after you as well, but for another reason. You witnessed him killing Falcone. And he will tell Maroni that you escaped from the station.”

“You're been busy, love,” she said after stroking his cheek. “Quite confusing, but also impressive. I assume you have another diabolical plan up your sleeve to face off Fish and Maroni against each other?”

“Almost. I need to ask one more unpleasant favor of you.”

“I hope it doesn't result in having to save me again.”

“It will likely be one of those situations. But, you forget that you saved me from Maroni's thugs.”

Katherine clung to him as she shifted closer. “I guess we had some luck in our misfortune today.”

“Indeed, and I hope it will repeat itself. Fish will want to confront you and Maroni about the state of things. I need you to call Butch and see if you can meet with the two of them. Then we'll prepare the trap.”

She nodded and asked the driver to pull over in the next quiet street. When they stood, she took out the bulky phone Butch got her and called him. Oswald leaned closer to hear the ringing on the other end of the line. It took a few times, before the burly man's hushed voice answered.

“Katherine?! Where the hell are you?! What happened?”

She took a deep breath. “Butch, I'm sorry that I couldn't call back earlier. But I have run into trouble. Multiple times today in fact.”

Fish's right hand man chuckled sarcastically. “Oh, yes! So I've heard. Fish wants to see you. We both have a lot of questions.”

“Then answer me one question first, and I will meet you wherever you want. What is Fish's business with Maroni?”

She heard the reluctance in his voice. “She wants to talk to him too, at least.”

“Let me guess, they want to negotiate, since Falcone is dead, and there's new territory to share.” There was a pause on the other end, only deep breathing audible. “Never mind, you answered my question as far as you can. Where do you want me to meet you?”

Butch named her the address and the time for tonight. If memory served her correct, it was somewhere along the river side of the city. She was sure that Oswald would know where she had to go. Then she bid the big man on the other end of the line goodbye and hung up. Katherine sighed, holding onto her partner for support. He noticed her exhaustion.

“I'm sorry that this day isn't over yet, but when it is, we will be the victors. I only ask you to endure whatever this night has in store for us. I will deal with everything else.”

A tired, but pretty smile graced her lips, as she turned her mouth to his. “I promise, I won't give up, love. Anything for our dream.”

He smiled and demanded the driver to take them back to the club, before being too busy to say much more. Katherine comforted herself with his ministrations, taking rest in his loving arms.

.

It was a cold night, her breath visible as puffy little clouds in front of her face, when she walked through the desolate section of old warehouses. Her hair fell freely over her shoulders, seeing no need to conceal them. The lit streetlights along the road guided her way to the only inhabited building. Its own lamps and dampened noises reaching her senses. The door was in plain sight now, already parted to welcome her inside. She looked at the digital clock on Butch's phone and registered how much time she had left. Her sleeve brushed against her moist brow, the intensity of her situation weighing on her. With one last breath of the outside air, she stepped inside the large hall, seeing Fish and her armed gang scrutinizing her. Butch and Selina stood at her side, supporting the tough attitude of their boss. Katherine held up her hands, pulling the old flip phone, her knife and her pistol out of her coat, and placing them in front of her. Fish dipped her head to the side, a signal for sending two mobsters over to pick up the blonde's personal belongings. The striking woman, who had now two different colored eyes, curled her finger to motion for the young woman to come closer. Katherine approached her slowly until they were a few feet away from each other.

“Katherine, long time no see,” greeted Fish. “How are you, my dear?”

Butch stared at her as well, his kind demeanor towards her diminishing in the face of his master. “Fine, considering the circumstances.”

The older woman nodded. “Your circumstances are peculiar. I've heard you stirred up quite a bit of trouble. Word is you witnessed Maroni kill Falcone, is that true?”

She merely nodded not trusting herself to conjure a lie in front of the scary looking woman. “He's after me,” the blonde emphasized, leaning on to the truth.

“I heard that as much, too. You must have really pissed him off, to make him so angry at you. I'm almost proud…” She lifted a hand to Butch's arm, patting it. “He told me that you cozied up to Penguin, too. You keep weird company nowadays. Has wrapping them around your finger worked out for you?”

Katherine laughed at her mislead assumption, but felt pent up breath from her lungs escape in relief. “No, I was never good at these things. I am up to my neck in a mess.”

“You always had a nice way to describe the ugly.” Fish was standing in front of her within arm's reach. “You have survived the shit you had to deal with so far, I respect that. Butch wants you in our gang, and I can use more lieutenants for the Gotham I intend to create.” She leaned towards the shorter woman, her hot breath tickling her nose. “I will give you a choice, either join me or become fair game in this conflict.”

Before Katherine could give her an answer, the guards at the door shouted in alarm, warning all attendees that an assembly of armed men were nearing the building. Fish scowled at her thugs, demanding them to brace the doors, and ready themselves for a possible attack. The blonde was too slow for the crime lady's quick reflexes, as she was grasped by the throat. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened in fear when she met Fish's furious gaze.

“Who did you lead here?! Who is that outside?!”

Truthfully she answered in choked gasps, “I- I don't *cough* know!”

“LIAR!,” screamed Fish in the same moment the door was shot down.

Multiple smaller blasts, clouded the entrance with smoke, concealing the identity of the attackers. A few of her officers fell when shots were fired. Then it suddenly stopped, when the smoke cleared and Maroni and his cohorts appeared in their view. Katherine was terrified and relieved to see him.

“Fish, you mysterious, crazy, gorgeous killer, you!,” he called with his boisterous voice. “I see you got my little pet in yo’ hands.”

“So, there he is...How did you find us?”

“Ah, a little bird told me…,” he replied smugly. “I'm here to talk, babes.”

The furious woman stared down on Katherine who looked helplessly at her, the grip on her throat not as tight anymore. Genuine tears spilled from her brown eyes, making Fish almost feel sorry for her.

“He will kill you,” she gasped in between labored breaths.

“Don't mind her, babes. She's a pretty little lying bitch. I'll take care of her.”

The pressure on her throat lessened as Fish removed her hand. Making Katherine cough as she drew in shaky breaths. Maroni walked closer, eyeing the two women, his overconfident gait annoying the both of them.

“Babes? Really?,” Fish said in an annoyed tone.

“It's a term of endearment. I like you.” Her expression revealed that she hated it. “Fine. I misspoke. You tell me what you are,” he offered.

“What we are, Sal...are rivals. You killed the man I wanted to kill.”

He stopped in his steps, causing Katherine to worry. She wished that his ego would prevent him from admitting the truth in front of Fish. Luckily her intuition was correct.

“Well, now we're both free of him. So we can be whatever we want to be. Right, babes?”

“Don’t call be, babes. Then, we are partners.”

The crowd around her stared at her in disbelief, disagreeing with the turn the conversation had taken. Butch wanted to object, but was silenced by his queen's raised hand. Katherine rubbed her neck as she observed her surroundings, she looked for good spaces to hide or cover.

“Partners,” stated Maroni. “Partners. Sure, if I'm partner number one, and you're partner number two. That's the deal, right? Simple math.”

Fish intended to express her displeasure, when the sound of multiple striding feet could be heard. The two crime bosses faced the entrance just in time, to see the first shots fired. Another armed group entered the building behind Maroni, shooting down his thugs. Hell broke loose when everybody opened fire, disrupting the negotiation between Maroni and Fish. Katherine jumped to the side, away from anyone's grasp and bolted towards a remote corner. She could hear yelling and screaming behind her, but was too afraid to turn and look. By accident she ran into one of Fish's croneys, the force of their collision throwing them both to the ground. She felt her ribs crunch when the heavy weight of the man fell on her. He was as much surprised as she was and tried to reach for his gun holster strapped over his chest. But her small hands were quicker, already pulling the trigger after shifting it to injure him. As expected by second rate hired muscle, the safety wasn't on, and the bullet tore through the thug's ribcage. He stopped in his movement, gripping his wound, when Katherine shot him again. The struggle was over quickly, but she was pinned below the body. Blood covered her, making her hands slippery for a grip on the man's leather vest. The commotion around her was still raging, when she finally managed to push herself free. Hissing from her bruised ribs, she stood up on wobbly legs, and spotted how Fish shot Maroni in the head.

“Don't call me babes, you stupid fat fuck.”

Her eyes searched the room frantically, showing the frustration she experienced. Katherine followed her gaze, finding the staircase leading up to the other floors. She bent down, and removed the gun from the dead thug's holster. It had a few bullets left, enough to serve its purpose. A pair of fighting mobsters landed in her path when she strode towards the stairs, their flailing knives nearly cutting her. But, an unbalanced kick struck her, hitting her to the side. Katherine fell down and evaded a hail of bullets over her head. She assessed that she should count herself lucky for being alive, but cursed about her ribs nevertheless. Suddenly, Butch caught her eye, heading up the stairs himself. He was uninjured, and running quickly. Katherine pushed herself up with a grunt, and dodged people and bullets to follow him. It worried her that she hadn't seen Oswald yet, and hoped he would join her side soon.

Her hand gripped the rail, her gun arm still free for aiming. The building was high, but short enough to carry her to the top with burning lungs. She heard talking voices, running to their source on the roof.

“Butch, shoot HIM!,” Fish yelled, and a shot rang through the air.

Katherine yelped with her last lunge, witnessing Oswald getting shot by the burly henchman. She saw her partner's battered shape, his fight with Fish having left her marks on him. A scream escaped her when he bent over grunting from the obvious pain. Her heart burst at the thought of losing her true love. Cold fury flowed through her this instant, her hand not hesitating for a second when she shot Butch in the leg and Fish in the belly. He yelled more out of shock when he dropped his gun to grip his leg. Fish gawked at her, hurt and betrayal displayed on her face. Oswald looked up, delighted surprise lighting up his features.

“I'm sorry,” she apologized as the older woman regarded her with defeated sadness.

The slim man took advantage of her startled state, and grabbed her with unknown strength. His will to kill her fueling his actions. He screamed as picked up the injured woman and tossed her the edge of the building. Butch yelled her name, his face torn with anguish as he slid to his knees. His queen was gone, dead at the hands of her last foe. Oswald overwhelmed by his triumph climbed up the ledge to scream his bloody victory over the view of Gotham City. Katherine stepped forward to prevent the big man from getting up.

“Don't even think about it,” she whispered coldly. “You let him have this moment.”

Butch was nearly sobbing when he talked. “When Katherine?! When did you betray Fish?”

“For sure? I think... the moment she crippled Oswald.”

“You've been together...all-all this time?”

She looked down on him for the first time, kicking his gun away into a distant corner. “Yes, Butch. I am sorry for lying about that to you.” He averted his gaze, not believing a word she was saying. “I like you, and I want to give you a choice.” Her eyes were pinned on Oswald as he stepped off the ledge with shaky legs, ready to grasp him if he slipped.

“You sound like Fish,” he chuckled darkly.

“But I can offer you more than she ever did,” she said forcing him to look at her. “You told me, you're a reasonable man who is more interested in fortune than in petty quarrels. You didn't want her to go to war with Falcone, didn't you? She ruined everything you've built together, and you even hate her a little for that.”

“NO! I loved her! She was...my best friend!”

Katherine kept Butch in her vision, and walked to Oswald who propped himself up on a thick pipe. He wheezed a little, opening his jacket and vest, to show the bulletproof material.

“I completely forgot you were wearing it when Butch shot you!” She stroked his clammy neck.

“I'm glad the tailor was willing to finish it so quickly. Your caution saved me.”

She smiled at him. “I think we are even now.” Her arm slinked under his armpit to help him stand. “My king.” His flushed face turned a shade darker.

“I can't believe this…,” Butch groaned. “You two are really 'together’.”

“In every way,” emphasized Katherine as she helped Oswald walk towards the exit. Before leaving she turned around for one last time. “Butch, think about my offer. Come see me when you feel like talking.”

He fell silent, lost in his own impressions of the fight tonight. Oswald leaned on her, as they opened the door to the stairwell. Katherine groaned as he hugged her a little too tightly.

“What is it?,” he asked in worry.

“I might have cracked a rib or more. I had quite the tumble. But, nothing serious.”

“I will call a doctor to look at you as soon as we get back.”

“At you too, my love,” she added with a lecturing tone.

He grinned, euphoria washing over him as they descended the stairs, basking in the afterglow of their victory.

 


	25. One Big Crime Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! One more chapter after this one, and the second part of the series will be done. I'm looking forward to part 3 which will be loosely based on season 2. My favorite season of Gotham;)

The car gently rocked to a halt when the light turned red, making them the third in line in traffic. Oswald looked at a store of one of Gotham's upper class shopping avenues, its lush decor and pricey articles displayed in its window. His mother and he had always avoided areas like these, but now that he had the means to buy anything he wanted he still didn't have the wish to go inside. His tastes were too special to be displayed in a store for the idle rich. Oswald and Katherine were and had definitely not been idle the last few weeks since the take over. He had been busy with debt collecting, eradicating competition, and showing former Falcone and Maroni loyalists who was the new boss in town. His work was far from over, but progressed at an agreeable pace, also due to his new assassin's involvement. Oswald paid for everything with the money Katherine garnered through claiming the assets which once belonged to the former crime bosses. Many negotiations with Falcone's attorneys had been necessary. But they didn't care who paid them as long somebody did. So when Katherine stepped in with a raise, they had willingly changed names on property deeds, bank accounts, and payrolls.

Countless sleepless nights and hard work had slowly, but surely strengthened their position as new crime lords of the Cobblepot crime family. Katherine didn't insist on being mentioned by name, she only cared about profits and the opening of her casino and possibly other businesses. He felt almost guilty from using his influence to keep the art gallery building away from her, but he intended to do some work on it first before giving it to her as a surprise. Currently she believed that bureaucratic obstacles prevented her from claiming the building, although it had been Oswald's doing in secret. He had told her to be patient, until he was ready to present it to her. The traffic light turned green and the car accelerated forward. His hand grasped Katherine's a little too tightly in surprise, drawing her attention.

“What is it Oswald?,” she asked as she looked at their joined hands.

“Oh, nothing! I was...lost in thought.”

Her eyes regarded him a little longer. “Are you this nervous? Your hand feels stiff.”

He sighed in resignation. “Yes, I am nervous. I've only met your father. And he appears to be a serious sort.”

“Only because the situation demanded it. My parents look forward to meet you officially. I have told them that we are together.”

“You have? Why didn't you tell me?!,” he complained. “What do I have to expect?”

Katherine stroked across his forehead, his hair not reaching in to his eyes, since she insisted on getting them cut. “Be your wonderful polite self, and everything will be fine.”

“Did you tell them about…”

“You being the new crime lord of Gotham?,” she interjected. “Not quite. It is a difficult topic to broach, don't you think? 'Hello Mom and Dad, I am dating the crime lord of Gotham, please keep it a secret at family reunions’.”

Oswald frowned. “Very funny…But do you want to tell them the truth or let them figure it out themselves?”

“If you don't mind, I would like to tell them. Even if it might scare them. I don't want to insult their intelligence by acting.”

“Alright. I will let you do the talking in that regard.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you for understanding, Oswald. I will try to be discreet.”

He nodded and continued looking out the window, as Katherine snuggled up to him. She had insisted on visiting her parents, to have an excuse to interrupt their crime business for an afternoon. The break would do them good, but his anxiety made a means of stress relief difficult. The Crowes lived in a quaint part of town, expensive due to its status of being a good neighborhood for families with a little money to spend, and quiet due to any lack of bar, club, or anything else entertaining to the average grown up. Their driver pulled over in a narrow street next to the building. Oswald opened the door on his side and opened the one on Katherine's side to help her out of the vehicle. Then he ordered the driver to return to the townhouse until he would call for his service.

“Are you ready?,” she asked in a playful tone.

“No,” he responded overly dramatic.

Her elbow nudged him gently. “Oswald! You’re not afraid to face down Gotham's crime lords, but you're anxious about my parents? You must be kidding.”

“I worry about leaving a good impression.”

“You will!,” she said, pulling him towards the entrance. “Everything will go well. Eat my father's food and he will love you.”

“Duly noted,” he replied dryly.

They walked towards the elevator inside of the building and closed the little metallic gate behind them to activate it. After reaching the right floor, they departed and walked to her parents’ apartment door. She knocked and it opened when her father's heavy steps reached them.

“Katherine,” he cheered as he drew her into a light hug. “And Oswald,” he said more collected as he shook his hand. “It's so good to see you. Please, come in and have a seat in the sitting room.”

The young couple returned the greeting and entered, taking off their coats and following the older man into the cozy room where his wife was waiting. Elizabeth was as short as Katherine, had brown hair and slightly sad, but friendly face. Oswald had reminded himself to hold out his left hand to shake hers to prevent a possible moment of mortifying embarrassment. She appreciated his gesture and accepted his polite handshake.

“Hello Oswald, my name is Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs Crowe.”

“Please, call me Elizabeth.” The four of them sat down, whereas Katherine's parents let them sit together on the couch. “Would you like some tea, Oswald?”

“Yes, please.”

Anton did her the favor to pour tea for all of them and even put out a plate of Scottish shortbread for them to nibble on. Katherine immediately took one, and complimented her father for his baking skills. Oswald followed her example, remembering the advice he had received. His partner involved her father in a conversation about cooking and baking and mentioned Gertrúd's professional skills as a cook. It was a welcoming topic to ease into some polite and friendly talk, lessening Oswald's anxiety. He loved to talk about his mother's cooking and appreciated Anton's recognition for it. Katherine's mother appeared to be shy in nature, adding a short comment from time to time, but otherwise preferring to listen. He couldn't help but look at the remainder of her right arm from time to time, not accustomed to seeing somebody not having all their appendages. If Elizabeth noticed, she didn't show it and instead smiled at him and Katherine. Everything appeared to go smoothly until she asked an innocent question which was difficult to answer.

“What have you been up to since we gave you the invitation? I remember Katherine telling me that you two were and are still quite busy.”

Oswald nearly choked on the piece of shortbread which he swallowed an instant ago. He stifled a cough and drank more tea, clearing his throat as he gave Katherine a cautious glance at the corner of his eye.

“Well, we've been running the night club together. Since the gang war ended our customers have returned,” offered Oswald as a careful reply.

“In addition we have explored other business opportunities to expand to,” Katherine added, supporting his remark. “We've acquired some new property through the takeover of Fish's resources.”

“How wonderful! You two make quite the team, just as Katherine told me,” Elizabeth praised, facing her daughter. “Could you help your father with lunch? He would greatly appreciate it.”

“Of course, Mom.” She got up and followed her father into the kitchen, giving Oswald an encouraging look.

When her daughter and husband were out of earshot, as the kitchen door closed behind them, she addressed Oswald once again. “Oswald, I wanted to talk to you in private if you don't mind.” The young man gulped, anxiety rising in him again. “I believe my daughter told you that we have an affiliation with the Irish who worked for Falcone?” He merely nodded, sensing that she already knew of his and Katherine's newest achievements. “We've heard that you are collecting debt which Falcone's followers have accumulated. It can only mean that you have claimed his seat. Am I correct?”

The slim man on the couch stared at her, remembering Katherine's intention to explain this part to her parents herself. He had underestimated her mother's straightforwardness. It was something she had seemingly inherited from her he mused.

“Is this the reason why you invited us? To ambush us with that question?,” his temper flared for an instant, but he kept himself in check for Katherine's sake.

“I am glad to hear that you say 'us’. It pleases me that Katherine's perception of you is reciprocated. And I apologize for sounding rude. But this is the part where I tell you that I only want what is best for my child.” She took a sip of her tea, a motion which looked a little odd by the use of only one hand.

“I understand. I as well only want what is best for her.”

“Good, that is what a parent likes to hear. I imagine you will achieve great things together.” She smiled for a moment, but then it faltered. “I am happy for you two, but I am worried, Oswald. I do not know if your mother will have the same challenge, but your connection with Katherine might get us into trouble.”

Her claim and the mention of his mother unsettled him. “What do you mean, Elizabeth?”

“Our patron the Sullivan family will find out that Katherine and you are together. They will pester us for favors, money, and influence sooner or later. I hope you will keep an eye on them for our sakes.” She noticed his thoughtful expression. “Does your mother know about your...career?”

It was a question that wasn't meant to insult, but it hit a vulnerable point inside him nevertheless. “She isn't aware.”

Elizabeth drew up her eyebrows, and did her best to conceal her true thoughts. “Protect her, Oswald. Her life will change.”

He cringed for an instant, her tone suggesting more than she was saying. Luckily, Katherine opened the door to the kitchen and invited them inside to have lunch. He stood and joined the small family at the round table. It was set with multiple dishes Anton had prepared, the delicious smells increasing his appetite. After they got settled and helped each other to a portion, Anton explained a few details to each dish he had prepared. Oswald made sure he tried each of them to show his respects to the cook.

“Katherine tells me your mother is an excellent cook. Where did she learn?,” the older man asked drawing his thoughts back to his mother.

“I-I don't know exactly. She only mentioned that her grandmother taught her the best recipes she knows.”

“I envy her for that. My family wasn't known for their cooking. More for their writing,” Anton replied with a chuckle. “I more or less had to teach it myself, but it was good enough to impress her!,” he added, as he rubbed his wife's resting palm.

“The way to the heart is through the stomach,” Katherine chimed in with a grin.

Light laughter was exchanged, relaxing the tension he felt earlier. He praised her father for the taste of a particular dish and earned a big smile from the man. Oswald had the impression that Anton was more approachable for superficial politeness whereas his wife was more focused on business. He wondered if she had been the one to lead the family into their first criminal activity.

“Tell us something about yourself, Oswald! I'm curious about my daughter's new boyfriend. It's been a decade since the last time she was dating somebody.”

“Dad!,” she yelled in embarrassment. “Could you please-”

“Oh, I'm just teasing, honey.” He winked at her. “I'm sure he gets my humor.”

Oswald didn't get it, but his manners helped him to pretend. He would ask her about her ex tonight.

“I play the piano, enjoy good food and good wine, and have a fondness for nice suits,” he summed up jokingly. It earned him a giggle from his partner, and smiles from her parents. “I'm a hard worker and have a knack for solving problems.”

“A very useful skill to have,” acknowledged Elizabeth with an appreciative gaze. “I'm sure you will get enough practice in the weeks ahead.” Her snide remark was noticed by Katherine.

“Practice makes perfect,” she retorted in an attempt to put everybody's mind at ease. “I have witnessed his skills first hand and have complete confidence in him, if you are referring to the challenges the takeover from Falcone's empire entails.”

Oswald took a large gulp from the wine he was given earlier. There went the subtle approach she had intended to use earlier. Anton was copying his movements, meeting his eyes to avert the intensity of his wife's and daughter's conversation. Where did Elizabeth's antagonism come from? Was she a Falcone loyalist herself? The blonde faced her father with a forced smile.

“Dad, would you mind showing the books Opa wrote? Oswald is fond of books as well and would be happy to see them.”

Anton replied with a relieved smile, almost pulling Oswald along as he slapped the shorter man on the shoulder to urge him to leave the kitchen. On the way out he exchanged a quick glance with Katherine who gave him a wink in return. They closed the door behind them to give the women some privacy, and headed back to the sitting room towards one of the high shelves on the opposite wall. The bigger man did indeed show him a few older books with titles in a foreign language. He assumed it was German due to Katherine's heritage on her father's side. Anton explained that his father had fled Germany during World War II and settled in the States where he later met his mother. The books Katherine's grandfather had written were about scholarly topics, such as socio-economic disputes, content that was frowned upon by the former government.

“I'm sorry for my wife's behavior. She can be...intense sometimes, but she actually means well,” Anton said, interrupting Oswald's train of thoughts. “I think she still has hard feelings about Katherine becoming involved in our criminal side ventures.”

His honest confession surprised Oswald. “She is responsible for it?”

The older man scratched the back of his head. “Something like that. Elizabeth had the ties to the mob when I met her. Love can make you blind, they say. One thing led to another, and now we're here. Mistakes were made, but we almost tried to make the best of it.”

“I agree with your statement. And thank you for telling me this.”

“Hey, we're one big crime family now, aren't we?” He patted his shoulder, and leaned in to whisper. “Just to be sure, do I have to call you Don from now on?”

The younger man couldn't tell if Anton was serious or not. “No, that won't be necessary.”

In this moment Katherine and Elizabeth came inside the sitting room to place a small cake with a few plates on to the coffee table and beckoned the men to join them. Oswald took a seat next to his girlfriend, accepting even more food from her, although he felt full. Elizabeth took a seat on her armchair, with a small plate balanced on her lap to eat from it. The round of people soon began to get lost in idle chatter, sharing each other's company and enjoying it.

.

“I will remain here until the end of the day,” Oswald stated as he unbuttoned his jacket and took a seat on the comfortable couch in their study in one of Falcone's former town houses.

He had chosen it for its Gothic architecture and the large conference hall where he liked to hold meetings. The blonde found great appeal in the building as well, its interior reminding her of her favorite spooky novels. She sat down next to him, leaning forward to stroke his belly.

“Poor little Penguin, eating so much to please my father...If it is any consolation, he did say to me he is glad you have a healthy appetite. He was worried you wouldn't touch a thing.”

“Your father is a friendly fellow and a good cook. I like him. Your mother though… she doesn't seem to like me.”

“Oh, Oswald. She doesn't have the most genial personality I agree, but she did apologize to you, right?”

“That is true, but I had the impression you made her do it.”

Katherine gave him a lopsided grin. “Perhaps a little, but she was a little anxious to meet you too. And really did feel bad about antagonizing you. I'm sure she will be more relaxed next time.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for doing this with me today. It meant a lot to me.”

Oswald smiled at her and kissed her back. Then he suddenly remembered the subject her father had mentioned which had raised his curiosity. “By the way, your father mentioned your...ex. Care to enlighten me?,” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She clasped her hands over her face and sighed. “I was hoping you would forget it, but if you really want to know about him…Then ask what you would like to ask.”

He considered what exactly he wanted to know and found he had a dozen questions in his head. Most of them were slightly immature, but still causing him to compare himself to her ex.

“Is he taller than me?”

Katherine stifled a laugh when she saw his indignant expression. “I'm sorry! I didn't expect you to ask something like this as your first question...Yes he is taller.”

His brow furrowed, the image of the faceless man inside his mind slowly taking shape. “When did you date him?”

“When I was eighteen. He was my first boyfriend. We separated when the incident with my mother happened. Haven't heard from him or dated anyone else since then.”

“What kind of coward was he? How could he let you alone at such a difficult time?”

Her arms drew him into a hug, kissing his neck with affection. “I'm glad he ran off. It showed me that he was not worth my love and friendship. You are better in every regard!”

“Every regard?,” he asked with an impish grin.

“Oh, yes. He was very clumsy...not even close to the dexterity of your skillful hands,” she purred, inching closer. “Is that all you want to know, love?”

“What is his name?”

“Harvey.”

Oswald twitched, the name causing him to grimace. “Harvey? Please don't tell me you used to date Bullock?!”

Katherine gawked at him in shock. “NO! Why would you think that?!” She laughed and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. “There isn't just one Harvey in Gotham! His full name is Harvey Dent, if you have to know.”

The name didn't ring a bell. A fact that didn't bother him too much. He could still hire somebody to investigate the man if he wanted to.

“I’m glad we talked about this. Thank you, Katherine.”

“Of course, my love.” She kissed him once again and stood up for a stretch. “Do we have any other appointments for today?”

“Not that I know of. We could...spend the evening in the new claw foot tub upstairs?,” he offered.

She turned around to him and nodded eagerly, already pulling him up to get off the couch. They left the study together and walked towards the large staircase which was wide enough for four people to walk next to each other. When they reached the bathroom door, he remembered leaving his phone downstairs. Oswald clicked his tongue in annoyance, looking back with little enthusiasm.

“What's the matter, Oswald? You look discontent.”

“I forgot my phone in the study. I should have it on me in case Gabe calls or anyone else in that matter.”

She put a hand on his arm, gently nudging him to enter the bathroom. “Let me get it for you. In the meantime you can prepare the tub. I will be back in a moment.”

He agreed to her suggestion and entered the large lavishly tiled bathroom, which they had remodeled after taking over the building. The claw foot tub in the center was of exquisite design and large enough for two people to bathe in. He looked forward to relax and let his tired body soak in the hot water. After making sure the plug was in place, he opened the faucets to mix the perfect temperature. The water ran on its own when he limped to a large mirror on his right, to examine himself. He noticed a small speck on his cravat and frowned at it. His meticulous table manners hadn't prevented him from spilling some of the sauce on to the fabric. With a sigh he tossed the tie into the laundry and took off his jacket to hang it up on a coat hanger. The tub wasn't full yet, but nearly ready to be used. Strangely Katherine hadn't returned yet, her way to the study and back not that long to warrant her lateness. Confused why she was taking so long, he decided to check on her when the water reached his preferred limit.

Oswald exited the room and listened for any kind of sound Katherine might cause by coming up the stairs. There was no trace of her, meaning she might have found one more little task to do at her desk before joining him. Already planning the words he would chide her with, he went back to the study to pick her up. The door stood open and he heard her talking to another person. Oswald stepped in and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the unusual guest Katherine was talking to. Selina Kyle, a street kid, who used to run some smaller errands for Fish from time to time was standing in their study, leaning on the tall shelves which lined the walls. In one of these shelves was a large green metallic safe that was partially covered by the lithe form of the girl.

“Oh, hello Oswald,” said Katherine when she saw him join her side. “I was just talking to Selina here. We’re having something like an interview.”

“Selina, what are you doing here?,” asked Oswald with a quizzical brow.

The girl, or almost teenager, gave him a smug grin, and waved two fingers in greeting. “Hey, Penguin. Just as the lady says. We're talking business.”

The blonde touched his arm to get his attention. “Well, she broke in at first,” she said with a grin. “But, I was impressed with her when she opened the safe, and decided to ask her if she wants to work for me.”

“She can't be that good, if you caught her in the act.” He said in a know-it-all-manner. It garnered him a scowl from the burglar.

“I'm sure she would have gotten away, if she hadn't stayed longer to examine the rest of the room. The safe turned out to be empty and she thought she might get lucky by finding something else. Selina was already on the window sill when I asked her to stay.”

“You're weird for keeping an empty safe,” the girl added.

Oswald did his partner the favor to respond. “We didn't know it was empty. It was Falcone's, and we intended to have it professionally opened to get the combination. But, you have already taken care of it.”

“She has a useful set of skills. Knowing how easily she broke in here, we should examine our security precautions.” The blonde faced the slim man who scrutinized both women critically. “Besides I've always wanted to adopt a kitty.”

Her analogy earned her an impatient eye roll.

“Anyway,” Katherine interjected, as she handed Selina her card. “Think about my offer and call me. I promise you good pay and the means to rise up in rank...If you manage to persuade Butch to join us, I'll put on a fat bonus on top.”

The pretty girl examined the fine card she was handed and smiled cheekily. “Thanks, Kate. I'll let ya know if I'm interested.” She waved at the two of them. “Nighty night!”

Swiftly Selina skipped to the window sill and let herself drop to the ground below. Since they were on the raised first floor, the couple didn't worry about the girl getting injured. Oswald turned to Katherine with his arms folded across his chest.

“Why do you think it's such a good idea to hire her?,” he asked her earnestly. “She was once on Fish's side.”

“I think that won't be an issue. She is a bright girl who could become a valuable ally with time and money. You have to consider how well she integrates herself in these kind of organizations for her age.”

He had to admit that Selina was beyond mature for her age and had the potential to become somebody of renown in this town.   
“Fair enough. But you need to keep an eye on her.”

“I will. As soon as I get that art gallery I will need every helping hand I can get. It just takes so long.”

“Patience, my dear. We will get you that building. Then you will have the finest gambling establishment in this city.”

Oswald took her hand to kiss the back. Then he let go to close the windows where Selina had left and led Katherine out of the office. He would have no more interruptions for tonight when the two of them would soak in the tub.

.

Katherine sighed deeply she lay across Oswald's chest. Her hands were entangled in his, as he stroked her legs underwater. They had tried having sex, but noticed with a little disappointment that their natural lubricants were dissolving in the hot water. He had opted for a hand job instead and had enjoyed the wriggling of her body against him. In the stillness afterwards he reminisced about the conversations he had that day, especially with Elizabeth.

“Katherine?”

“Yes, my love?,” she replied quietly, still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“Do you think I am putting my mother in danger?”

He felt her shift to turn to him, her recent sleepiness gone at the sound of his concerned voice. “What makes you think that?”

“Your mother mentioned that people might find out about her connection to me. Somebody could take advantage to get to her.”

“I'm afraid, she might be right with her assumption.”

“Don't you worry about your parents?,” he asked in return.

“I do, but not too much, I suppose. They know the risks, and know how to deal with shady people. They are cautious. But, your mother…”

Oswald tensed at the pause she made.

“...is not prepared for the danger she might find herself in. She doesn't know anything about the mob. You will probably hate my suggestion, but please consider telling her who you are now. I can help you.”

Katherine moved to the other end of the tub to face the somber looking man. His face displayed a mix of emotions, but the strongest of them was fear.

“She will hate me, Katherine,” he said darkly. “I can't stand the thought of her being disappointed in me. She will know that I'm...I'm…”

“Gotham's king of crime? A criminal mastermind? A killer?,” she said matter-of-factly. His eyes rose to her expressive ones. “You might underestimate the love she feels for you, Oswald. A mother's love can deal with anything. Think of my mother! I presented her a severed arm on top of her coffee table. She still loves me, even after I did something as crazy as that. And I love you for who you are! Can't you believe that she will feel the same about you? I can tell she believes in your greatness. Then show her that!”

Oswald stared at the woman in front of him in awe. Her rising speech touched him deeply, granting him a smidge of hope that he could do it. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh, worry lessening from his shoulders. His hand snaked around her arm to pull her back to him, into an affectionate kiss, an expression of his gratitude. She responded with equal passion and lay her arms around his shoulders to be close to him. They stayed like this until the water became to cold, and forced them to step out of the tub. But they continued their lovely exchange in the confines of their bedroom, away from the world and its problems.

 


	26. A Dream In The Making

She tapped her red polished nails on the hard wood of the conference room table when Oswald's most recent subject from the Narrows wasn't willing to bend the knee. Instead the tall tattooed man stared at her and ignored her partner's seething glance at him. She was sure that Oswald would snap any moment know, after having heard the insult, Kord the current boss of the Narrows, had given to her. Her feelings hadn't been hurt, but her patience had been tested when she knew the man would continue to ridicule Gotham's crime lord. At least the man in front of them received a little hurt from their goons after his distasteful comment.

“Would you mind saying that again, Mister Kord?,” Oswald said through gritted teeth.

The man gave her a dirty grin. More literally due to the lack of his dental hygiene. “I said, you gotta nice bitch for a creepy lookin’ dude like you. She look tight.”

Katherine sighed and looked at her fuming boyfriend. “He's a goner, Oswald. There's no use negotiating with him.”

“I'm afraid she is right, Mister Kord. I have tried being reasonable with you. Why won't you agree to my terms?”

The roughed up man spat in front of his feet, signing the death sentence over his head. But he didn't seem to care. “Look at you, you're just some scrawny kid sitting on a throne! Don't know shit about ruling the streets! You got lucky, thinkin’ you can play the big boss.” He crossed his muscular arms over his chest. “You’re a nobody! Why would anyone follow you?”

Oswald's sudden movement didn't her startle her too much when she swiftly took a step back to be out of the splash zone. His knife sank deeply into the man's chest, making him groan in pain when Oswald twisted it. She witnessed the man fall backwards as the force behind his attack pushed him. It made her wonder if the man had been suicidal or just utterly stupid in the first place to provoke the new crime lord to the extent that he had. Not long and the man lay dead at her lover's feet. He pulled the knife out of the chest and wiped it clean on his handkerchief that he carried with him. There was some blood on his jacket, but nothing the dry cleaner couldn't handle. The security staff around them eyed Oswald with caution, his temper known to lash out to others if they got in his way. She had difficulty to understand why so few gang leaders were giving him a chance as Gotham's new crime lord. The resistance of others was high due to a lack of respect towards him. Not in the mood to clean up the mess herself, she called a new found freelancer who would take care of it. When she put down the black speaker of the rotary dial phone nearby, she walked back to Oswald who had retaken his seat in his high chair.

“Why do I always have to deal with imbeciles?! Is the idea of more money and power that dissatisfying?,” he exclaimed exasperatedly.

Katherine filled him a glass of one of his favorite red wines and handed it to him. Gratefully he accepted the gesture.

“I was asking myself the same thing, love. Maybe there is a way to find out what the source of the problem is.”

He took a big gulp. “You and I know the problem already.”

The glass in his hand trembled, a sure sign that he would smash it, if she didn't take it away from him. He let her, and stiffened as her sleek hands found their way to his shoulders massaging him. Often he didn't feel too comfortable about sharing physical closeness when his men could see them together. But he had agreed with her that sometimes a demonstration of her affection could make Oswald look like a ladies’ man in front of them. A trait that didn't go entirely unnoticed in the male dominated business they were in. That was also part of the problem. Most men in the mob had a macho attitude. Falcone had been more subtle about it, but known for his hot young lovers. Maroni was so sexist that it got him killed in the end. Oswald fell out of line with the rest, luckily in her case, else she would surely have not fallen in love with him. He was not the masculine prodigy a mobster might expect from a crime lord, but she was glad about that. Their loss if they could only judge a book by its cover. A sudden thought struck her.

“Why don't you demonstrate what you are capable of to the other gang leaders? An example of your cunning.”

Her words intrigued him, as he relaxed into her kneading hands. “I'm listening.”

“The issue is only I have been a witness to your skills as criminal mastermind. Perhaps if you do something impressing, you would earn...how do the cool kids say it? Street cred?”

A smile began to form on his face, her idea finding its way into his head. “Something Falcone couldn't even achieve.”

“Yes, Oswald! That's what I'm talking about, something to blow their narrow minds!”

He plucked one of her hands from his shoulders and kissed it. “Thank you, my dear. You always find a way to cheer me up.”

“I try,” she replied with a smile.

The crime lord got up from his chair, new determination evident in his features. “Could you please see to it that Mister Kord is disposed of? I need to make a few calls.”

She nodded and watched him leave the room with his limping gait. His excitement delighted her as well, already curious what he might be planning. Katherine sent two of the guards to the entrance to wait for the cleaner to arrive. Only Gabe and she were left in the big hall. His big frame leaning on the wall where the dark decorative moulding met the wallpaper. Examining the dead man on the ground, she made sure not to step into the congealing blood, as she moved a little closer.

“Gabe?” The addressed man looked towards her. “Why do you work for Oswald?”

The older man looked confused at her and answered, “He pays good money, and the work times aren't too bad.”

“Is that all? You can be frank with me. I do not share Oswald's temper.”

He studied her neutral expression, considering her request. Carefully he said, “Mostly, yeah. He is...a strange guy, I don't want to upset.”

“Understandable.” Her eyes met his droopy ones. “Is there something else you desire? Apart from money? Something you might be too...shy to ask? I'm interested to keep our loyal employees happy. So whatever it is tell me, and I will see if I can help.” She put on a calming smile, to ease the man's timidness.

“Well...there is...

“Yes?”

“My nephew. He's a good kid, and we're close. Wants a job.”

“What is his name?”

“Vincent. But I call him 'Vinnie’.”

Katherine stepped a little closer, her hands clasped in front of her. “Would you like it if I offer Vincent a job? I will be opening a casino soon and need good employees I can trust.”

“Miss Crowe, he's smart and a hard worker. He will learn anything you want him to.”

“That is good to hear. Then tell him to come by for an interview. Does that make you happy, too?”

The big mobster smiled. “Yeah. I look forward to tell him. Thanks, Miss Crowe.”

“I am glad we talked Gabe. And just as a reminder, if you or anyone else have a need to talk then come to me. In case you feel too...shy to approach the don directly.”

“Yes, mam.”

She nodded in approval and heard approaching footsteps coming from the hallway. Shortly later a knock was heard at the door, her voice beckoning the staff inside. Her critical gaze watched every move of the cleaner who took care of the crime scene. When his duty was completed, she retrieved the cash from a hiding place next door, to pay him. The corner of his lips tilted upward when he counted the added tip in the bundle of cash. He left the room with the rest of her security, asking to be left alone. When the door had closed behind them, she picked up the black phone and placed it in front of her. Then she took a seat in Oswald's throne and dialed the number of Cherry, their contact in the Narrows. A few rings later the blonde on the other line picked up.

“Hello Cherry, it's me Katherine. Listen, are you interested in a promotion?”

.

The blonde found herself making a few more longer calls after her talk with Cherry, when the motivation to tick off the tasks of her to-do list had risen. She was at the last call of the day when Oswald returned, seeing her seated in his chair. He leaned on the table in a relaxed way, distracting her with his intense gaze.

“Yes, I assure you the money will be ready by next week. All unmarked bills of course.” Longer talking was heard from her counterpart on the other end. “Pleasure making business with you, Miss Jones.” She hung up the phone and pushed it away.

“Miss Jones?,” asked Oswald with genuine curiosity.

“Oh, she's our new contact to get the old council members back on our payroll instead of Falcone's. You mentioned you weren't in the mood to take care of it, so I dealt with it just now.”

“Thank you, my dear. I prefer a tasks that are a little more hands on.”

He gave her a suggestive look, following her crossed legs up to the curves of her breasts which were partially covered by the new white bodycon dress she wore. Her snowflake necklace sparkled as it shifted slightly over her skin as she moved.

“Seeing you like this gives me a few ideas, I would like to explore,” Oswald said with raised eyebrows.

Katherine regarded him with a playful expression, as she pushed up the hem of her dress to expose more of her legs. One rubbed against his when it bobbed on her knee.

“Do you like it when I sit on your chair?”

He nodded as he leaned in, resting his hands on either side of the armrest. “I would like it even more if you sat on me while I sit in it.”

Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. “Oh, you're a naughty Penguin, aren't you? What if somebody walks in on us?”

“Then it will be like the time in Maroni's restaurant,” he suggested as he helped her get up and kissed her neck.

“Mmh, one of my favorite memories with you together.”

“Mine, as well.”

Oswald took a seat, and patted his lap to motion her to sit. But she stood in front of him, her face expressing a smidge of dissatisfaction.

“What is it?”

“You have blood over you. It will ruin my dress.”

He grinned at her deviously. “There is an easy solution to the problem.”

His hands fumbled for the buttons of his jacket and vest, which he parted to fold the stained parts away. After she still wasn't content, he opened the buttons of his shirt as well to expose his chest, then she smiled. She was about to push up her dress when he interrupted her movements.

“I can't guarantee the cleanliness of your dress if you still wear it. There might be a rogue spot I might have overlooked.”

She tipped her polished nail against her red lips. “Clever boy...I guess I don't have any other choice.”

Her hands grasped the hem of the dress to pull the flexible fabric up and over her head. The little hairs on her head stood up from the created static. She put the dress on the table and straightened her hair while Oswald watched her in her half naked splendor. The lingerie was of nude color and fine lace, not as alluring as the black ones her boyfriend preferred on her, but thin enough to tease him visually. She liked the effect she had on him when his hands immediately came up to touch her like a prized gift. This time she leaned on the armrests to tip forward and kiss him passionately. She moaned into his mouth as he groped her. Then she pushed herself off out of his reach to see his displeased reaction. It was fun to watch him what he was willing to do when he grew impatient. Especially when some innocent house servant could walk in on them. The thought itself and his lustful gaze made her wetter by the second. She laughed when he slipped a finger into the hem of her panties, a move she hadn't anticipated. If she didn't move closer it would surely tear. Not wanting to replace them, she obliged his silent request and shifted closer until she could place her hands on the long backrest over him. His mouth closed in on the soft skin of her belly, making her breath hitch when his teeth sweetly pinched her where it tickled. She felt his grin when her moans reached his ears, eager to hear her become more bothered. Feeling cheeky she pushed away from him again, only to illicit a discontent groan from him. But she offered something else in return, as she pushed her bottom towards him, bending forward to remove her soaking panties. A fine wet thread separated from the fabric, a sign of how much she was enjoying his attention. Embarrassed she gasped when his finger slinked between her legs to whisp the shiny moistness away.

“Mmh, delicious,” he said after bringing his finger to his lips.

Oh how she loved it when he used his polite dirty talk. Her libido did a somersault when his mouth was on her butt cheeks next, tantalizing her with his ministrations. The door was in her direct line of sight, her precarious position visible to the first person who might come through. Her heart pounded in her chest, nearly reliving the excitement she had felt in the ladies room. She heard him unbuckle his belt, a sound that made the space between her legs tingle in anticipation. Katherine turned around to see him free the bulge in his pants.

“Let me help you with that,” she offered sweetly.

With swift practised hands, she opened his pants and pulled down his equally wet boxers to see his erection jump forward.

“Which way did you imagine me sitting on you?”

She saw him grip the armrests for a moment, sighing as he was overcome with the sensation of lust. “I-I can't decide,” he chuckled.

“Then let me choose this time, and next time it's your turn.”

He nodded and observed her when she moved forward to put one leg over one side of the arm rest. Its hard edges pinched some parts of her leg, but didn't bother her too much in sight of the pleasure she would be having. With Oswald's help she managed to swing the other leg over and nestled on top of him, his hand already guiding himself to her entrance. She shifted a little more until he filled her completely. Her moan was louder than his when he stifled his against her breast. Her hips bucked upward to get some friction going. The position she was in would only make slow love making possible. It was an interesting change to force a pace that would drive him mad with desire. The changes in his demeanor became evident as he pressed himself against her clammy form. He shook with every upward motion, his length twitching from time to time, to cause a delicious tickle inside her.

“Oh, Katherine!,” he panted, his chest flushed with the same color as his face. “Faster…”

She probably could grant his wish, but a dark little corner inside her enjoyed his sweet anguish too much. It would be more fun to prolong his suffering.

“Yes, Oswald,” she confirmed as she drew in a sharp breath to pick up her pace.

Her hips bucked, his breath hitching in his throat as she rubbed him faster. Her wet confines contracted as the change of momentum also had an effect on her. The chair creaked at an alarming rate, its sounds echoing through the empty hall. It was safe to assume that even a passer-by would hear them through the door on a way to an errand. She slowed down once again, gaining a frustrated growl from the man inside her. He must have been very close before she took his sweet release away. Oswald attempted to push from below, but she stopped him when she put the full weight of her body on him.

“Patience, love...I will help you get there. Trust me.”

She winked, and tightened her lower belly for a quick squeeze. He twitched inside her again, moaning when he freed her left breast from her bra to suck her nipple. The sensation made her bite her lower lip in lust, the sensitive point creating a strong tingle in her belly. The blonde began to move, with the intention to make him cum at a slower pace. She was sure that he could, even though they hadn't taken it this slow yet. Eventually she felt him build up, all the while being accompanied by his complaining sighs and moans. His body tensed as his legs trembled in familiarity at the closeness of his orgasm. She felt a pleasurable high as he came, taking in the throbbing of his member as he spilled his seed into her. Eventually his body grew slack, relaxing into the backrest, to steady his labored breathing. Katherine's legs shook, her muscles burned, an ache that would remind her of their act tomorrow. Oswald helped her get up when they both regained their breaths, watching her cautiously, ready to catch her in case she fell. For the lack of a clean handkerchief, he handed her his cravat to wipe herself off. After deeming it free of blood after studying it, she used it as she would have used a napkin. He pulled up his boxers and pants to restore the state of his attire. But his partner's movements drew his attention to the cravat in her hands. Then after she was mostly dry, she turned to grab her panties, but was startled by the sound of quick steps moving away from the closed door. Oswald had heard it too and was about to call out in annoyance, when Katherine covered his mouth in time.

“Let the peeping Tom believe that he or she was unnoticed. We'll figure out who it was.”

Calmer now he added, “The entire household probably heard us anyway. I'm too happy to care about that now.”

“You're right, you shouldn't care. It's our house and if you want to do it, anywhere, then it's your right to do so.”

“Our right, my dear,” he corrected her. “Want to make a bet on who walked away from that door?”

“Ooh, feeling playful today?”

“Shouldn't you welcome a gamble as ‘soon to be’ owner of a casino?”

“Good point. What are the stakes?”

“The winner gets any wish granted.”

She smiled at him, her eyes drawn to the impish glint in his. “You've been waiting for an opportunity like this, haven't you?”

“Perhaps…,” he admitted with faux innocence.

“What does 'any wish’ mean?”

Oswald linked their arms together as they languidly walked out of the hall. “Are you too scared to find out?”

“Alright, Mister Penguin, I will play along. Who do you think watched us?”

“I wager it was somebody who wasn't on the staff. The household and the security teams would have to fear my temper if I found out.”

Katherine opened the door for them and closed it as they continued their little conversation. “So, a random visitor? Did you ask for more contractors to work on the house?”

“Precisely.”

“I feel like you tricked me.” She poked into his ribs. “You already had a good hunch. Now I have to say it's somebody from the staff, and I don't feel so sure about it anymore.”

He grinned at her as they ascended the stairs. “Then take it as a lesson. Others might try the same with you...So, are you in?”

“Fine. I agree to your terms. I hope you're wrong, because I like to win.”

“I'm a sore loser as well, my dear. This will be interesting.”

Katherine giggled in response as they entered the bathroom. Before she could draw a bath for both of them, Oswald held up his hand to stop her.

“Why not go out tonight? Let me take you to a small restaurant I wanted to show you for a long time now. A date in public.”

Her eyes sparkled in joy. “Oh, I would love that! What should I wear?”

She followed him to their dressing room as he eagerly searched her wardrobe for a dress to wear. Eventually he pulled out a dark red dress with long sleeves in a sheath cut that went over her knees. Then he went to the dresser where she kept her underwear, a light blush spreading on his cheeks as he looked at her small, but sensual collection. A black velvety set caught his eyes that immediately wandered to the dress. Katherine liked his choice and took the articles of clothing from him when she made her way to the shower.

.

The little french restaurant Oswald had chosen for them had been perfect. Their menu of the day had been small, but each dish had been prepared to perfection. There had been a few dessert choices which the two of them had shared. After he had paid for the bill they took a long walk to help digest the meal they had.

“I feel my pants are getting tighter again,” Oswald lamented. “Are you trying to fatten me up, when you forced me to eat the last eclair?”

“I would never dare such a thing.” She batted her eyes at him. “Although a few pounds more on you wouldn't hurt.”

He arched an eyebrow when she saw her flustered behavior. “Why are you blushing, my dear?”

“Because I feel a little embarrassed...,” she meekly said. “Do you know what a fetish is?”

“I was a virgin when we met, but that doesn't mean I don't have any clue about...these kinds of things,” he responded, the curious spark in his eyes growing. “What's your fetish then?”

“Oh, just forget that I mentioned it. I feel mortified already...Look why don't we walk into that park over there?”

They strode into the larger green patch of a few lawns and trees, circling a few benches, while Oswald pestered her to open up. She agreed to tell him, if he told her about a possible fetish of his in return.

“I don't know what my fetish is yet. I would tell you if I could think of something.” He halted in front of a big tree which had dozens of hearts and markings carved into it. “Just tell me, I'm sure it's not that embarrassing.” The knife in his chest pocket wandered into his dexterous hand, as he studied the bark with a thoughtful look.

“Easy for you to say. But, fine. I will tell you.” She took a deep breath and met Oswald's patient gaze. “It arouses me sometimes...when I watch you…” Katherine looked away from him. “Eat.”

Her cheeks were burning with more embarrassment with each second Oswald didn't respond. Then she heard him laugh, she quickly faced him to see his amused expression.

“That is one of the cutest and weirdest fetishes I have heard about. And it explains a lot!” He tipped the blade to the corner of his chin in a thinking manner. “So, you admit you are fattening me up!”

“That's not true!,” she complained. “It's only a consequence from living out my fetish a little. It is not my goal in itself.”

His grin grew wider. “Now I will always think of it whenever we have a meal together. Are specific foods 'sexier’ than others? Is a steak more arousing than a salad?”

She huffed in indignation, crossing her arms and turning away from him. “Now, you're just making fun of me. That's why I didn't want to tell you.”

The sound of carving accompanied his words. “I appreciate your honesty. It is what I value most in our relationship.”

A warm feeling spread through her chest, dampening the unwanted feeling of her current confession. “Does it bother you?”

“Don't be silly, my dear. It is hardly disturbing.”

The cracking of wood stopped and Katherine felt his hand on her shoulder, motioning her to turn around. His slender finger pointed at the carving he was working on. Her heart beat faster when she recognized the motives. It was a little crow and a little penguin pointing at each other, with a large heart framing them. Her fingers touched the carving as well, the image causing a flood of gushy emotions.

“Oswald...this is the cutest thing I've ever seen. You did a wonderful job.”

“Thank you. I like it as well.”

“We need to come back soon to make a picture. I would like to frame it.”

“You like it that much?”

She nodded, kissing him as a reply. Her hands gripped the back of his neck, drawing him toward her, to pour all the love she felt for him in her caressing lips. He put her arms around her, pulling her closer into his embrace. They stayed like this for a while, until Oswald broke their connection.

“There is something I would like to show you. But we need to walk a little further.”

She let him lead her out of the park and down the avenue for a few blocks. The street lamps, traffic lights, and signs from ads guiding their way. He walked through a few more side streets until the neighborhood became familiar to her. Eventually they arrived at the building she had her eyes on for the duration of the last weeks. The art gallery was gone, a construction company had closed off the entrance, and erected smaller parts of scaffolding around it. The windows were partially covered from the inside with white tarp.

“Oswald, what happened to the gallery?”

He flashed a triumphant smile at her as he pulled out a set of keys she had never seen. “Let's go inside and find out.”

She gawked in awe as he opened a pair of double doors on the side of the building, ushering her inside to lock up behind them. Then he picked up an electrical lantern which stood on a rickety pasting table and turned it on. He took her hand and gently tugged her along as he showed her the recent changes that were made.

“I don't believe it! Did you do all of this, while I was chasing the property deed?”

“I did. I'm sorry for leading you on a wild goose chase. But I wanted to surprise you.”

Katherine squeezed his hand tightly. “You truly did!”

“From tomorrow on, you will need to guide the contractors. I only took care of some ground work.”

“This is the best surprise ever! I can't wait to begin.”

They spent more time inside while Katherine asked her partner more questions regarding the steps he had taken during the construction phase. When her curiosity had been satisfied, they made their way back to the exit. Oswald called a henchman to pick them up and embraced the blonde as they were waiting for the car.

“Thank you for all of this,” she said tiredly as she snuggled up against him. “I promise to make us so much money that you won't even know where to put it in the end.”

He chuckled. “I can imagine uses for quite a lot of it. I accept your challenge.”

Some time later the driver arrived, waiting for them to enter the vehicle. As soon as they were seated and the doors were closed, he drove off and left Katherine's new building behind. She watched it from the rear window and imagined the shape of the lit sign it would have at the entrance. A lot of work would have to be done, but all of it was work she was eager to do, to get her business established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the second part of my Black Birds series. Thank you so much for following the story. The third part will follow soon.   
> As a little bonus, I will upload some self-made fanart at the beginning of the first chapter of the series. It is my attention to add an image for each chapter.


End file.
